Clash of Stars
by Babi
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson; prodigy, boozer, stud extraordinaire. Caroline Forbes; American Sweetheart, rom-com queen that wants more than that. When the two clash in miniseries The Originals as Niklaus and Tatia Lancaster sparks fly on and off screen. She wasn't what he expected. He was deeper than she's ever imagined. The result was unpredictable; the fights weren't. Will life imitate art?
1. Prologue

.

**Clash of Stars**

**Prologue**

* * *

Hollywood may not be the exact heart of the world. It may not be where the most important decisions are made. It may not be where peace and salvation is coming from. But somehow it was where the world was turned to. It was where most movies and television shows were produced and who could deny the appeal of the seventh art? So many more eyes were turned to Hollywood than to Wall Street or the United Nations Headquarters. It didn't matter that it just showed how shallow modern people could be, it was still true.

There were many problems to be fixed in the world such as wars, hunger, incurable diseases, and while Hollywood didn't help with any practical solution, maybe it offered some sort of comfort, some light, some joy to the people who needed a distraction from their real lives. It didn't solve any of their issues, but it certainly didn't make them worse – for the most part. People rather watch Brad Pitt in a nonsense perfume advertisement than his fiancée in the refugee fields. And Angelina Jolie – and many others – was the proof that sometimes Hollywood actually helped in a more practical way. But that certainly wasn't the case with Niklaus Mikaelson.

Drugs, DUI, prostitutes, alcohol, and all sort of scandals followed Klaus – his chosen nickname – wherever he went. Klaus was Prince Harry uncensored as the actor didn't have such an extensive security detail. Everyone knew Harry is far more wild than media divulged, the star-pictured, divulged by TMZ being nothing on his curriculum of extra-activities, especially when he was accompanied by his countryman actor.

The twenty-eight year old _proudly_ carried trouble wherever he went, and currently that trouble was in a miniseries made for television. His best days on acting were behind him – drugs put a damper in his evolution – but he was still what most people called talented, being as good as he was in his breakthrough fourteen years ago. Then why was he doing a small cable channel miniseries instead of blockbusters? Because, just like Lindsay Lohan, to get him to actually do the work he was paid for was quite the challenge. He was mostly late to the shootings – that was when he even appeared at all – and sometimes the companions he brought – in addition to being drunk or high – didn't really help the crew to go through the scenes scheduled for the day.

He was what someone could call high maintenance. Still he was given a chance here and there, although everyone in the business was wary to work with him. Not even his brother's big name in the industry helped. There was so much Elijah could keep doing to help his brother. The older Mikaelson was the reason why Klaus was in the business in the first place. The rewarded director showed his value at an early age, and now, sixteen years and a couple of Oscars under his belt later, Elijah Mikaelson had an envied reputation that not even his brother could tarnish. Still producers stopped saying yes to the favors he asked around about his brother. At some point during Klaus' career Elijah was actually the one saying the occasional 'no' to people coming to him to cast his younger brother in one of their movies. Things had definitely changed ever since.

Until a couple of years back Elijah had managed to convince investors, producers, studios and TPTB to have Klaus in his movies. As a director he had a lot of saying, but the moment Klaus' name was mentioned, more and more partners just suddenly mentioned another upcoming project that they were going to have their hands full with or financial issues.

Being still young and incredibly handsome, Klaus started receiving calls he hadn't expect. It seemed like he was becoming somewhat of a call man or boy toy. It started with women needing him to look hot by their side at some event, or to have their name associated with his to erase even worse publicity than Niklaus Mikaelson – and that actually existed, and somehow Kanye West thought it was love. His reputation preceded him. Sometimes there were some debutants that convinced their wealthy parents about having Klaus – of all people – sharing a waltz with them. Klaus didn't mind any of that. Sex was his favorite thing in the world, and if some cougars wanted to pay him for that he wouldn't stop them, as he aimed to please. They should know he'd agree with them even if money wasn't involved, he didn't have any prejudice as long as the sex was good.

Still somehow the industry was far more forgiving about the Brit than they had been about other trouble seekers. Producers and directors still thought there was hope for him and that was the reason why he had a contract waiting for him while he was still on rehab, which would start the moment he stepped out of the Alabama centre. It was a good thing he had never planned to stay for the three months he was supposed to, but still he made progress as far as keeping himself on quarantine went. This time he had managed to stay for long three weeks with no alcohol, drugs, women or even cigarettes. As a result from detoxing for three weeks, he was positive he would be able to stay clean for the next couple of days. And then he would make up for the lost time and jump with both feet in his lifestyle. Because that's what Klaus felt. _This_ was his lifestyle, not something he couldn't control or needed to be controlled.

BBC America decided the reckless actor was worth yet another chance. Maybe the tenth – if not more – he had been given to resume the career that once was compared to Leonardo DiCaprio's. At least Klaus did manage to win that Oscar Leo was still trying hard to get. And _that_ he shared with Jolie, except he became the 'Boy, Interrupted' much more than the now humanitarian, mother of six actress became as years passed. When Angie said 'enough', Klaus said 'keep it going'. And until this day he continued to say so.

"I think you lost _this_ somewhere, but I made you a favor and now you can get into your strumpet dress and leave," a female voice said, throwing the small piece of fabric at another girl, who was lying on the bed, barely conscious of her surroundings.

"Move! You're not needed here anymore. Are you waiting for payment, or did you actually pay for it?" the blonde woman asked, her hand already in her purse in case she needed to write a check.

"Neither, sister dear… dear… hmm… this lovely," the intoxicated man in the bed said, double checking the woman by his side, "brunette came here on her free will," , before turning to the departing woman, "And horniness," he smirked, winking to the girl as she stumbled her way out of the dark bedroom.

"To what do I give the honor to have you here so early, sweetheart?" Klaus asked without looking at the woman walking towards the window.

"It's over noon, Nik," Rebekah Mikaelson said as she opened the blinds of her older brother's bedroom.

"It's too early _for me_ and the midday sunlight is definitely inappropriate, I'm a vampire!" Klaus protested using one of his arms to cover his eyes from the light.

"And that's why you don't have any color in your skin, but instead you have dark circles right under your eyes?" she asked almost softly, as she removed his arm harshly, confirming everything she just stated as he looked at her.

"I have to keep it in character, make it believable. It's part of an actor's research," he answered, touching the nearby nightstand until he found his shades – that were there for a reason – before moving them to cover his eyes from the unwelcome light.

"Nik, you _just_ came back from rehab. Won't you ever get tired of this life?" she motioned to the messy bedroom, that reeked of alcohol and other things she was thankful for not being able to identify.

"It worked for Charlie Sheen, and as far as I can say, he keeps winning, so why change?" Klaus shrugged, before he stood up and entered his walk-in closet.

"Why can't you look at RDJ? Look at how his career totally turned around," she tried to reason, but he waved her away.

"Do you realize not only he stopped with everything, but he also got hitched and had kids? Do you really hate me that much, little sister to wish such a tragic end to me?"

"You're incorrigible," she sighed, following him inside.

"And that, dear sister, is what I've been trying to tell you and 'Lijah for a decade now, but you never listen" he flashed a perfect grin, before he found a pair of jeans, putting it on with some difficulty. It wasn't easy to stand and get dressed while his head was hammering and his balance center was totally out of place.

"Nik, this could be your last chance. Don't you want to stop being invited to sweet sixteen balls and to accessorize decayed actresses arms?" she asked exasperatedly, while her brother looked like the picture of calm and peace.

"Do you ever hear me complaining?" he said as he put a long sleeved Henley on.

"You can't be happy about wasting your talent like that!" she protested.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not wasting any of my fantastic skills. You could ask any of the women coming here if they feel like any talent was wasted," he smirked, with a knowingly look.

"Spare me from details of your excuse of a sex life," she grimaced as they headed towards his kitchen.

"I'm not the one mentioning it or interrupting it," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Please, that ragdoll couldn't endure another round of walking, let alone sex," Rebekah shook her head disapprovingly, but Klaus could care less about what anyone thought about his life, even if it was his beloved sister.

"I didn't need her to do any walking… or moving… or even breathing," Klaus smirked as he started the coffee machine. He had since long ago given up on his tea in the morning. It normally didn't help with the hangover as coffee did and he wasn't a fan of black tea.

"That's a disturbing thought even for you, Niklaus," she grimaced, feeling literally disgusted by the implication of his words, although he didn't mean it literally.

"Care for some tea?" he offered, and when she nodded, he put the water to boil, taking a seat in the nearest chair.

"When are you supposed to start shooting?" Rebekah asked grabbing two mugs from his cabinets, being familiar with where everything was at his place.

"This weekend."

"Who starts a work schedule on a weekend?" she asked, shaking her head.

"People who know I might miss the first couple of days and have hopes for it to actually begin any time during the following week," he smirked, and just then the kettle whistled.

"And when do you plan for it to start?" she rolled her eyes, choosing her tea flavor from the boxes he had in the first drawer.

"This Saturday, actually," he said before handing her sugar, as he filled her mug with the boiling water, his coffee already waiting for him.

She released a breath, relieved to know that at least he seemed to be committed enough with this project to actually show up when it was scheduled to start. That would be a change from the last dozen of projects he had been involved with.

They sat silently, as she put an ungodly amount of sugar on her tea. He sipped his coffee, grimacing a little, and noticing it, she moved the sugar recipient closer to him, but he shook his head negatively.

"No, thanks sister, sugar won't help with the hangover. Also I suppose I'll have my share of needed glucose with my co-star. The girl is the definition of sweet," He smirked, already thinking of the many – and delicious – ways he was going to corrupt his next co-star. She was his favorite flavor – sweet as candy, pure as wool – and he couldn't wait until he could be introduced to her wildness. That if she had already been acquainted with that side of her. But in case she hadn't, he would be pleased to do the introductions himself. She screamed boring sex if he was honest, but after he was done with her she would be screaming something completely different.

* * *

There was a reason why the network decided to release Klaus' name after they had almost finished casting The Originals miniseries. Some executives thought Klaus was exactly what they needed to catch a younger demo's attention and get good ratings with the newest vampire inspired production. But they knew chances were slim of any respectable actor to agree in a project linked to the Hollywood's most troubling boy. Especially their female lead…

"Elena Gilbert, you're dead!" a clearly enraged Caroline Forbes yelled as she entered her agent's office.

"I didn't have a clue, okay?" the brunette answered, already expecting the unusual morning visit. The moment the news was released only an hour ago, Elena knew this was coming. She called Alaric Saltzman, the miniseries producer, showing how displeased she was with the latest casting news, and the insufferable man didn't even try to defend himself. He did it on purpose after all. At least he was honest and admitted to it being his deceiving plan from the start. Didn't he think it would have been good if he decided for honesty before Caroline was signed?

"How could you sign me to work with Niklaus Frigging Mikaelson of all people?" the blond actress threw her arms in the air out of frustration and rage.

"You said you were tired of being the blond distraction or the bombshell in the rom-coms, I just did what you asked," Elena defended her choice. She knew Tatia Petrova was the perfect role for Caroline at this point of her career. The actress was already labeled as the romantic comedy actress to go, but she knew her client could do much more than that. The people in the industry were already saying she was the next Katherine Heigl, and it only infuriated Caroline. The younger actress despised the comparison, not because she didn't like Katherine, but because she wanted much more than being America's sweetheart.

"Yes, and playing a dark, evil, cruel vampire is a welcomed breath of fresh air, as long as it doesn't include that junkie jerk!" the actress snorted. The role was everything she wanted and more, and she had been really excited about it since she was chosen to play Tatia, but two words and a name later she hated the world.

It wasn't fair that when she finally landed a part that was the opposite of everything she did in her career, she had to have a wrecked actor for her co-star. He was ruining her dream even before he stepped in the studio, and she already hated him for that. That is if he shows up at all. She could kill someone at that very moment, and she wouldn't even need resin fangs for that.

"I'm sorry, Care, I really am. Do you want me to check if I can get you out of the contract without it costing you hundreds of thousands?" Elena suggested, feeling really bad for her client, who was also her friend. The two of them had met early in their careers in Los Angeles, and the moment they became business partners a strong friendship between the two of them blossomed.

"I'm not giving my role up because of that scum! This is what I have worked hard for, even if it's television," the blond held one of her hands against her hip, fury coming from her in waves.

"If only he was just one of the supporting roles, but no, he's the protagonist. I'm supposed to be his queen of darkness!" Caroline continued her loud rant, her face becoming redder and redder.

"Actually you're supposed to bring light again into his dark life," Elena added, but Caroline ignored her.

"I should have been suspicious when they didn't tell who the main male character was or when they decided to name him _Nik__laus_," the actress said, as she looked back at the information she had three months ago when they signed the contract.

"So you're still going to be Tatia?" Elena asked, not knowing if that was a good thing after all. She knew Caroline better than anyone else, and while the blond was the sweetest, kindest, least judgmental person the agent had ever met, she could also be a force to be reckoned with.

"Of course I am! But I'm also going to be Klaus Mikaelson's _biggest_ nightmare. I may be America's latest sweetheart, but he's also about to learn a different side of me reserved only for big ass jerks like him. He won't know what hit him, metaphorically and if must, literally," Caroline said, before checking her watch.

"I'm going to meet Tyler. He took the day off to do his male shopping spree, but I need to see my husband, otherwise I'll kill someone with my bare hands, and Klaus Mikaelson is the first name on my hit list" she informed Elena, before she stormed out of the brunette's office the same way she busted in. In a blaze of fury.

* * *

_AN: here is my feeble attempt at being funny and lighter. No much drama in this story, but I know I'll find a way to bring it in._

_Please tell me I didn't embarrass myself (much) and leave me a review even if it's to let me know I shouldn't bring yet another Hollywood-based story. I've read some of them and I can assure you I have something else in mind for many reasons, but one of the main ones: this story will tell both Klaus' stories, the hybrid through the shooting of the series, and the human. _

_Some information I'm providing now: Caroline is married, but I don't write cheating. Klaus has a lot of daddy (and mommy) issues just like in the show. He also has an addiction problem with both alcohol and pills. There will be a lot of scenes from the miniseries, all of them will be in italic, because I want to tell his story as an hybrid. Niklaus and Tatia are married. Miniseries!Niklaus will be very in character with TV!Klaus. Stebekah is definitely coming, as for the rest of the ships, not sure. It'll probably have Delena as well. The miniseries will be shot in New Orleans. _

_I want to thank the wonderful, beautiful, amazing, extraordinaire, one and only mermaid **Flora** for being my beta for this. (and yeah, that's me fangirling all over)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or any of their characters._


	2. I

.

**I**

* * *

Staying true to his words to his sister, Klaus was in New Orleans on Saturday, as he was supposed, though he was far from being on time. Over three hours late, in fact.

Caroline had decided to take the high road for as long as she was capable, deciding that it would be better to punish him only if he misbehaved. And while his tardiness was already a bad start, she overlooked it, as Alaric and Damon, the executive producer and director respectively decided to start the table reading without Klaus. Being an actor for most of his time, Damon assumed Klaus' part for the reading, as Niklaus was after all the lead character.

The series was set to have twelve episodes, but it wouldn't air until the following year. It was Alaric's plan to have the first episode shot in one week and a half at most before they moved to the second, and hopefully they would have more than enough time to shoot and produce the entire season before it premiered. Although the whole series was already scripted, each actor was receiving the scripts as the episodes went by - except for Klaus - because Damon wanted them to focus on what they had at the moment, instead of where it was going.

Introductions had been made, and Damon briefly explained to the crew how he liked to work, so when Klaus arrived they weren't through with the first half of the reading yet.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness," Klaus offered with a smirk stamped on his face, while Caroline rolled her eyes. Not only did he lack a reason for being late, but his tone couldn't be any more contradicting. He was anything but sorry.

Damon had once worked with Klaus as a co-star during his golden days, and the two grew quite close. He was the main reason why Klaus was sitting there and even though the man across him wasn't the committed and talented actor he used to be, Damon had an action plan. He was Damon Salvatore after all and saving the world was the next thing to be ticked out in his list of awesomeness. Didn't saving a cheerleader once save the world? Saving Hollywood's prodigy was almost life's imitating art.

"We're doing the reading, Nik. It's a good thing you joined us, otherwise I would have stolen the part from you. Even just in the reading I can say I have _incredible_ chemistry with Mrs. Forbes here," Damon kept his tone playful and lighthearted; he knew demanding an explanation for Klaus' lateness would be pointless and counterproductive.

"Be my guest, mate. Maybe I could take the director's chair then?" Klaus looked amused at his old buddy.

"I was thinking more along the lines of multitasking, buddy" the director offered.

"I think I'm going to try my odds. I'm sure Mrs. Forbes has incredible chemistry with everyone sitting at this table now, but I feel like _ours_ will be explosive," Klaus said to his friend, but his eyes were glued at the blonde sitting by Damon's side.

"He's got a point, Caroline. We're really happy to have you in this project with us, not only because of your chemistry, but also your underrated talent," Damon offered, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks, Mr. Salvato…" she started, but seeing him look at her disapprovingly, she changed her words, as per his many previous requests. "Thank you, Damon. But why don't we finish page forty-seven, so Mr. Mikaelson can take a hold of what's going on or at least read the parts we already did… so we don't need to regress much?"

"Actually, love, I had Alaric send me the first script earlier this week, as I didn't know if my previous commitments in LA would allow me to be here today. I have studied it carefully and I may even know a few lines by heart now," he added smugly.

"Is that so?" she challenged, doubting every word out of his mouth.

"Absolutely, Tatia. I know you still have that fire within that draws you to me, and it makes me want to tame you, although I'm not sure taming is what I'll be doing with you," his voice lowered, as his demeanor changed completely, the seducing predator written in his expressions.

"I don't plan making it easy for you. I play with fire because I like to _feel_ the burning. It may have been four centuries, but I still haven't forgiven you, Niklaus," Caroline said, although she wasn't sure those were the exact words she had just read over a few minutes before he entered. She doubted he had the script memorized by heart to know page forty-six included that dialogue.

But what the actress wasn't aware – as Alaric hadn't informed them beforehand – was that the script was divided between present time and flashbacks. Page forty seven was the last of present time scenes, which was as far as Klaus read the script he already had for four days.

"In that case, I'm keeping you here for longer than I planned," Klaus concluded, remembering his character was supposed to lock the door to the cellar where he was keeping Tatia as a prisoner.

"Impressive," Caroline offered, honestly. She was surprised by him, and the cocky smirk on his face along with the nonchalant shrug of his shoulders showed her that impressing her had been his plan all along. If that was what he was aiming for, she would pretend to be oblivious to his tactic. As long as he helped her to make the miniseries a success, she wouldn't have a problem playing clueless Caroline.

"Don't look so impressed, Caroline, he's the one who envisioned this character after all. More like decided to write himself, but still," said the younger Salvatore, leaning back from his chair.

Stefan was Damon's brother and the head writer. Although he had help, most of the twelve scripts had been adapted by him alone. He had been working on that project for years now and it would be his last work for television before he moved to the big screen. That if the series wasn't picked for a second season, but even then he wasn't too worried. He had thirty episodes almost completely written and about twenty outlined.

When he and Klaus started working on The Originals – title that Klaus came up with – they planned for it to be a book, not a script, much less a series. Klaus had written a few chapters on his own, while Stefan did the same, but most of the work they finished back then had been made by both of them and they outlined the whole story.

"My manager didn't contact me saying one of my projects was going to be adapted to television, Stefan. Should I contact my lawyer?" Klaus smirked softly. His friendship with Stefan was one of the few genuine ones he had. He was like a brother perhaps, a comrade.

"It's nice to have you here again," the green-eyed writer offered with a happy smile.

"Can we continue working?" Alaric called from the head of the table seeing how some of the other actors were bored already by Klaus stealing the show with only five minutes in, while others were becoming too distracted by the exchanges between the male lead and the people he chose to interact with, especially the female part of the crew.

* * *

They continued the reading for another couple of hours, before they were released to eat, at a little bit over two in the afternoon.

"So, Mrs. Forbes, we didn't have a chance to be officially introduced earlier. I must say I was positively surprised when I heard you would be playing my lovely wife, Tatia Lancaster," he started, following her outside the room along with the rest of the crew.

"Ex-wife, I suppose?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think vampires file for divorce, even after centuries and with a nonexistent sex life. There are so many repertoires one can come with," he smirked, shaking his head slightly.

"And they've been apart for almost as much," she offered. Tatia and Klaus Lancaster were two of the oldest vampires in the world according to The Originals mythology. The series was named after them and the plot revolved basically around Niklaus chasing his runaway wife.

Tatia had a twin sister, Catherine, while Klaus' siblings were Noah, Caleb, Rosemary and August. At first Tatia wasn't supposed to be part of the spell that turned Sarah and Zackary's children into the first vampires of history. Tatia was supposed to die, but fooling Sarah she made Catherine die in her place, although she didn't expect her sister to be used as an human sacrifice. Klaus and Tatia were in love before they turned, and just after they got married, his mother did the spell that turned them into immortal predators of the night. But when the spell revealed Klaus was also a werewolf, Zackary found out about his wife infidelity. Sarah had enough time to cast a spell on her bastard son, blocking his werewolf side through with a curse, before Zackary killed her.

Klaus ran with his wife being followed by Noah and Rosemary, as they moved as far as possible. Eventually they reached the Pacific, but it didn't stop them from building the best ship they could make in the 900's. They reached Russia and stayed in the Old World for centuries, until Klaus figured out the answer to break his curse was closer than he thought. Looking for his sister-in-law's descendants he finally came across a doppelganger to Catherine. After running from Zackary for a long, Tatia found her sister's descendant and from then on she compelled vampires to protect her family from the shadows through the centuries. She even found a way for them to follow her into Europe through the same route the Originals had taken two hundred years prior. But that had been the end of the Petrova bloodline as Klaus didn't hold back the chance to sacrifice Viktoria along with a vampire and a werewolf to break his curse.

Tatia had been heartbroken by the actions of her husband for six centuries, and being incapable of forgiveness she ran away from him. For four centuries she had been successful, but the day she tried to avoid in every possible way arrived when her estranged husband finally found her in the small city of Mystic Falls, Virginia, where it all had started. He immediately took her to his current location in the French Quarter of New Orleans. And that was where the series took off, bringing the past events progressively through flashbacks featured in each of the twelve episodes. The audience didn't know any of the Originals story when the pilot opened with Klaus finally finding Tatia after 423 years apart from his wife.

"But that's about to change, forever, if I have any say in that," his smirk progressed into a knowing grin.

"I didn't know you're collaborating with the scripts," she asked, taken aback by the revelation.

"I co-wrote the story, but Stefan did all the adaptation. I'll just make sure this series is picked up for a sequel, and that every little girl in this country will love Klaus and cheer for him to be with Tatia through eternity," he laughed, and she rolled her eyes internally, deciding against being rude to him just yet.

"Your commitment and self-confidence are impressive," she sarcastically added, knowing too well if anything Klaus Mikaelson would make those twelve episodes nearly impossible to be produced.

"Thank you, sweetheart, now back to my first point here, it's a pleasure to meet America's Sweetheart," he ignored her sarcasm, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles as they stopped in front of her trailer, his own parked just by hers.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Mikaelson," she offered a sweet smile.

"Now, we're going to spend at least six months working together, why keep such formalities, Caroline?" he suggested, leaning against her trailer's wall.

"Actually, Alaric said he's planning on work with a week and a half schedule per episode," she corrected him, thinking he would have known that if he hadn't been late to the reading table.

"Unattainable, he should know better than that," he smirked playfully.

"And why would it be? It seems sensible to me," she asked, knowing too well that _he_ would be the bump preventing them from reaching the deadlines if today was any indication.

"Let's see how the first couple of episodes go and then you let me know your opinion, sweetheart," he continued smiling as if he knew the secret truth.

"That is if you show up, on time or at all, now if you excuse me, Mr. Mikaelson," she offered a fake smile, before taking the stairs to her trailer. She was yet to enter it, but she had wanted to check it before lunch. They had a one and a half hour lunch break, as it was their first day. She was positive that would be reduced to thirty minutes soon, especially if they had to make up for Klaus ruining their schedule.

* * *

Damon and Alaric didn't waste any time, and when the crew came back to the meeting room they were informed they'd start shooting the first studio scenes that afternoon. They also already had the schedule for Sunday.

The outdoor scenes in the local woods were scheduled for the following day, and most of the main characters were included in the schedule board with their cast names.

_Schedule for April 23__rd__, day 2, starting 7am_

_Niklaus Mikaelson - Niklaus Lancaster_

_Caroline Forbes - Tatia Petrova/Lancaster, Catherine Petrova_

_Mason Lockwood - Noah Lancaster_

_Serena Van der Woodsen - Rosemary Lancaster_

_Matt Donovan - Caleb Lancaster_

_Kol Smith - August Lancaster_

_Isobel Fleming - Ana Petrova_

_John Gilbert - Zackary Lancaster_

The script started with a frenzy race that was soon revealed to be a hunt. The opening scene was the most important and longest in the first episode script, being mixed with flashbacks from the tenth century; it went through almost the first half of the hour, aiming to keep the viewers on the edge of their seats. There were a lot of blurred sequences of Klaus hunting something or someone, until it was revealed to be Tatia.

"We'll start with the young characters interacting in the flashback scenes. We'll shoot how the Petrovas arrived at the village, the Lancaster brothers hunting, and then the twins meeting the Lancasters. Everyone should get into characterization as soon as you arrive so we can start shooting with the men at eight thirty and with the girls at nine thirty," Alaric informed.

"Now everyone, but Klaus and Caroline are released for the day," he addressed most people in the room, and then turned to the main pair "The makeup and costume teams are already positioned at your trailers waiting for you. We'll shoot scenes #21 and #22 today, the last ones in the present time part of the script. You have an hour, and then meet the crew at studio B," the producer informed, and they nodded.

* * *

It took longer than Alaric expected, but just before six they started shooting. The moment Caroline and Klaus incorporated their characters and started playing; Damon knew for sure bringing both actors together was the best decision, even if Klaus was high maintenance. The chemistry between them was wild and noticeable in the very first shooting, so much that he didn't bother to shoot it again. The two blondes nailed Niklaus and Tatia's first interaction in a way that already blew his mind.

"_So we finally meet again, love," Klaus pushed a struggling Tatia against the wall._

"_Let go of me, don't touch me," the infuriated woman retorted, trying to release herself from his forceful grip._

"_For centuries I've been chasing you, and you were never predictable, until now, but if I must confess, I didn't come here expecting to find you,"_

"_Let. Go. Of. Me!" Tatia yelled, taking the upper hand for a moment, releasing herself, but her freedom was short lived, as Niklaus quickly grabbed her again, this time bringing her to the dirty floor of the abandoned barn, his body keeping her in place, as he harshly manhandled her._

"_Did you also come here to reminisce, love?" he smiled, while he moved one of the hands holding her arms over her head to touch her cheek. She turned her face away from his touch, trying to release her wrists from his grip, but she was no match to him. He had her immobilized between holding her arms with his hand, and keeping her body down with his own._

_She continued to wriggle her body under his, but instead of freeing herself again, she was only flushing both of them, the heat rising quickly._

"_Don't provoke me, love. It's been a while since I ravished you and I don't want to start forcing myself on you now. Not after a thousand years,"_

_Tatia realized the effect of her movements and remained still, avoiding to look at the man holding her in place, his gaze being too much for her handle. Her eyes averted to the dirty wall by her side as her memory brought her to the first time she ever met Klaus Lancaster._

_"Happy 1016th anniversary, sweetheart," he whispered brushing his lips on her ear, leading her to close her eyes, using all her self-control to repress the shivers from arising. _

"Cut!" the actors heard Damon saying, before the director clapped his hands.

"Our work is done here, guys," Damon rose from his chair.

"What? No reshoot?" Caroline asked, as Klaus moved his body from over hers, standing up and offering her a hand to help her stand up as well.

"Not necessary, why don't you come over here and see for yourself, Caroline. You guys surpassed my expectations with this scene," Damon offered, while he stood in front of the monitor.

Caroline moved to stand by his side, seeing the scene she just shot replaying on the screen, while Klaus simply started to walk away from the scenario, ready to get all the dirt from his clothes.

"Don't you want to see it, Klaus?" Caroline asked with a smile on her face, being proud of how powerful and emotional the scene came out. She didn't even realize she called him by his name, despite her effort to keep the formalities for as long as possible so he would know she wasn't like the rest of the crew.

"No need, sweetheart, I know I'm impressive," he added nonchalantly, still not stopping his lazy steps towards the door.

The actress rolled her eyes, as Damon moved the scene to the next angle they shot it.

"Also I was there, so trust me, I know how good you were too" he dismissed as he left the studio, thankful that nobody noticed how his body _actually_ reacted to hers. He knew the scene was convincing without seeing it, after all, _he_ was still feeling the after-effects of hovering over Caroline Forbes. And _that_ he didn't expect.

* * *

_AN: Despite the underwhelming first reaction, I'll continue and complete this story._

_So as you can see I already started both story-lines: Caroline and Klaus and Tatia and Niklaus'. There will be more input about Klaus' part in the Originals story. As he said, he co-wrote it with Stefan many years ago. All 'fictional' scenes will be in italic so you know when it's the miniseries' characters and when it's the actors interaction._

_Damon, Stefan, and Rebekah are going to be constantly in the chapters. As for the rest I didn't decide. I'll probably bring Elena for Damon. And once again I added Serena - from GG - because everyone knows how big my boner for Blake is._

_Huge thanks to my mermaid beta, **Flora**, who is awesome beyond words. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or added me to their alerts and favorite._

_Please read and review and make a writer happier._

_I feel like I already said it a lot of times, but I'm not sure if I mentioned it in this story. I'm leaving on vacation Thursday and I won't be back until next week's weekend, so I'll probably delay to update next week. _

_xx_

_Babi_


	3. II

.

**II**

* * *

The week passed quickly, and Caroline was absolutely excited with the series. Everything was so different from what she had done before. She had never worked on television as shooting her romantic comedies was light, quick and simple. Shooting the Originals wasn't any of that and although it was harder work, she didn't mind. Actually she welcomed it. The only down side so far was Klaus, who hadn't showed up at all to work the day before. This time he offered a reason though: he had a cold and a sore throat. Right.

Who doesn't work just because of a sore throat? Actually Caroline never believed he had a cold to start with. He was probably enjoying the city, after all New Orleans could be as wild as the actor. She even googled his name in the news section, expecting to find pictures of him partying as nobody outside the crew knew he was supposed to be working. That was until any of them contacted the tabloids and let them know. Honestly she didn't know why it was still news to report his hard party habits. That was what he did most of the time. Alcohol, sex, drugs, more alcohol and more sex was definitely his motto.

But her search didn't turn up with anything new. The latest news on him was last week's and most of it was related to the series. The press seemed to turn their eyes to Louisiana to see if the prodigy actor would ever live up to the expectations again. And it wasn't only gossip sites, even The New York Times had a small article talking about Klaus coming back to work after almost an entire year of partying and visiting rehab centers, while the females running the gossipers just sighed over how hotter he was since he stopped being connected with Demi Moore. They were bitchy about Ashton's ex, but they didn't tell any lies either. But that was all she found out about him. People seemed more interested in taking bets on who Taylor Swift was bedding nowadays. And miraculously his name wasn't associated with hers. She preferred being the cougar these days, not the other way around, even if she was only in her early twenties. And there was only _one direction_ that could go: cheesy and mean girl-y lyrics.

Closing the tabs for the gossip sites, Caroline wasn't surprised when she was informed they rescheduled their scenes for the afternoon and moved to shoot scenes where he wasn't. The thing was, although he was the lead, and even as his opposite and doubling her roles, she wasn't as present on screen as he was. There were few scenes Klaus wasn't part of in the first script and that was already putting a damper in their schedule. But this time he was only forty minutes late. To some producers, depending on the stars, that wasn't even considered being late. She was thankful that at least she had been in another camp at the moment.

While Caroline was filming scenes with Isobel and Rose, Klaus was filming scenes with his brothers in the series. They had a lot of external scenes and Caroline barely saw him for most of the morning. And from what she heard from crew members that came from the other camp, things were difficult out there, unlike they had been between the previous week. Except for the extended tardiness in the first day, she even thought people were exaggerating about his bad behavior. Or he finally decided to put his heart at his work as he had been nothing short of amazing then. But if the crew was right about the amount of reshooting they were going through in the other camp, they wouldn't wrap the first episode shooting today as they planned, and she wondered how much of that was his fault. But now Damon was joining them and she supposed they were done with their scenes at the moment.

She expected the director to be fuming when they reunited again, but he was in a great mood, seemingly not affected by the many retakes.

"Caroline, sweetheart, how are you? I thought I wouldn't work with you today," Klaus offered once he approached the camp where she had been shooting earlier.

"I also thought the same when I heard how many times you had to reshoot your scenes," she flashed a broad smile, before turning to Damon to see where he wanted her to stand.

Damon explained everything and how they wanted the scene to play out before he moved behind the camera. In that scene Caroline would have to play both sisters and they would have to shoot her as Tatia first and then as Catherine, who were interacting with both Klaus and Noah. Mason - who played the role of Noah - was polite and easygoing, as he seemed to be all the time, and working with him had been easy and pleasant, but when she had to approach Klaus in the conversation she felt a weird and strong smell she couldn't place. When the first word was out of his mouth she had her answer. He was intoxicated, and maybe even high, as his eyes were blood-red. And now she understood why too many reshoots were needed. Klaus was nearly slurring his words.

She didn't say anything, and decided to continue playing her part. Unlike the first week they worked together, the chemistry hadn't been easy to find this time, and it was her turn to reshoot the same scene repeatedly, until Damon settled with the better out of the ten takes. He must have been exhausted from all the retakes, and she was sure at least her scene wasn't what he planned at all, but he probably just gave up trying to make it better. It would be a waste of time, as Klaus was in no condition to improve his performance at the moment. It wouldn't get much better than that and they would probably have to make some editing on his red eyes.

* * *

One hour and a half later and the first two scenes were done, although they only lasted 1:46 minutes combined.

"Lunch break," Alaric announced, saying they were expected to be back in forty minutes. They would probably have a longer break if Klaus hadn't affected the shooting so much.

"You're drunk," she said accusatorily, as they walked to where food was going to be served in the camp.

"Trust me, love, you're yet to see me intoxicated, I'm not even tipsy," he smirked cockily.

"Were you drunk at eight in the morning or do you have a flask somewhere and got drunk after you arrived here?" she asked curious. He was probably still hangover from the previous night and it must have been an _intense_ party if it was already one in the afternoon and he still smelt terrible.

"It helps with the soreness, although I can't feel the taste of anything," he shrugged, taking a trail for him, and also one for her, but she ignored his offer and reached for her own trail in the pile by the beginning of the buffet.

"So you're inebriated as a consequence of treating the sore throat you never had in the first place, that's rich," she answered sarcastically.

"Now we're making assumptions, aren't we, darling?" he teased, and she actually had to mentally count to ten before she really snapped at him.

"Stop with the petty names, they won't help you at all," she then turned to the servers and started choosing her food.

"Want to sit with Stefan and me?" he offered, but she ignored him, walking towards Elena, who was at the studio that morning, accompanying her brother as Jeremy was supposed to start shooting his role as Marcel that afternoon – if Klaus actually finished his flashback scenes.

* * *

Lunch break was over and they were supposed to resume shooting again, but no one could find Klaus. He ate quickly and left the Salvatore brothers behind, before vanishing into thin air.

He wasn't in any of the shooting sites, and he wasn't at the restaurant area either. Someone went to his trailer, but it was locked and there was no answer when they knocked.

Caroline didn't have any other scenes to shoot, except the scenes where the twins were together. She had already played those scenes as Tatia and now she was playing as Catherine, interacting with everyone she needed except for Klaus. Two hours later she was done, but couldn't be dismissed, as they hoped to find Klaus. He didn't leave as his Lamborghini was still in the improvised parking lot, but no one knew about him either.

She decided to go to her trailer to pass some lines and memorize her dialogues. It would save her time from doing it at night. As she was going through her trailers steps she heard a loud noise. Paying closer attention she realized it was coming from Klaus' trailer. Their doors were side by side, just some inches apart, and turning around she went to his trailer instead, her open hands banging on the door, causing a few crew members from a distance to look at her.

"Klaus!" she yelled on the top of her lungs, as her hand nearly spanked the metal door.

The snoring had stopped and a few moments later she finally heard steps inside, and just then the door opened, revealing a disheveled Klaus in front of her.

"Are you sleeping?" she refrained herself from smacking him. There was nothing more she wanted than to slap some sense into him at that moment, but there were too many witnesses.

"I took a medicine for my head, and decided to take a nap until lunch break was over. My head's killing me," he offered distractedly, still sleepy and a little bit drunk from it.

"You've get to be kidding me! The lunch break was hours ago, we've been waiting for you and people actually came here, and knocked, but no one answered them," she ranted, her hands flying from her waist to the air, showing her indignation with his lack of responsibility.

"I was pretty out, sweetheart, I wouldn't have heard if the world exploded outside," he offered, and he actually looked tired, but she wasn't going to buy it. He was drunk as a skunk and probably came to work straight from the sluts he bedded during his part, of course he had to be tired! It would be a miracle if he was disposed!

"It's only day ten, Klaus, and you're already compromising the project," she stated, feeling tired as well. They had barely started and she felt like she had had enough. She had never worked with high maintenance costars before, and it seemed to be more wearing than any amount of shooting.

"I didn't exactly choose to be sick, love," he turned to get back inside his trailer, Caroline hot on his tracks.

"Sick! Do you really think anyone here believes you're sick? We all know it's a front you're keeping, trying to justify your behavior," she yelled, as he took a glass of water.

"Do you want me to get a doctor's report on my condition, Mrs. Forbes?" he asked, praying she would keep her tone down. His head was still killing him.

"This is something I've been working hard to get for some time now. It's my baby and I won't allow you to destroy it," she pointed her index finger on him.

"Don't you think you're giving me too much credit, love?" he smirked, looking for yet another Advil, Aspirin, or whatever else he could find to help him with the pain.

"I won't stop at anything to make this my best work to date, and I won't let you come in my way," she continued her rant menacingly.

"And why would I do that, sweetheart?" he asked amused.

"Because isn't that the thrilling part for you? Just know it won't be as easy as you thought," she turned on her heels to leave, before hearing him agree with her.

"Okay,"

"You don't know me, Klaus. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," she looked back at him, her finger pointed to him again, her voice more threatening than ever.

"I can't wait, love," he uttered, before taking two pills he had found in one of the cabinets. He didn't even check what they were, they must help with pain.

"Well soon you'll change your mind," she scolded, slamming the door behind her.

"Will that be after or before I get _myself_ _into you_?" he yelled and she had to stop herself from coming back and slapping him in the face.

* * *

She called Alaric and informed him Klaus was actually sleeping in his trailer, and that she was on hers in case they needed anything from her. Not longer after she talked to the producer, she heard someone knocking on the door next to hers before it opened and closed. It wasn't long before she heard the door's movement again, and she wondered who went there and what they did knowing Klaus had been there the whole time. She expected someone to kick Mr. Trouble's ass, but instead only ten minutes later she received an e-mail releasing the cast for the day, and the following morning. Which meant they didn't manage to bring Klaus out, and there weren't any more scenes without him to shoot.

She was furious, but decided it would be better to head back to the city. She needed to take a relaxing bath and call her husband. She missed Tyler and it had been only a few days. She was used to her football player husband's traveling routine, so spending some days apart wasn't anything new, but it was April and he was actually on vacation. Instead of staying in New Orleans with her, he took the chance to visit his parents in Virginia. They hadn't talked about how long he would stay in Richmond, but she knew he wouldn't stay that long as his annual trip with Dean and Chris was just a couple of weeks away. She didn't mind the absence as she was used to it after dating for four years, and being married for one and half. That was already his life when she met him six years ago, and she always made a point to never interfere on it. She knew how he lived when she agreed to date him and she didn't want – or needed – him to change because of her. But for once she hoped he'd pay more attention to her than his parents and friends. Actually, she had these feelings constantly, but normally out of a whim, which is why they never had a fight because of it. But now she actually needed him. She had never been in such a stressful project before, and even if it'd been only the first week from twenty-five- to -thirty weeks, she was already tired. Frustrated actually, but few things tired Caroline Forbes more than frustration.

She thought about calling Tyler now, but as she approached her car she saw Damon walking towards his, and knowing she would regret it later, she approached him. As she walked, she looked around and noticed Klaus' Lamborghini wasn't parked anymore, making her even more annoyed.

"Hey, Damon," she greeted as she approached the director.

"Hi, Caroline," he offered a small smile in return.

"So why were we dismissed for the rest of the day and tomorrow's morning? I thought we were supposed to wrap up shooting the first episode today?" she asked calmly, not showing one sign of how infuriated she was.

"Klaus wasn't feeling well and we depend quite a bit on him as the first episode is heavily centered on him," he explained, and she smiled slightly, taking a deep breath before trying to say her next words as softly as possible.

"I know it's none of my business, and I don't have another project after this one, and the series won't premiere until January, but everyone in the industry knows about his… tendencies. He was completely hammered today. It was hard to shoot with him when his breath almost made _me_ drunk as well," she offered, seeing as Damon sighed, and leaned against the nearby car.

"Klaus is complicated, we know it, Caroline and we knew it when we chose his name for the part. Actually this whole series was written because of him. He and Stefan are really close and a few years ago they wrote a few ideas down. Stefan was pursuing a writer career instead of acting, and Klaus had great ideas. Although this is a new script, the rough was written almost ten years ago, between the two of them. When we presented the project to the network we had both been adamant we wanted Klaus in the lead role. Of course the executives weren't too happy about it. But they had requested we start shooting earlier, just in case any mishaps happened and compromised the schedule," Damon explained, but instead of soothing her anger, his words only fueled it. If someone couldn't be professional about their work, they shouldn't employ them!

"It's really cool that he and Stefan actually have a chance to see their ideas becoming something concrete, but just because he's the reason why this project exists, it doesn't give him the right to jeopardize it," Caroline controlled her tone the best she could, trying to sound concerned about the project, instead of the rabid beast she felt inside.

"He won't jeopardize it, Caroline, I'm sure Klaus will recovery from his illness soon and we'll continue as scheduled, he's invested in this, I know it," Damon reassured, but she could see it in his face it was more wishful thinking than certainty. And somehow it made it impossible for her to continue to hold her anger back.

"Illness? The only illness he has at the moment is being an alcoholic, Damon," she protested, throwing her hands in the air.

"You don't know him," the director offered understandingly, showing her accusations didn't bother him.

"And I don't want to, Damon, but it's not fair for the rest of us to be victims of his careless attitude," she vented, and he closed his eyes briefly before looking at her again.

"He's sick, Caroline, there's nothing I can do about it," his voice was still serene, and it only made her angrier. She hated how biased Damon was about Klaus.

"I know you're friends and all, and it's not really my business, but don't try to convince me he's sick. Just tell me that he gets special treatment and even if I don't approve of it, I'll accept it as at least things will be clear," she complained, and that seemed to have annoyed Damon, as his demeanor changed and he step away from the car he was leaning on.

"I just dismissed him from working because he had a 103°F fever, Caroline, I don't think even Klaus can make up such corporal temperature," he said stoically.

"He was drunk, Damon, and he took medicine as if it was water, of course his body had to react somehow," she shook her head, disapprovingly.

"And how do you know he took any medicine?" he asked curious.

"He did it in front of me, I'm sure he doesn't even know what he took, or if the amount was appropriate," she rolled her eyes.

"And you did nothing to stop him?" Damon asked, shocked. He knew Klaus was reckless, but he didn't expect someone like Caroline to be so careless.

"And why would I?" she retorted. She wasn't his babysitter.

"Because he could have had something serious, Caroline! Klaus can be quite stupid sometimes," Damon protested.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was too mad to think straight. I'm invested in this, Damon. This is really important to me, this could change my career, and I don't want anyone to ruin it," she confessed, seeing that her director was actually right. She should have talked some sense into Klaus, as she could say whatever he took wasn't the usual pain killer.

"As I said, you don't know him, Caroline. And mark my words, if Klaus is going to influence your career based in this project, he'll probably prop it," he said with a serious tone.

"Are you this confident about his talent or is that just what you wish to happen?" she asked, honestly, hoping he would also be honest with her.

"He's outstanding, Caroline, fantastic as the Brits say. You don't find a talent like that every day and when he brings the spotlight to a project he gives his costars a chance to shine as well, especially if they have amazing chemistry as the two of you," Damon praised, and she could see that he wasn't trying to convince himself. He had no doubts about those words.

"I don't doubt his talent, Damon, but I'm not exactly confident about his commitment," she offered quietly, wishing that Klaus really committed to the project, especially if he was as great as Damon believed. Actually, if she was honest with herself, she had been impressed with him the past week. He seemed to do things so naturally, without any effort, and normally the result was amazing.

"You don't have to worry about that, Caroline. I know how to handle Klaus. Everything is going to be alright, and I'm sure we'll be proud of it when we're finished with the series. Maybe even manage a few nominations," Damon moved his hand to her shoulder, and she nodded.

"Thanks for understanding. Have a good night," he offered, before walking away.

_Understanding… as if I had any other option here,_ she thought as she also walked towards her car.

* * *

_AN.: I'm back :) Had a great vacation, extended it for a few more days, but the weekly updates will be resumed from now on._

_This chapter isn't what you guys expected, I'm sure. I wanted to create tension before proximity - not the other way around. Caroline is a little bit of a bitch - I know - but that's my idea for her in this story. She's fierce and she works very hard for the things she wants. I also started covering how her relationship with Tyler works. I'm sure you can already say where I'm going with this, as I do no cheating and I won't write him becoming gay as some of you suggested._

_Speaking of you, I'm really thankful for all the feedback I got for this story. You guys are great :D I'd love for you to keep it coming._

_Huge thanks to **Melody** who did the cover to this story and to my twin **Flora, **who is amazing and also happens to be my beta. You girls rock.  
_

_Next there's the start of Stefan/Caroline's friendship - I'm very invested on it and A LOT of Rebekah - because of course I'm bringing my Queen to this story, even if they shoot in Nola and she lives in LA. And guess who she has a past with? (not sure if I mentioned it in the previous chapters, as my vacation almost literally erased all my memory lol)._

_Can't wait to hear from you._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Babi_


	4. III

.

**III**

* * *

Caroline had to admit she may have been a little harsh on Klaus. Not only did he not show up the next day, but Alaric decided to start shooting episode two without wrapping episode one. There weren't many scenes left from the first one and it seemed like Klaus could be away for another couple of days.

Stefan handed them the script for the episode for them to start the reading, and Caroline didn't miss how the credit to the writing went to both Stefan and Klaus, the actor's name even coming before the writer's. Damon once again played Niklaus, and Caroline wished only for a moment that her director was her costar. Damon was professional and although his ego was bigger than the state of Louisiana, he was good in his job. He was harsh when he needed to be and maybe just a tad too perfectionist, but Caroline liked to be pushed. She knew demanding directors contributed to actors' growth and she wanted to go further with her career.

"Stef, step up as Klaus, please," Damon asked and his brother moved from his position to sit by Caroline's side, although it wasn't necessary.

They continued to read the script and after a couple of hours they finally finished it.

"How is he?" she asked Stefan once they were dismissed from the meeting to do customization and makeup.

"At the hospital," Stefan offered, knowing she meant Klaus.

"Is it that bad?" she asked, surprised his words.

"He has the flu and medicine poisoning," he explained, and she felt the world falling on her shoulders. She saw him taking the pills in front of her and she knew he was intoxicated. Instead of stopping him from doing something so stupid and dangerous, she just kept ranting on how she wouldn't allow him to destroy the series.

"I should have said something," she whispered more to herself than to him.

"It's not your fault, Caroline. Damon told me what you saw. Klaus can't let go of his pills, especially when he's sick. Unlike most think he isn't addicted to heroin, cocaine or crack. His main problem has always been the medicine he took and the alcohol induced lifestyle he isn't willing to give up on," Stefan offered warmly, but it wouldn't be that easy to brush off Caroline's guilt.

"But still I should have tried to stop him instead of yelling at him, he wasn't even sick to start with," she offered, and understood quickly there was nothing he could say that would make her change her mind. He knew well how guilt could torture someone.

"I know he can be a handful and it's only been a little over a week, but he has his heart in this project. He won't mess it up like he did with the last ones he worked on," he tried to reassure her, and seeing her biting her bottom lip he concluded he at least planted a seed of doubt in her judgment of Klaus.

"Damon seems to be convinced the same, but I could read through his words. He wants Klaus to be committed; he isn't so sure he actually is," she sighed.

"Klaus wrote almost everything in the script we just read. I only did the necessary changes to adapt it to a television script. Although we never planned in making this a movie or a series, this is more his project than anyone else's," he explained and for a moment Caroline wondered if Klaus was really the genius his friends painted him to be. She had to agree that she was impressed with some of their scenes together, but how much could talent cover recklessness?

"So Damon also said," she shrugged.

"Maybe you should have a little faith on us when it comes to Klaus," he offered, bringing a light smile to her.

"It's Klaus I have problems putting faith on," she shook her head, also smiling at him.

"Rebekah is coming to stay with him, as he's sick, I'll ask to consider staying longer," Stefan's demeanor quickly changed, becoming tense and looking ahead of him instead of her.

"Who is Rebekah?" she frowned more, because of his behavior than the unknown name.

"You've never heard of his sister before?" he asked with a small smirk.

"No, I only know his brother who is also a director."

"Rebekah is his younger sister, she's a model until she's known and respected enough in the business to become a designer," his smile warmed and Caroline raised one of her eyebrows.

"And do you think she's going to put her own career on hold to babysit her brother?" she asked curious. She thought Damon and Stefan weren't helping Klaus by enabling the bad behavior he presented, and it seemed they weren't the only ones to protect Klaus.

"I don't think a twenty-eight year old needs babysitting, not even Klaus," he answered smiling, knowing that was exactly what Rebekah would do.

It had been hard to call her the night before. He still couldn't say where they went wrong, but after sleeping together for many times throughout the years, they finally decided to move their relationship to the next level. It only lasted a few months, and every now and then they slept together again, but she always made sure to trace the line there. They wouldn't become more than sex buddies, and all the times he tried to understand why she was so adamant about it, she shut him out.

"But that's just what you suggested," Caroline chuckled.

"He's sick, and she's going to take care of him. It won't harm anyone if she stays longer. She can really pester him about his… difficulties," he looked uncomfortable about what to say or not about Klaus. He was one of his best friends and he didn't want to expose his friend's life, but he knew he would need Caroline on board for them to make this work. If she started being a bitch to Klaus, things would only get more complicated, as Klaus couldn't resist a challenge.

"Are you close to her as well?" Caroline asked intrigued.

When he didn't answer, and sort of looked away, she realized _she_ wasn't close to him and shouldn't ask that kind of question.

"Never mind, it's none of my business," she offered embarrassedly. She had already crossed a line with Damon the day before; she didn't need to cross yet another one with Stefan. Although the writer wasn't her boss, his brother was and she knew they were a package when it came to protecting Klaus.

"No problem. I'm close to the three of them. Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus," Stefan explained, although he left off the part of their relationship in the present and the past.

"Still, I shouldn't have asked," Caroline insisted, and he could say she was as stubborn as both Mikaelson's siblings. He could only imagine if Rebekah, Klaus and Caroline ever started an argument disagreeing with one another. It would have blood spilled before any of them gave in.

"It's no secret, so don't worry," he offered, before they started a comfortable silence as they walked towards the costumer's rooms.

"When is she arriving?" Caroline asked as they crossed the studio.

"She's probably already here. I called her last night after I took Klaus to his apartment," he checked the time on his watch. It was ten in the morning and he was positive Rebekah would already be at New Orleans, if not at the hospital already.

"I should probably apologize to him," Caroline said guiltily.

"Klaus doesn't hold grudges, Caroline, and he knows his reputation entitles people to think such things about him," he offered her an honest smile.

"Still. I was a bitch," embarrassment for her behavior once again took over, and she felt her cheeks burning slightly.

"He probably doesn't even remember it," Stefan shook his head. Klaus would hardly remember anything he did the past day. He was drunk and high on his painkillers.

"Well, it won't hurt if I say I'm sorry when I see him again," she offered almost cheerily. She really hoped he wouldn't remember much or anything from their previous conversation when she met him again.

"I know it seems like Damon and I are favoring him, and enabling his bad behavior, and maybe this is exactly what we're doing. But this is a friend of ours, someone we want to help and someone we know and understand. Whereas it may look like we're just protecting him, we're dealing with him in the way we know will work. Klaus doesn't react well to being scolded especially publicly. Just rest assured we're not enabling his bad behavior," he explained, sounding very serious and she knew just then Damon had indeed talked to Stefan before. It was probably why the green-eyed Salvatore made sure to talk to her for the first time since they started shooting. She should have held her anger back.

"I'm not saying you and Damon are enabling him, Stefan," she looked ashamed, knowing she was lying and positive Stefan could see through her, as his eyes squirmed a little bit on her, before he subtly cleared his throat and continued.

"Maybe not something that bad, but I can say you don't think we're handling this situation as we should. He's only been late one day and he's been sick, he didn't even mess up much," Stefan said, and that was his biggest mistake. Caroline was almost allowing herself to be easy on Klaus, but when he openly ignored Klaus' latest shenanigan she changed her mind.

"He was completely drunk yesterday, Stefan. I don't think being drunk is part of work's ethic," her demeanor completely changed and she sounded almost infuriated.

"I know, but Klaus is his biggest enemy. He got sick on the weekend and instead of going to the doctor, he just used alcohol as a way to get better," he tried to explain, but she had another thing coming.

"Don't you think that's stretching 'a glass of wine a day keeps the doctor away'?" she quoted the air.

"He self destroys, which is why I think Rebekah could help him around," he answered tiredly. He knew it would be hard to convince anyone else to try to overlook Klaus' actions, but he had to at least try, especially with Caroline.

"And still you don't see it as babysitting," she muttered under her breath, but he seemed to have heard her perfectly.

"Klaus is no baby, and it may seem to you that he's immature, but his problems go way deeper," he offered, not knowing if he should have said much, but Caroline had an opinion about it.

"Stefan, I don't think we should be talking about our coworker in the break. The message is clear. I overstepped my boundaries with Damon yesterday, and it was out of line. I'll make sure to apologize to him as well. I thank you for explaining to me what really happened," she offered as they reached the costumes' room.

"I just want you to give him a chance to prove you wrong," he stopped in front of her, his hands still in his pockets. Caroline was good at character judgment and she could easily see Stefan was a good guy. Kind, polite, warm, even soft. She wondered how much it clouded his assessment on his friend. Damon showed more doubts about his words, but Stefan seemed to believe them without any doubts or fear to be mistaken.

"It would help if he doesn't keep proving everyone right," she sighed tiredly.

"He won't blow it up, Caroline; I can assure you of that. See you around," he nodded curtly, before he walked away, leaving a still annoyed Caroline, but also conflicted about her reaction to him the previous day. Both Stefan and Damon made it clear that Klaus was probably a victim of the situation he was currently on, and that while one could blame him for starting, maybe it was beyond him to make it stop. Caroline Forbes was a force to be reckoned with, but she was also a passionate young woman who would probably have a second career fixing people around her. She wondered as she walked, if instead of judging Klaus, it wouldn't be more productive and better for both of them and for the rest of the crew if she tried to help him somehow.

* * *

"I suppose this is an improvement of the last thing I found in your bed," Rebekah announced as she entered her brother's hospital room.

"An IV doesn't seem to be an improvement for a human being, sister," he grimaced slightly. His head was still killing him and he was going to ask the doctor to give him another painkiller. He knew his system had too much medication at the moment and he needed to be rehydrated, but he had such little tolerance to pain.

"A lot of things are improvements to the women you bed, brother. An IV is just one of them," she offered sarcastically, pulling a chair and sitting by his side, while checking her phone.

"So I trust Stefan called you?"

"Yes, he did,"

"Well, I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine. Got the flu, drank too much, it didn't mix well with the painkillers, I got dehydrated," he explained, looking bored and rolling his eyes.

"Grow up and I won't keep coming to clean up your messes," she offered while composing a text message.

"As if you haven't been looking for the perfect excuse to stalk Stefan again," he smirked, taking her phone from her hands, and seeing that she was indeed texting the youngest Salvatore saying she was already at the hospital taking care of her 'pain of a brother'.

"I'm not a stalker, let alone to Stefan Salvatore," she said nearly jumping on him, collecting her phone back.

"The notches in your bedpost you have under his name say otherwise," he continued to rile her up.

"We've dated for three short months, Nik, I suppose sex was expected," she tried to dismiss him, putting her phone away after confirming the text was actually sent.

"And how about all the other times you slept with him ever since?"

"I can't believe Stefan talks about his sex life with the brother of the girl he's sleeping with," she protested, pushing the chair away from Klaus and before starting to compose yet another text.

_Stop being a pervert who shares your sex life with the brother of the girl you're banging._

"He doesn't. I just bait him the way I just baited you, and somehow I'm never too off target when it comes to the two of you," he chuckled, and seeing the deadly stare she sent his way, he was positive Stefan received another text, not as nice as the first.

"You're changing subjects. I'm here to talk about you and your health, not Stefan and me," she put her phone away again.

"But your stalkerish-friends-with-benefits-without -friendship with Stefan is much more interesting than my condition, little sister,"

"What kind of brother talks openly about his sister's sex life?" she shook her head, but before Klaus could voice the word on the tip of his tongue, she held her hand, "Don't answer,"

He held both of his hands in the air as well, smirking, while she rolled her eyes, reaching for her phone that beeped showing she had a new message.

_I never talk about my sex life with your brother. Period. Let alone when it involves his sister. Where did that idea come from?_

"Nik…"

"Please, Rebekah, spare me the lecture. I know it was stupid, I won't do it again," he answered curtly. He didn't want to have that conversation for the hundredth time. Especially not when his head was hurting so bad.

"Except this is the thousandth time you make me that promise," her demeanor changed, and she actually looked sad, making him feel even worse about it. The only down side of living the way he did was hurting Rebekah and Elijah in the process. He didn't want to make things more difficult for his siblings, but that was the only way he knew to cope with the constant memories and nightmares that continued to haunt him.

"It's stupid, I admit, but I want this project to be my best to date, I'm not going to mess it up," he offered honestly. He was willing to try his best to avoid the alternative universe he created to escape his reality. He was even considering therapy for real this time. Also Damon and Stefan were his friends, and he didn't want to give them any problems.

"It's great to know you're invested, Nik, but we both know sometimes you don't control yourself as much as you wish," she offered quietly.

"Which is why you're going to stay around for a while, isn't it?" he sighed.

"I'm just trying to help, Nik,"

"And I'm thankful for that, Bekah, but it's not necessary," he offered uncomfortably. He really hated that his sister had to put her life on hold to take care of him. Both Rebekah and Elijah spent way too much time trying to help him. He didn't deserve their help, especially when it was keeping them from things important to them. Elijah and Katherine just recently became parents again and Rebekah was trying really hard to be more than a pretty face in the fashion business. Still they both found time away from their family and dreams to come out in his help whenever he needed it. He just wished they would give up on him, but he was certain they wouldn't. Rebekah worked her way around of making the boys agree to the 'always and forever' motto, but somehow it became truth to the three siblings.

"Just a few days, I'll be back in LA by the end of next week," she suggested and he knew it was better to agree than engage in an argument with Rebekah. She was quite stubborn.

"Only if you promise not to go anywhere near Stefan's bed," he offered a broad – and cynical – smile to her.

"I wasn't planning to anyway," she shrugged, suddenly paying a lot of attention on her nails. She wasn't agreeing to be clear of the youngest Salvatore, just to stay clear of his bed…

"Or in any other bed. Just don't have sex with him," he completed smirking knowingly.

"Do you really expect me to stick around a moribund without any compensation?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now who's making sex a business transaction?" he teased, and she actually looked around the bedroom to find something to throw at him, but there wasn't anything in the little furniture.

"Shut up,"

"Just don't mess it up, Bekah. We all know when Stefan sleeps with you he isn't in his right frame of mind, and I sort of need him to be on his best right now," the smile dropped from his face and she knew he was being serious. It wasn't her fault that Stefan never got over the end of their relationship. If he couldn't accept it, it wasn't her fault. She wouldn't pass the fun and crazy sex they had just because he was broody.

"You're a jerk," she said, taking her purse from the couch and turning to leave.

"Talking about cleaning up messes, can you get someone to clean the apartment? The vomit must smell really bad by now," he asked, barely holding back the laughter.

"I'm totally getting a hotel room," she said to herself, walking out of his bedroom.

"Thanks, little sister," he yelled at her retreating form, while his phone flashed with a new text.

He reached for it expecting it to be Rebekah bitching or maybe Stefan, but he was surprised when he read the message from the unknown sender.

_I'm so sorry to hear about what happened. I think I jumped to conclusions yesterday. Get well soon, you're missed here. -Caroline._

* * *

_AN.: sorry there's no KC in this chapter, but I just couldn't find a way to make it fit in and I also wanted to give Stebekak background and I really like Klebekah bond and Steroline friendship, so I'm sorry. The next few chapters will be heavy in the KC front, I promise._

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter - although a lot of you abandoned me - and I want to offer a special thanks to **Flora** - who is always so amazing and wonderful. A flawless human being._

_Next: Niklaus and Tatia meet for the first time, Klaus riles Caroline up, but she won't back down._

_Have a nice weekend - and if someone here reads my other story, I'll need a few more days to update it as Erin is traveling._

_Bárbara_


	5. IV

.

**IV**

* * *

Klaus was finally back at work on Thursday and just like the previous week – before his sickness and alcohol episodes – he seemed to be focused on the work at hands.

They were behind with scenes to episode one and already slightly behind with the second as well. While the second episode was more centered on Caroline's characters, most of her scenes were shared with Klaus. They were showing how Tatia and Niklaus met, how they became close after only a few days and their present situation with her locked down on the Lancasters' cellar. The few scenes she didn't share with him were shot with Mason Lockwood the day before. His character Noah and her other character – Catherine - also fell in love and Tatia played their cupid. But those were small and few scenes and Caroline was once again depending on Klaus.

This time, though, she wouldn't blame him. Even if he acted irresponsibly with his drinking, he still had the flu and while mixing medicine with alcohol only made it worse, he never lied about his illness.

"Welcome back," she offered as he joined them in the reading room.

"Thanks sweetheart," he replied with a small smile.

"Feeling better?" Mason asked, and Klaus confirmed it, saying he was relieved to finally leave the hospital.

"Do you still have a fever?" Serena asked from her seat, far from where he was sitting.

"A little bit, but it's under control now. Thank you guys, for understanding and I'm sorry for delaying the shooting," he said humbly and Caroline raised one of her eyebrows. _Is it an act or not?_ She asked herself, but she couldn't say. He really sounded honest, and despite feeling bad for what she did to him a couple of days ago, and wanting to give him a little more trust, she still had issues with him.

"It's good to have you back, Klaus, but we need to capitalize our time now. I'd like to try to make up for lost time and the small setback we had, and maybe end the week where we were supposed to. But to make it happen we'd have to work all the days. I talked to Alaric and we came up with a schedule, all of you except for Klaus, is going to have a day off this week, but we won't be able to release everyone the same day. You'll receive the notice later today. Starting tomorrow a couple of you will have a day off until Sunday,"

"Even me?" Caroline asked curious, and Damon's smile faded a little.

"We're going to do our best to make sure even you have some rest, although this episode is centered on Tatia and there's also a lot of Catherine," the director said, feeling bad to having her – of all people – to have to change her plans because of Klaus. He knew she was the one who was having the hardest time working with the problematic actor.

"I don't mind coming every day if I must, Damon. Don't feel so bad about it. Klaus got sick; there was nothing any of us could do about it. It could happen to any of us. I'm not that tired; we had an afternoon and morning off earlier this week, so I think I'm fine,"

"I feel the same, buddy," Mason offered, knowing Noah was also very present in the second episode, especially because of Catherine.

"Actually, Damon, I think it's wise for us to go day by day. Klaus was just released from the hospital, and we don't know how much he'll stand. He had a very nasty flu in addition to other complications," Stefan pondered.

"He has a point, Damon," Alaric agreed.

"No. I'll do it. I'm not feeling 100% yet, maybe not even 50%, but I've worked in much worse conditions before. I'm taking my meds accordingly and my sister flew to help me, I'll be fine," Klaus assured, and although Damon wanted to consider it done, he knew not even Klaus could predict how his body would react from the action filled scenes they still had to shoot.

"How about we start with the lighter scenes, the ones where he needs less energy and progress from there?" Serena suggested.

"Brilliant idea," Mason offered promptly and she blushed slightly.

"So it's set, we'll do the reading again, start with the flashback scenes involving Niklaus, and leave the present time scenes for the next few days. Let's do it, guys, we have a lot of work to do," Damon offered and they positioned themselves to do the reading.

* * *

_Niklaus, Noah and August were coming back from the hunting – Noah carrying a couple of rabbits, August a duck, while Niklaus carried the weapons – when they came across two identical women just outside their village._

_The girls looked to the three men, startled, and reaching for each other's hands they stood up from where they were catching some herbs._

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" Niklaus asked, as he had never seen any of them in the twenty-two years he had spent living in the distant land he was born after his parents lost his two older brothers to the plague. He was defensive because although they were women and couldn't look older than eighteen, they could be wolves, and tonight was going to be a full moon._

"_My name is Tatia and this is my sister Catherine. We moved to the village a couple of days ago. Our mother talked to some man called Mikael, who agreed with my family living here," the smaller between the twins offered, and Niklaus could see the fire in her eyes. It was unusual for a woman to speak like that among men, staring right at them, instead of avoiding their gazes._

"_Mikael is our father," Noah offered, and relief could be seen in both girls' faces._

"_Our mother said something about Mikael having a few sons and a daughter," Catherine offered almost shyly, looking down, but the small smirk on her face revealed she was also mischievous._

"_That would be us, and my youngest brothers, Rosemary and Caleb," August smirked._

"_I'm Noah, and these are my brothers Niklaus and August," the oldest brother offered._

"_Catherine," one of the twins offered her hand, and Noah kissed it gently, before August did the same, although he made a point to kiss her other hand. Niklaus only nodded his head in her direction, deciding to behold the girls, instead of being diplomatic like his older brother, and flirty, like his younger._

"_Tatia," the seemingly more forward twin offered and the brothers repeated their previous actions._

"_Allow us to escort you back to the village. It's almost night time and I'm sure father informed you that these are dangerous days to stay out when the sun is set," Noah offered, and the girls agreed, following the men._

"Cut," Damon called, approaching the actors.

"I want the Tatia and Niklaus attraction to be a first sight thing. I want you to steal looks at her all the time, Klaus. Caroline, I want you to look expectantly at him after you introduce yourself, as if expecting him to show more reaction to being introduced to you than he was to Catherine,"

"Am I to play Catherine or Tatia in the next take?"she asked, as she had played Catherine in the previous one and a double played Tatia. Later they would change costumes and the scene would be played again the closest possible to the best take to the first scene.

"We'll move to the Tatia take now, meaning you're released," Damon turned to Mason and Kol who handed their fake dead animals to someone in the crew and left the set in the woods.

"While Caroline changes her wig and dress, I want to discuss the scene with you, Klaus," Damon said and the actor nodded, watching as Caroline also walked away.

"How are you feeling?" the director asked.

"So far so good," he shrugged.

"I know you're far from fully recovered, but I need you to try to put some fire back in your eyes. The three previous scenes didn't require much, but this one I want to be special. I want the spectator to catch the almost instantaneous attraction between you and Tatia. I need you to look livelier. Remember this is human Niklaus and isn't as dark as his hybrid self. I want you to hold some innocence in your expression, but also some depth and emotion. I want you to be affected by her beauty, by the fire you can promptly catch in her eyes. I want you to be nearly mesmerized by the beauty standing in front of you. I don't want you to look in love, that's not the route we're taking, but I want you to look curious, attracted despite still reluctant and suspicious. Show you're intrigued"

"It needs to be prompted by Caroline," Klaus shrugged, and Damon raised his eyebrows.

"What? If I am to have any sort of reaction she has to show something that draws me in," Klaus explained.

"And what do you suggest her to do? It's the 900's, Klaus, women weren't allowed to even look at men's faces by then, especially in a remote piece of land, and she's already breaking some rules as it is,"

"That's where we disagree, mate. Exactly for being a different world, don't expect Old World's society conventions to apply. Those women are supposed to be natives running from the north – because Catherine was pregnant. Those remote places had their own conventions and we could make it believable if Tatia already showed some of her fierceness even in the 900's especially protecting her sister that was almost kicked out by her family because of the pregnancy," Klaus reasoned, and for a moment Damon was quiet, listening.

The makeup and costume room wasn't set too far from the spot in the woods they were shooting, and when Caroline came back they were still discussing Klaus' idea.

"Caroline, I think we're going to change a few things from the first take," Damon said, and she nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Klaus and I were talking and he suggested us to make Tatia to resemble her present self in the flashbacks,"

"In ancient times?" she frowned slightly.

"Ancient times in America, before it had been discovered by Europeans, love. This part of the world was basically still as wild as it has been since the Big Bang or God's command. They were a little bit more… savages. They aren't Aztecs or American Indians, but Canadian natives. We can take some liberties about their culture,"

"But what's the point?"

"I told Klaus I wanted him to be drawn to Tatia from the moment he saw her for the first time," Damon said hoping Caroline would read between the lines and he didn't need to explain further, but Klaus thought otherwise.

"And although you're one beautiful woman, sweetheart, I want to believe my character isn't as shallow and I need you to make me captive by you,"

"And what do you expect me to do? The twins are afraid, this is probably their first interaction with someone from the village, and Tatia is protective of Catherine. I don't know if you remember that part of the reading where we see them talking?"

"I did pay attention to the reading, sweetheart, and I also wrote those characters, so I know them just fine," he offered cockily, and she nearly rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying you didn't pay attention, but it was basically me and myself reading a dialogue for over a minute that has probably been written by Stefan in the screenplay adaptation, I know that's the perfect time to check your phone, the window, the weather, Serena…" she answered and he smirked at the mention of their costar, wondering why she mentioned the other blond.

"Still I paid attention to every little word leaving your lips," he said looking at her eyes first and then at her mouth at the mention of it.

"Back to the point, guys," Damon called and they broke their intense gazes, and turned to their director.

"I want you to show something else, Caroline,"

"What, exactly?"

"Something that you won't show while playing Catherine and something that would attract Niklaus to you, and not her,"

"Yeah, I'm keeping the differences in mind that you wanted me to show while playing them. One being coy, shy, embarrassed by her past actions, hurt and sad, although still easy when it comes to boys. The other being stronger, overprotective of her sister, stubborn, determined, and nearly afraid of any interaction with the opposite sex,"

"Summing it up, one has to be boring enough to draw my serious brother's attention, and the other has to have the potential to become the alpha female that is Tatia Lancaster,"

"I wouldn't say boring, but something along those lines," Damon tried some damage control knowing where the duo in front of him was headed.

"But what, exactly? Those are personality traits, not something one can learn with only a few words exchanged in an unexpected and almost terrifying situation for the twins," Caroline retorted, feeling protective of Klaus calling one of her characters boring. No one asked for his opinion.

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked, and despite knowing chances are he was going to rile up Caroline based in the mischief Damon could recognize in his friend's eyes, Klaus still usually offered good ideas, so he simply nodded, and closed his eyes briefly while waiting for the best. He should know better when it came to Klaus though.

"You act like your usual self – or at least like the roles you've been playing the past few years – while playing Catherine, maybe try doing research on some historical heroines. Miss Lawrence perhaps, Miss Knightley, the always amazing Angie… they certainly added some… fire to their characters," he smirked, and Caroline looked up to him with wide eyes, surprised he had the nerve to not only call her boring, but suggest that she look to other actresses work.

"Kate Beckinsale was interesting at one point too, but don't look so offended, sweetheart. All actors can be humble enough to admit they look to others' work and try to learn from it. Unless we're Daniel Day Lewis and Meryl Streep we still have a lot to learn," he continued and she wanted to punch him, but instead she took a deep breath before speaking again.

"And who do you get your inspiration from? RDJ? Because I'm sure you can see a lot of you in his past, or maybe even 'Angie' in her old days," she quoted the actress' name, while she spoke with an irritated voice.

"Robbie became boring. Why do you and Rebekah insist on bringing him up? I don't want to be the next Robbie,"

"Oh, you want to be the next James Dean, right?"

"Guys, enough!" Damon said loudly and impatiently. "Caroline, try to add something else to Tatia. Do you want us to wait a few minutes for you to come up with it?" the director asked, and she simply nodded, turning on her heels and sitting in front of the screen, watching the first take to the scene they were about to reshoot.

"Klaus, I know she already made it clear she can't stand you. I'm positive she would have backed down from the role if it wasn't something she wanted so much. How about you don't make it worse for all of us, especially for the two of you?"

"Trust my methods, Damon. You'll see the difference in five minutes," he smirked knowingly, while looking at Caroline who was looking closely at the screen in front of her.

"Riling her up may bring that fire you and I want to watch, but I don't think that's a good method because this is only episode two, and I don't think making your opposite costar hating you will help the rest of the series. I'd rather we reshoot the scene for the next three days until she finally finds Tatia's ground than have her hating you more than she already does,"

"Mate, just trust me. Your guts agree with me. Call me when America's Sweetheart is ready," he winked, walking towards the opposite direction of where Caroline was to grab some water.

* * *

Ten minutes later and they were ready to restart the scene.

"Try to tone down the rage, love, we're supposed to meet for the first time here," he said gathering the weapons Niklaus was supposed to be carrying.

She only narrowed her eyes at him and took her place by her double side, while a couple of male doubles joined Klaus just to voice his brothers' lines as the cameras would be focusing mainly in their faces, shooting the surrounding only to mix both scenes to have the twins at the same time.

When they were ready, they nodded to Damon.

"Action," the director said.

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" Niklaus asked, looking closely at the two young girls he had never seen before in the village._

"_My name is Tatia and this is my sister Catherine. We moved to the village a couple of days ago. My mother talked to some man called Mikael, who agreed with my family living here," one of the twins answered, her head held high, her words fearless, her eyes fixed on his, showing she was not afraid – although she was._

"_Mikael is our father," one of the doubles said._

"_Mother said something about Mikael having a few sons and a daughter," the one playing Catherine offered._

"_That would be us, and my youngest brothers, Rosemary and Caleb,"_

"_I'm Noah, and these are my brothers Niklaus and August," _

"_Catherine," the girl offered, and watching the greetings in front of him, Niklaus took a step back, pretending to be busy with his weapons, while addressing her only nodding briefly his head._

"_I'm Tatia," Caroline said, but instead of allowing the brothers to reach her hand, she turned her attention to the herbs she had been collecting before she and her sister joined them._

"_Allow us to escort you back to the village. It's almost night time and I'm sure father informed you that these are dangerous days to stay out after the sun is set," one of the other men offered, and crossing arms with her sister, Tatia led the way out._

"Cut," Damon said again, but he didn't say anything else. He asked to rewind the scene from the many angles and watched one by one, without saying another word, while Caroline – ignoring Klaus – waited for the director's decision.

"Was that any better?" Klaus asked at ease, approaching Damon with both of his hands on the back of his waist.

"It seems good," Damon nodded, but the actor could tell he was not sure.

"Caroline, I liked the changes you did, I think it's closer to what I want between Tatia and Niklaus, but I think we should try to shoot it again. Use the same lines, just try to be a little less… unfriendly," the director asked with a tight smile.

Caroline narrowed her eyes on Klaus again, who was smirking quietly, before he collected himself and moved to where they were shooting.

She turned to Stefan who was watching from a small distance, while trying his best to suppress a laugh.

"Please tell me in those twelve episodes I get to torture him with every weapon known to humankind," she turned to the writer.

Stefan raised his hands in the air, "He wrote it, and I don't think he doesn't appreciate himself that much,"

"And here I was thinking I could actually torture him and call it an accident," she said before she walked to where Damon and Klaus were talking about the scene.

* * *

_AN.: I really loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys had a good time as well._

_I want to thank everyone who's reviewing, you aren't much, but you mean a lot to me. And I want to thank my beautiful beta - and mermaid - **Flora** - who I love ;)_

_I started writing a new story - a canon (kill me) set on 4x13 (the scene where Klaus cures Caroline). The first two chapters are supposed to cover their scenes from episodes 13 and 14 and from there on it's my spin in the show's story line. The reason I haven't posted it yet? I need a beta :P_

_So I'm posting a sp from what I wrote and whoever wants to be my beta, please let me know._

* * *

_Hopes and Dreams_

_I_

_"Caroline," desperation hit him as he called her name a second time and still she didn't answer._

_He knew she would die, he could feel the life leaving her body and he knew he didn't have much time to make a decision. He should let her die, he had to keep his word, he had to show those people - Tyler especially – that he was as ruthless as ever. He had showed too much mercy towards the people in this town. He should have killed them all – but her – a long time ago, after they tried to kill him the first time. He knew allowing her to live not only gave Tyler victory, but also showed everyone who wanted to see it that he had a weakness, that there was something stronger than his will to feel nothing._

_As an almost silent moan left her lips and her body seemed to relax he made a decision, hoping it wasn't already too late. He moved to the couch, raising her body and bringing her head to rest on his chest, as he bit his own wrist and offered it to her mouth, hoping she would suck it. Praying she would drink from him._

_It took her a second – or two – but he could finally feel her fangs entering his ripped skin and her lips embracing him. His heart that had stopped for a moment, resumed its slow pace, and as she moved her hand to hold his arm, he stroked her hair, feeling the ecstasy of sharing blood with her even more intensely than he felt the first time. He could hear her moans – from pain and pleasure as well, he knew, as he felt her other hand holding his own. The moment her cold fingers touched his he almost lost it, but still found strength to keep going._

_He continued to brush her hair, feeling her taking his life, feeling her suck him in, in more ways than physically. She was still weak and he knew he had indeed been seconds away of losing her forever. She took her time drinking from him, not being able to drink faster, but he didn't mind. He was holding her and she wasn't objecting and for a moment it almost felt like she was caressing his hand the same way he was caressing her hair._

_She didn't know if it was the exhaustion or the soft and soothing touch if his hand on her hair, but her eyelids were too heavy for her to keep them open, and her body didn't seem to have energy to keep sucking from it and consciousness slowly left her._

_He realized the exactly moment she fell asleep, the moment she stopped drinking from him, even if her fangs took a few seconds to retract. But he couldn't move himself from behind her. He couldn't let her go as the words she said kept coming back to him._

_He couldn't believe them; she was probably hallucinating, or worse, manipulating him like she had done so many times before. Either way she didn't mean those words and, therefore, they couldn't be true. There was no hope of salvation for him, not after so many years, not after so many crimes, so many sins. He was hopeless because otherwise he would be fooling himself. There was nothing left for him now that he lost his hybrids and the doppelganger bloodline died with Elena. He couldn't risk to make Elena become human again, and between his hybrids – that proved to be easily un-sired, and his sister last attempt on happiness, he chose Rebekah. It was the least he could do for her after everything he did to her. She had been with him through everything, never leaving his side, he owed her._

_It didn't go unnoticed by him that such thoughts wouldn't have crossed his mind a year ago. He had always loved all his siblings – Rebekah especially – and he would always will, but he would also always put himself first for he knew nobody else would. But somewhere in the past few months he found himself feeling guilty for all the times he betrayed Rebekah – and recently he'd been thinking about Elijah as well. It was a foreign experience that could have been a result of learning that not even his sired hybrids would be the ever loyal family he needed, but he knew better than that. The main reason of that change of heart was now lying against his dark cold broken heart._

_Caroline could be aware of his feelings – that he had never acknowledged even to himself – but she didn't have a clue on her impact in his life. It wasn't her actions, it wasn't her doing. It was simply a consequence of falling in love with her. And it scared him. He had no control over his emotions towards this one girl, and now he felt like everything he had suppressed for a thousand years hit him like a tidal wave. It wasn't only finally loving someone that scared him, it was the power it seemed to have. He knew deep down that Caroline was about to open a gate that had been closed for a longer than a millennium. A gate that prevented any sort of emotion to ever come to the surface. And as each year passed, he added more suppressed and contained emotions inside this place in his heart. With every life he took, with every plea he ignored, with every disappointment, betrayal and hatred action towards him, he buried every human reaction in that little room. The only problem was that it wasn't just a little room anymore, not after a thousand years of bottled up emotions._

_As he held a sleeping Caroline he wondered if she had only been the last straw of an almost infinite amount of repressed emotions, the one that he couldn't hold back because the once small place inside himself where he hid his every emotion was now the biggest part of his self, even if he used every sin he ever committed to bury it deep in his soul, to a place that couldn't even be accessed anymore._

_And now he could feel the lock giving up, he could feel the walls he built succumbing, he could feel everything he ever felt, but rejected, coming back to him and he didn't need to be as wise as he was to know he was closing in dangerous territory. Unknown territory and after living for so long Klaus wasn't familiar with the unknown anymore. He'd seen it all, but he hadn't seen a man recover from a tsunami of feelings that he bottled up for so long. None of his siblings did it. Even Kol showed emotion from time to time, but he had kept it all in. Until Caroline, until now. And feeling his emotions about to take over he feared for his survival. He had barely survive those fifty two years of hallucinations, but he was positive what he was about to enter was much worse. And even if he had killed Caroline that night – as he had truly intended to – it would have been too late. It would have been too much. He was indeed completely in love with her and if he lost her now, he would lose himself along with her. He would die along with her. But she was very much alive in his arms and he had to find a way to deal with it before his love for her became the end of him, and not in the way he had always thought love was weakness. Because the love that was about to take over and destroy him wasn't about weakness, but about a strength he had no control over. Something that was stronger than him. _

* * *

_Let me know your opinion (maybe it sucks as I'm really bad at writing canon stories) and if you can be or recommend me a beta for that story._

_Have a nice weekend_

_xx_

_Babi_


	6. V

.

**V**

* * *

The week had been productive. Caroline was almost done with her scenes and it was still Saturday. She had extensive scenes with Serena, as Rose and Tatia were supposed to become best friends, and when they finished them it was already lunch time. Caroline liked the younger actress, she was very kind and sweet, but Caroline had to admit it bothered her that all men seemed to stop what they were doing to turn to look at Serena whenever she walked in the sets, scenarios or room. It was a little uncomfortable.

Caroline wasn't jealous – she was married after all – it was just that Serena seemed to be oblivious to the effect she had on them, and baking the most delicious cupcakes for the crew certainly gained her more points with the males on the set. There wasn't one man who wasn't enchanted by Serena Van der Woodsen… except Klaus. He was his usual – charmer and flirty – self around the green-eyed actress, but nothing different from the other female actresses and crew members. He clearly wasn't drooling over the gorgeous blond like anyone else. And that actually gained him some cookie points with Caroline.

"Caroline, do you want some?" Serena approached her costar with a Tupperware filled with… brownies.

"How am I supposed to still fit in those dresses if you keep bringing those? We'll be wearing corselets in a few weeks, and this won't help me. Not all of us can eat sweets like a crazy person and still have the most gorgeous body around," Caroline complained, but took a brownie, following Serena who was also eating.

"Fast metabolism, I do know I'm lucky, but my body isn't that great," she said as she ate the last piece of the slice she had, before reaching for another. She had topped herself with that batch.

Caroline could see she wasn't trying to fake some modesty, but really thought so.

"Are you kidding me? Look at those legs!"

"And the cellulite in them," Serena dismissed.

"There's barely any!"

"Do you know a girl who is ever happy with her own body?"

Caroline giggled, also taking another brownie, "I see your point,"

"Exactly,"

"Still all guys have their eyes glued on you,"

"Don't they all check _all_ girls out all the time?" Serena made yet another rhetorical question.

"Yes, except Klaus it seems. He seems unaffected by your beauty," Caroline shared her suspicions. At least he had something positive about him, in addition to the acting – _when he wanted._

"Klaus is awesome," Serena changed her demeanor completely and Caroline raised her eyebrows on her. If the bad boy wasn't into Serena, maybe the same couldn't be said about the young actress.

"I see. Which girl doesn't like the bad boy?" she chuckled, fighting herself not to take yet another brownie. Serena followed her eyes, and saw her internal battle and deciding for her costar she reached for another brownie and handed it to Caroline.

"I'm good friends with Bex, I know him a little better than most, though not much. Klaus Mikaelson is a mystery for those that don't fall for his charms," Serena shrugged.

"And who that is?"

"His sister,"

"Oh Stefan mentioned her. I thought she would appear at least once on set,"

"Damon would kick her out," Serena giggled, reaching for another brownie as well.

"Why? Damon is so nice!" Caroline frowned. If he bore with Klaus of course he would stood his sister, who Caroline doubt could be worse than her brother.

"Because he knows that if Bex is around, Stefan doesn't operate,"

"Oh my God, do share the gossip. I've suspected they had some history," Caroline chuckled, remembering how she caught something the previous week.

"Well, I'm sure part of their story is very well known by most of the crew, so I don't feel like breaking major girl codes here, but they're absolutely crazy for one another. Completely in love with each other, but they won't admit it and just keep their casual sexual relationship in the rare occasions they met throughout the year," Serena kept her tone lower, while most people who worked with the Salvatore brothers knew about Rebekah, it didn't mean she wanted all the rest that didn't to learn it.

"Are you serious?"

"Mmhmm," the taller blond muttered, while chewing.

"And how did you meet her?"

"We did some work together,"

"As a model? Stefan told me she's a model. Or did she do an acting gig?" Caroline asked curious.

"Modeling. I did a little bit of that a few times. I'm really into fashion and so is Bex. We plan to launch our own line,"

"Stefan mentioned she had those plans, but he didn't mention you,"

"Bex probably never told him," Serena shrugged, closing the Tupperware box before she would finish it all with Caroline. Gossip and candy were like a never ending process. When you notice you said too much, heard too much and ate too much.

"Speaking of the devil," Serena opened a big smile, and handing Caroline the closed plastic pot, she stood up walking towards another drop dead gorgeous woman entering the set.

"Bex!" Serena offered excitedly.

"S!" the other blond answered cheery, while hugging the taller one.

"I thought you were going to leave Nola without coming here," Serena offered once they broke apart.

"I'm not leaving yet, I'm going to do a shoot… what is that chocolate in the corner of your mouth? Do you have any of your goods here?" Rebekah noticed the small crumble sticking on Serena's lip.

"Eating while wearing gloss is no easy feat. I did some brownies, do you want some?"

"Like you need to ask! I've put on some weight lately, but I can indulge my first sweet this week," she Rebekah said, following Serena that took off towards Caroline.

"Caroline, this is Rebekah Mikaelson, Bex, this is Caroline Forbes, though I'm sure you already heard of her,"

"I watched almost all of your movies," Rebekah answered somewhat excitedly, before hugging Caroline. Rebekah wasn't a girl's girl kind of woman. She didn't have many female friends. Serena was the closest one, and she only had a couple more, both from England, but she did love watching romantic comedies and Caroline starred some of her favorites. Even being famous herself and having an actor of a brother, she couldn't help but fangirl a little bit.

"I hope you liked them," Caroline offered, blushing all shades of red.

"Of course I did. I even had a Caroline Forbes marathon this week while I was at Nik's place,"

"That's a woman who knows how to travel. She has her set of favorite DVD's with her while she looks after her sick brother," Serena offered, but Rebekah – who reached for her second brownie just then – shook her head.

"Actually they were Nik's,"

"Really?" Caroline asked covering the surprise in her voice, but soon a mischievous smile reached her face.

"He knows I always check on him on sets when he's not in LA. He normally keeps my favorites around, though that was the first time he had chick flicks, it's normally food and alcohol," Rebekah licked her fingers and before she was tempted to take another, she closed the Tupperware and gave it to one of the crew members passing by, "Made by Serena, you'll love it," she offered to the young PA who lightened up at the mention of the actress, turning to thank her. Serena was clearly shy, especially when Rebekah went on and on complimenting her baked goods, and saying she needed it far away from her if she didn't want to add five pounds before her shooting on Monday.

"I'm actually looking for him, I'm looking forward to us sharing a meal this week. We barely saw each other. He was pretty exhausted and most days he arrived home he took a shower and blacked out," Rebekah said looking around in hopes to catch her brother.

"He's probably already eating with Stefan and Damon," Caroline offered, pointing towards the restaurant's direction.

"This flu really took a toll on him, poor thing. But he seems like a different guy, Bex. Actually it was pretty clear to everyone he was putting a lot of effort for us to stay in the schedule. I could see in one of our scenes yesterday how tired he was,"

"It makes me happy," Rebekah offered in a serious – and relieved – tone.

"Do you think he's in this?" Caroline dared to ask. Rebekah seemed to care a lot about her brother, but she also gave Caroline the impression she would call his bluffs if she needed to.

"I hope so. He seems more committed than in the last ones I saw closely," Rebekah was still serious.

"I was just telling Caroline how awesome he is,"

"Don't let him hear that," Rebekah smirked sarcastically.

"He's not as cocky as you say, Bex," Serena offered.

"Trust me, he is, that's because this is the first time you're working with him and it's been only a couple of weeks,"

"He's really nice, isn't he, Caroline?" the green-eyed actress turned to her costar.

"I think he's a little bit of both," Caroline decided to be the closest to honest as possible. She wouldn't say her true opinion of Klaus Mikaelson in front of his sister.

"I'm not saying he's not nice. He's a charmer, of course he's nice, but his ego is bigger than this studio," Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Is he waiting for you?" Caroline changed the subject before she said more than she should.

"Yes, I texted him during the morning,"

"Let's go find him. I actually didn't have lunch yet, I was trying to reach my husband, but I only reached his voicemail," Caroline stood up, checking her phone once again to see if he answered her text message, but Tyler didn't.

"Are you married?" Rebekah asked surprised, following the pair of actresses.

"Yes, one year and a half now," Caroline answered proudly.

"But you're so young! You can't be older than twenty-four!"

"I'm actually twenty-six."

"We're the same age then," Rebekah offered.

"Let's not talk age, yesterday I read some people saying I'm looking over thirty!"

"S! I already told you to stop reading gossip sites!"

"It wasn't gossip sites, it was my Twitter account,"

"People are so rude! And you don't look thirty. You look twenty-five…"

"She'll be twenty-five by the end of the year. They're jealous, Serena, you're gorgeous, a talented actress with excellent taste and with a lot of hot men drooling after you," Rebekah linked arms with her best friend.

"There they are," Caroline pointed towards where Stefan, Damon, Mason and Klaus were talking.

"Finally, Bekah, I was about to eat without you. You do know some of us are working here, don't you?" he kissed his sister's cheek.

"No need to try to impress the boss, Nik. One, he won't fall for it; two, it's _Damon_," she offered with a smile.

"What does that mean, Sexy Bex?" he winked at her, before hugging her.

"How about you keep those nicknames between four walls, mate?" Klaus grimaced a little and everyone laughed.

"That would be Stefan, not me, Nik and you know it," Damon answered back.

"Hi, Stef," Rebekah offered, before hugging him as well.

"Good to know that I know you haven't been ignoring me for almost one week, although I was the one to call you,"

"I texted you," she protested as they walked towards the buffet.

"To bitch about your brother,"

"Rebekah, this is our costar, Mason Lockwood, this is my sister, Rebekah," Klaus chose that moment to change the direction the conversation was going. He didn't need Rebekah and Stefan to gang up and embarrass him.

"Oh my God, I never really noticed you have the same last name as my husband, maybe you're related. His name is Tyler Lockwood, he plays for the 49ers, the quarterback, but he's originally from Virginia," Caroline offered surprised. Nobody used last names around the studio, especially not with the male actors that were all single and young, except John Gilbert, who played the Lancaster's patriarch.

"I've heard about your husband before, but I don't think we're related, I'm from New Zealand. Now I had no idea you're married!" he offered surprised.

"Well, Damon called her Mrs. Forbes at first," Stefan shook his head.

"Miss, misses all the same, I never really noticed," he said as he started serving his food along with the others.

"I only called her Mrs. Forbes the first day at most two times, cut Mase some slack,"

"Did you know she was married, Serena?" the American actor asked the blond.

"She told me the other day,"

"Let's all sit together," Damon offered knowing they would probably break the group in two if not three parties.

* * *

They joined a couple of tables, and sat down to eat. Mason sat by Serena's side, then it was Rebekah and Stefan. In front of them were Damon, Klaus and Caroline, who also had an empty seat by her side.

Conversation flowed naturally between the group and their laughs could be heard from a distance as they shared past stories in the sets.

Mason was sharing a particularly funny story when Caroline's phone went off and she excused herself from the table saying she had to take the call.

"Hey, Ty, I tried calling you," she offered cheerily to her husband.

"_Hi, Care, I got your messages,_" he answered softly.

"I was in a lunch break. Look it seems like I'm going to have the day off tomorrow. We were able to catch up with the delayed schedule. Do you think you can make it?"

"_Yes, I'll be there tomorrow. Did you talk to your bosses already?_"

"Ty… I'm not sure I'll find a way to be released for Dean's wedding,"

"_But it's only one weekend, Care,_" he protested and she sighed.

"I'll talk to Damon and Alaric. It's May twenty-first, right?"

"_Yes, Caroline. It's two weeks from now,_"

"I'll make it," she assured him, she didn't want to ask for favors so soon, but Dean was one of Tyler's closest friends. They were very tight along with Chris. They knew each other since college and though in different seasons they were all drafted in the same team, San Francisco 49ers. It was their third season together and Dean has been Tyler's best man and now Tyler would be his.

"_I hope so, Chris and Polly were really upset when you missed their wedding last year,_"

"I was shooting in Brazil, Ty, it was sort of difficult to go to Canada for the wedding,"

"_Let's hope you'll find time to visit when the baby is born,_"

"How is Polly? Do they know the sex yet?"

"_It's a girl, she's due in early September,_"

"Congratulate them for me,"

"_You'll meet them in a couple of weeks, I'm sure it will sound more genuine if you do it yourself then,_" his tone slightly sharper and Caroline knew he was already starting to doubt she would show up.

"Text me the time your flight will arrive here, I'll catch you at the airport, you'll leave to Florida from here?"

"_Yes, Dean will arrive in Miami on Wednesday_," Tyler informed, and she was happy he was going to stay probably until Wednesday as well.

"I miss you so much,"

"_I do, too, Care, but Hales just came back from Australia and I missed my baby sister and my folks,_"

_You visit your 'folks' at least three times a year,' _Caroline thought to herself, but didn't say anything.

"How is Hayley?" she asked out of politeness. The whole family knew Hayley never approved of Caroline and never really tried to change her opinion about the blond. Caroline lost count of how many times she mentioned that people from big cities didn't understand the tight family bond from southern people like the Lockwoods. Being a New Yorker, Caroline had to agree that she was really different from her in-laws, but why was that a problem?

"_Happy to finally have finished her mastering,_" he didn't contain the pride in his voice talking about his younger sister.

"Congratulate her for me," Caroline offered her better actress to fake happiness.

"_You'll also meet her in a couple of weeks. My family is going to the wedding,_"

_Of course they are. _"Great, well, my break is ending and I'm yet to finish my food. I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"_Fine,_" he answered clearly unhappy about it.

"Love you,"

"_I love you, too,_" he answered and they hung up.

When Caroline returned to the table it was only Rebekah, Klaus and Stefan. Damon had some calls to do, and Mason had offered to accompany Serena to her trailer and also get some of the tasty brownies Rebekah mentioned.

"Your food is probably cold, sweetheart," Klaus offered as she sat again.

"I don't mind," she shrugged.

"I should be going; I have to check a couple of things before the shooting on Monday,"

"It was nice to meet you, Rebekah and put a face to the name. Stefan had spoken a lot about you," Caroline offered, seeing the writer blushing by the model's side.

"Of course he did," Klaus smirked, and after receiving a slap in the shoulder from his sister, she leaned down, and he kissed her cheek again, bidding her farewell for the moment.

"It was nice meeting you too, Caroline. Make sure you give my brother a really, really hard time, he deserves nothing less,"

"I'll do my best, with pleasure," Caroline winked.

"I'll go with you, this place is a maze," Stefan offered, and Rebekah nodded, following him.

The pair of actors stayed in silence for a moment while Caroline finished her food. Klaus really seemed like a different person around his sister. He was sweet towards Rebekah and nice towards Damon and Stefan that at some point said the Salvatores were their extended family.

"So Rebekah told me you have a collection of my movies in your apartment. Who knew it…" Caroline offered with a smirk, remembering the piece of information his sister shared earlier.

"I study my costars' work, sweetheart, it's called research and I'm particularly interested in my _wife_, but I also had many of Mason's and Serena's movies there as well,"

"Of course, you're the perfect actor, aren't you?" her voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Isn't TV a step back in such a brilliant and successful movie career, sweetheart?" he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It depends. Now that you've made it a step forward from rehab and escorting service, I guess I'll have to revaluate my choices," she answered pushing her plate away.

"Are you calling me a male slut?" he asked amused.

"That depends if Demi Moore actually paid you. But I assume most of the time you're the one doing the payment," she followed his demeanor and also crossed her arms over her chest. If he wanted to push her buttons, fine with her, but she wouldn't allow him to have any less in exchange.

"My sister already told me last month," he rolled his eyes, but held a smile on his face, not the slightest bothered by her insinuations.

"I'm sure she did,"

"But you didn't answer my question. Were you tired of being the hot blond married to the jock that could only land irrelevant roles in the chick movies or it was too much like your personal life?"

"You don't know me or anything about my life, so please don't pretend to," she answered annoyed by his words.

"Did I say any lies though? Because when I look back to the last ten movies you starred in, I only see the title and male lead changing. The script is always the same and you shared you're married to a NFL player. In one of the movies I watched it was a basketball player, but the others in college all played for the football, baseball, and even tennis," he smirked.

"If that's what you think of me, go ahead, I don't need your opinion about me or my career," she stood up, taking her tray with her.

"I guess I hit a sore spot," he followed suit, his hands finding their usual way in the back of his waist.

"The day my successful career becomes a sore spot I'll let you know, until then don't think I'll be offended by a junkie. I don't need Oscar worthy work to be happy about my job, I have a husband I love, I'll take a break from acting to have kids next year and based in my box office numbers I'd say my fans aren't leaving me yet," she placed the tray back into the dirty pile of used utensils.

"So you don't mind doing irrelevant, terrible scripted movies?"

"I don't. I do my job like millions of people around the world. It pays quite well and I have fun doing it. Trust me if I knew you were going to opposite me, I wouldn't be here. I'd rather do my silly movies, as you call them than work with you, although at first I thought the series was worth the sacrifice. Now that that's clear, how about you take care of your business and I take care of mine?" she said, before she stormed away from him, leaving him smirking quietly.

"And now I'm sure you're just the way I need you in our scenes in a few minutes," he said to himself as he went the opposite way.

* * *

_AN.: Klaus is being a pest, but I think this is the outlet for the restraint he's going through. He loves to rile her up and it seems to bring out her best acting ;) win-win for our king. I love Serena VdW so bear with me ;) We also learned a little bit more from Forwood marriage here. I'm sure you already know the route I'm taking, and trust me, it'll be soon._

_Thanks a lot to those who reviewed - keep it coming and more, pls? - and to my beautiful, awesome, perfect beta, **Flora**. Because she's beautiful, awesome and perfect ;)_

_Next: Klaus and Caroline... wet... pressed against one another... and it's shooting._

_Have a nice week and thank Flora for being amazing for this chapter being already up. She's that great ;)_

_xx_


	7. VI

.

**VI**

* * *

"_You shouldn't be walking around here," a voice from behind her echoed._

"_And why not?" Tatia turned, seeing one of the Lancaster brothers standing a few feet from her._

"_It's dangerous for a lady,"_

"_What could be dangerous for a lady and not for a man?" she asked, although she didn't sound challenging, just surprised._

"_There are snakes around here, and wolves – and not long ago we even came across with a bear," Niklaus clarified as he got closer. He didn't need to ask to know that was Tatia. She held herself in a way he'd never seen any woman before her._

"_And why would those things be dangerous for me and not for you?" she frowned slightly._

"_Because I'm a hunter. I'm used to be after them. I _like_ to go after them and I always have at least one of my weapons with me," he showed her the blade he kept in a leather case attached to his belt._

"_I appreciate your concern," she offered a sweet smile, "But I don't exactly come unprepared myself," she reached under her dress and showed him her own knife._

"_You're peculiar, Tatia," he said almost as an afterthought. _

"_I just learned too young to look after myself. My father died nearly after my mother gave birth to Catherine and I, and she never got married again. We learned from early age to do things that were expected from men," she explained, and he nodded, as they started walking towards the village. They were deep in the woods, just by the falls – that Tatia discovered only a few days early._

"_When your father died weren't there any young men in your old village?"_

"_There were a few, my mother wasn't the only one to lose her husband and while there were some young boys, around my age, and some adults, our village was small because of the cold. It killed a lot of people," she explained, and he nodded, before giving her his condolences for her father._

"_Thank you," she answered and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence._

"_Did your mother tell you about the festival next week?"_

"_Festival?"_

"_The spring is coming soon, every year we celebrate its arrival, as well as the summer and the harvest time,"_

"_It seems like you like celebrations,"_

"_I guess the natives simply tried to have something to look forward and to make up for the wolves attacks,"_

"_Catherine told me she heard someone saying those wolves in the full moon aren't normal wolves,"_

_Niklaus looked away from her for an instant, thinking if he should tell her about the werewolves or not. It wouldn't make a difference for the Petrovas to know which kind of wolves those were. They just needed to make sure they were in one of the caves by the evening of every first full moon day._

"_There's a legend that says those are cursed men, that are attracted and damned by the moon, have their inner beasts released when the moon calls for them,"_

"_Are they like demons then?" she asked, the little color vanishing from her shocked face._

"_That's something I can't say,"_

"_Have you ever seen it?" she asked curious, appraising the man by her side. He wasn't the most built between his brothers, but still he had broad shoulders, and strong arms. His chest looked like a rock and his eyes were fierce and sometimes even intimidating. She had no doubts he was a brave man, and an excellent hunter._

"_No, my family… we lost my youngest brother to the wolves, and although I'd like to slaughter each of them with my bare hands for taking Arthur from us, I know I couldn't stand a chance," he avoided her gaze, looking forward, while Tatia nearly lost herself at the heartbroken and tortured man by her side._

_She was about to offer him the comfort of her touch – even if it was highly inappropriate – when she stumbled in some protuberant root, finding her body flying upwards._

_Niklaus reacted quickly – his instincts always very sharp – and before Tatia reached the floor she found her body colliding against a surface almost as hard, but instead of kissing the stones and dirty floor, her skin came in contact with Niklaus' strong arms holding her in place._

"_Are you okay?" he asked, and only then she realized her foot was still stuck in the twisted root over the ground, and it actually hurt a lot._

"_My foot is stuck," she offered and helping her to resume her standing position he asked her to hold on his shoulder while he tried to release her._

_She hissed instinctively, leading him to apologize while he tried to be as gentle as possible, but that wasn't something a rough man like Niklaus was used to. The only thing he knew how to handle gently was charcoal when he found the time to sketch._

_His hands moved softly over the leather of her shoe and carefully he detached her delicate foot from the roots._

"_Thank you," she offered, but the moment she let go of his shoulders she found herself losing her balance again for the pain was intense. Niklaus this time reached for both of her forearms, holding her in place again._

"_I'm not sure I can walk by myself," she said, feeling tears forming in her eyes, but using all her strength to suppress them. "Can I lean on you?" she asked, and he looked at her swelling foot, knowing she probably hurt it more than they expected._

"_The ground is too uneven here, there are rocks, roots, holes, you'll probably stumble again," _

"_Oh," she simply said, knowing there was only one other option then. Tatia was brave and she learned soon how to defend herself and be more independent than most women of her time, but there was still one thing that terrified her and that was the opposite sex._

_Catherine had been fooled by one of the youngest men from their home village and that was got her sister pregnant and caused them so many problems. Tatia didn't trust men, but she was also particularly scared of them._

"_I could carry you,"_

"_I think I'll take my chances walking by myself," she covered her fear, raising the walls she had around herself most of time._

"_Miss Petrova, I'm not sure that's a good idea,"_

"_But it's the one I'm more comfortable with, Lord Lancaster," she used the treatment she heard all the other villagers when they talked to the Lancasters. _

"_I see," Niklaus said, thinking of what else he could do to help her._

"_Would it make you more comfortable if you rode me?"_

"_Ride you?" she asked shocked._

"_Mount on my back? Just until we get close to the village where the ground is even and clear," he suggested and she took a moment to think. _

"_I think that's a better alternative," she offered._

"_Let me help until that rock then, you climb it and then mount on my back," he pointed to a large stone several feet from them._

_She leaned on him, and she self himself raising her in several occasions while they walked towards the rock. It was hard for her to jump the many obstacles in her way and when one of them approached Niklaus would simply increase the grip on her waist and raise her body until they passed over it._

_Once they were there he helped her climb the stone in a few minutes later Tatia found her arms holding his indeed hard chest as he walked them towards the village._

"Thank you, Stefan. It really helps to read the original material. Sometimes the screenplay doesn't offer you the amount of information necessary for you to build the right character," Caroline offered as she finished reading the source of one of the scenes she would be shooting just after their lunch break.

She had asked it the week before, and Stefan agreed to show her his and Klaus' writings. He still respected Damon's rule of not giving the actors any further material other than the script they were currently working on, and printing the whole story, he grouped it according to the episodes division.

"You're welcome, but I think our break is over," he checked his watch and she agreed, gathering her stuff and standing up.

* * *

They reached the area where they had set for the scene, along with the crew, Alaric, Damon and, of course, Klaus. The actors were both already in costume and when they reached the point Alaric wanted to shoot the scene, Damon instructed them about what he wanted.

The falls was beautiful and Caroline was happy to know that would be a common location to her flashbacks with Niklaus. She supposed it would become their spot in the 900's.

Ten minutes later and everything was ready for the shooting and wasting no time, Damon left Klaus and Caroline, and getting behind the screen, he shouted action.

The scripted version of the scene had little adaptation from the original and the scene just flew naturally between the two actors – as it normally did. The tricky root that would cause Tatia's fall had been added to the bumpy path the actors were taking. Caroline had examined it first and she planned to actually stumble on it, instead of getting her foot stuck at first. They would stop shooting then, when Klaus reached for her, and then she would move her foot inside the little trap. But she could always count on her clumsiness to fail her and when they finally reached the spot she was supposed to purposefully stumble on, she missed her step and actually tripped over the roots.

Klaus had been prepared to catch Caroline from a fake – and consequently slower – fall, but he promptly realized she wasn't acting anymore when her yelp of pain – and surprise – left her lips. He was as quick as Niklaus was required to be and just before she faced the dirty ground, he reached for her.

Caroline waited until she knew for sure they shot her fall and his rescue before she broke the scene. "I really stumbled," she offered nearly embarrassed.

"So I realized, love, are you okay?" he asked, and while her grimacing face showed she was in pain, she nodded her head.

"Cut," Damon yelled, before approaching them.

"Are you okay, Caroline?"

"Yes, just wanting to add a little more reality to the fall and see if Klaus is fast," she turned to her costar, who held an arrogant smile. _Why did you have to feed his already boasted ego, Caroline_ she thought.

"Can you stand on your own, sweetheart?" Klaus asked and only then Caroline realized she was still in his arms, his grip firmly keeping her in place although there was gentleness to it.

"Yeah, I didn't stick my foot, I just tripped over the damn thing. Do you think we can use the fall, Damon? We were supposed to cut here anyway for me to set my foot in the middle of the roots," she offered as she detached herself from Klaus.

"Let me see," he said going back to behind the screen.

"Thank you," she offered to her co-star, who gave her a dimpled smile in exchange. She had to admit, that smile and those dimples were beautiful and hard to resist.

"That's what I'm here for, love," he said, and then turned to go to where Damon was to see how the scene went.

She rolled her eyes as he walked away, but her smile never faded.

Things between them improved slightly when she realized he was riling her up on purpose always before they had to start shooting together. When they didn't have scenes together he was actually quiet and rarely talked to her, and when he did, it was polite small talking. Klaus and Stefan had talked endlessly about the supposed Petrova fire the twins were supposed to have. Caroline felt challenged to incorporate it on Tatia, as Catherine's side of it involved more seduction and naughtiness – traits that got the character pregnant out of wedlock in the first place.

Klaus was especially emphatic on how he and Stefan envisioned Tatia when they created her, and that was when Caroline started getting suspicious of his persistent banter with her before their scenes. It toned out her anger, but she had to admit, it helped her find the exact amount of _fire_ she wanted to add to Tatia. Klaus was infuriating when he wanted and that was always going to prompt a reaction from Caroline, even if she didn't want, but she was decided to use it for her benefit. It seemed like he had good reasons to spite her, although as expected from Klaus Mikaelson, they were twisted.

They continued to banter every chance they got, but she was doing it from a friendlier place now and they started to be nice to each other once or two during the day.

Thankfully her fall sequence had been good, and they wouldn't need to shoot that part again.

A PA helped Caroline getting her foot stuck in the roots and once they were ready Damon called action again.

"_Are you okay?" Niklaus asked as he helped her to stand up, but Tatia hissed in pain._

"_I'm stuck," she explained, looking to her foot, and looking down he saw she was right._

"_Allow me to help you," he offered, helping her to sit on the ground._

"_May I?" he looked at her foot and she nodded shyly, biting her lip_

"_It may hurt," he warned as he touched her skin ever so softly._

"_Ow," she complained, her eyes closed, as she grimaced._

"_Sorry," Niklaus said quietly. He took away his knife and she actually widened her eyes._

"_I'll be easier this way, your foot is already swelling, I think you twisted it. It would probably hurt you more if I tried to make it come back from the way it got in," he explained seeing the shock written in her face._

_She didn't say anything as she watched him cutting the root, while she felt the cold from the back of his blade touching her ankle._

"_There," he offered as he used his hand to pull the root that trapped her foot._

"_Thank you," she looked briefly at him before looking at her hands that were keeping her dress - and decency - in place._

"_Let me help you," he stood up and offered her a hand. She took it, but as she did her way up, she hissed in pain again, falling on her butt._

"_I'm afraid you won't be able to walk,"_

"_I guess you're right,"_

"_I could carry you if you want,"_

_Tatia widened her eyes, and once again she didn't answer, although her eyes showed she was uncomfortable – maybe even afraid – with his suggestion._

"_There's no other way, miss Petrova,"_

"_It must have," she whispered, but by the way he looked at her he may have heard it, although he didn't say anything. He was quiet for a moment thinking about what else could he do, when she interrupted him with an unexpected question._

"_Can I ride you?" Tatia asked, but before Niklaus could say anything else, Caroline cracked a chuckle._

Only then Caroline noticed how terribly Stefan had chosen to write those lines.

"Anytime you want, love," Klaus smirked, although he thought she looked adorable trying to hold back the giggles, even if she had already destroyed the take.

"Jerk," she said, but she was laughing and her eyes for once were looking at him without any judgment or sarcasm. They were filled with the light he had seen her offering others, but never to him until that moment.

"You were the one laughing, love"

"I'm an injured woman, amuse me," she hit him in the arm, and he winked at her, before turning to the production area.

"Nice innuendo, mate," Klaus offered, seeing Stefan sitting a couple of meters behind his brother.

"Sorry if I don't have my head in the gutter," Stefan yelled from his place and Caroline couldn't help but bursting out in laughs.

"Sorry, Damon, just give me a sec," she offered to the director, who had a small smirk of his own.

"Okay, I'm ready,"

They restarted, but this time it had been Klaus who couldn't stop laughing the moment the words were out of her mouth.

"Let's rephrase it," Klaus suggested and an almost crying Caroline nodded between her laughs.

In their reading the day before, Damon suggested changing the roles in the scene compared to the original script. He wanted Tatia to suggest the back ride, not Niklaus, but it seemed like they didn't put a lot of thinking about how wording it.

"Okay, I got it. Just forget anything ever happened," Caroline suggested and he nodded, looking away from her for a couple seconds, before signalizing to Damon they were ready.

"_When my sister and I were very young and small, there was this boy older than us a few years and Catherine and I used to mount on his back while he carried us…" Tatia suggested, and Niklaus looked at her surprised – although Klaus was also surprised by her improvise._

"_I would feel more comfortable…" she suggested looking away from him._

"_No, problem, miss Petrova," he said before he crouched in front of her._

_Tatia reached for his shoulder and propping on him she stood up. She lifted her injured foot, rubbing her leg on his side, and he quickly used his arm to support it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands clasping his skin, before she raised her other leg. Niklaus reached for her left leg as well, and employing some strength, he finally stood up with Tatia wrapped around his back._

"_Thank you, lord Niklaus," she offered softly, leading him to take a deep breath, feeling her own hot one against the side of his neck, before he started walking._

"Cut," Damon called, but instead of letting her go, Klaus just trotted away, running really fast. "Hold on, sweetheart," he warned

"Klaus, let go, I'm going to fall," she protested although there was a small smile on her face.

"What? Are you not enjoying riding_ me_? I know that's not what you had in mind, but you didn't want me to do it front of the crew, would you?" he quipped as he walked towards the falls.

"You wouldn't," she said, figuring out his plan, but he was running fast at this point, his grip on her calves tight. She knew she wouldn't escape her fate.

"You know I would… actually I will," he offered and before she could say something else he was already stepping on the water and turning around fast, he let go of her legs and losing her balance she – ungraciously – fell on the water, but not without dragging him too.

"Ugh! I hate you," she yelled, as he laughed, a boyish, carefree laugh that was too contagious for her to resist and laugh along with him, even if she wanted to just punch him at the moment.

"If they want to reshoot it, I'll kill you. My hair is destroyed and so are my makeup and dress,"

"Let's go, sweetheart," he offered her his hand, as he was still standing while she was sitting, the water on her chin.

She accepted his hand, and as he predicted, she pulled him with all her strength, bringing him to the water, before she stood up and started to walk away.

"She'll kill him and we'll lose any chances of getting picked up for another season," Damon said to his brother as they watched from afar as a clearly annoyed Caroline went straight from the fall towards her trailer across the area where they were shooting. But Stefan had other kind of thoughts in his mind. He was positive Caroline Forbes would actually _save_ his best friend.

* * *

_AN.: Hello my friends. This chapter is unbeta'd so I already apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find. Feel free to point them out if you want :)_

_Well this chapter was really fun to write and I want to make things between them change slowly, but I'm sure you caught small changes already._

_Next chapter will have a completely different tone, because I'm dying to write some drama, so expect the lightness to tone down a lot. We'll learn more about both Caroline's and Klaus' backgrounds._

_I published my latest story - HOPES AND DREAMS - be my guest to check (and review) ;)_

_Thanks to all of you who took the time to review last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and that my poor grammar didn't kill it._

_Not sure if I'll update next week - I'll do my best - because I'm moving to a new place tomorrow and I think I'll be quite busy in the next few days._

_Have a nice weekend. And can we collectively squee on Klaroline progress in 4x17 and especially 4x18 stills? That pic where Klaus is on his knees is just... askfjhskdfhdsf._

_xx_

_Babi_


	8. VII

.

**VII**

* * *

What was supposed to be the highlight of her week soon became a nightmare. Instead of helping her to be more at ease, Tyler's visit only stressed her out more. He was mad that she was yet to talk to Damon and Alaric about her potential absence and he was convinced she was just postponing it to make it impossible for her director and producer to release her for the weekend.

She tried to explain to him that they were already a little bit behind schedule and that she wasn't close to any of those people yet. She wanted to at least gain more of their trust before she started asking for favors, but Tyler didn't buy it. She ended up talking about him spending more time with his parents than his own wife and he ended up saying if she didn't put her career before her family – that shouldn't include only him but also his parents and sister – he wouldn't need to have to choose between her and his family.

But before he flew to Miami with Dean, she talked to Alaric and Damon who assured her it would be okay for her to miss that weekend and at least they sort of made up before he went away for two more weeks.

Throughout their entire relationship they went through weeks without seeing each other. When she wasn't shooting – which had been rare in the last three years – she traveled with him for his games. During the playoffs the coach didn't allow the wives and girlfriends to be with the boys, but the regular season was okay for her to stay at the hotel with him. they also planned a couple of vacations – in addition to their honeymoon in the nearly six years they had been together, but the latest had been the honeymoon itself and that was already one and a half year ago.

She didn't want to believe that just because they exchanged vows and signed a dotted line their relationship would change like so many of her friends predicted. It didn't make any sense. They had had a nearly perfect relationship and engagement, but things were getting strained in their marriage even before they reached the two-year milestone and Caroline wasn't happy about it at all.

She did her best to avoid getting into arguments with Tyler – who had a bad temper – but she was pretty stressed herself these days and she couldn't refrain from saying some things that had been bothering her for a while now. And to make matters worse, Hayley decided to go to Florida with the boys and Caroline knew the little snake well and was positive the brunette would try to poison her already upset husband against her. She really couldn't understand why her sister-in-law hated her so much, and it was yet another problem between Tyler and Caroline as the blond had stated more than a couple of times how his sister made it impossible for Caroline to feel welcomed in the family. And not to her surprise, Tyler had taken Hayley's side in all of them.

But it was Friday now and she had to get ready for work. Of course, Klaus had decided showing his true colors just that week as well. Caroline didn't know if it was because Rebekah was back in LA or because there was some sort of Murphy law she fell into, but when he arrived to work on Tuesday _after_ lunch she nearly lost it. And then on Wednesday, when she had finally made up with Tyler, Klaus seemed to have forgotten to memorize his lines in his free time putting a damp in their schedule _again._ And he didn't even bother to offer any excuse. He never even apologized this time and she wondered if she should have kept being a bitch to him.

* * *

Klaus woke up from the hammering in his head. He remembered the previous night vaguely, but the redhead lying by his side helped him to remember a few more parts. The previous week had been harsh on him and his body had reached its limits.

He had taken the antibiotics like the doctor recommended and Rebekah made sure he didn't take one pill less or one pill more. But the illness took its toll on him. He had worked nearly fourteen hours every day since he was released from the hospital and when the weekend came around he had had enough. He was exhausted and frustrated and he felt like the walls were closing in. It had been only three weeks, but he felt like he had worked two months already. He was doing his best to resume his successful career and few things could motivate him more than adapting his own story to a miniseries in addition to working with Damon and Stefan again. But falling off the wagon had never been a conscious choice in the first place. Sort of.

He had been young and successful, an Oscar on his belt when he was barely twenty and the best directors and more powerful studios used to throw scripts on his feet. And of course, girls, booze, drugs and rock 'n roll came along. But it wasn't until he became twenty-two that things went downhill.

His youngest brother Henrik had come to visit him in LA and spend the weekend with him and Rebekah to celebrate his eighteenth birthday with his two older siblings. Elijah of course was too busy to join his teenager sibling celebrations, but the two blonds in the family made sure Henrik would have the time of his life.

Rebekah was already a successful model and Klaus was at his peak in Hollywood, so a lot of places and people were willing to overlook Henrik's age and the three of them consumed more alcohol than possible in two days. Klaus didn't have to work until the following week and Henrik decided to stay in America a few more days before heading back to UK and there was nothing Klaus wouldn't do to turn back in time and convince his brother to go back to their parents' house. Because if he had, Henrik wouldn't have died because of him.

Or at least that was what Mikael and Esther made sure to convince him of. Elijah and Rebekah said many times it was an accident, not his fault at all, that a car collided with his own killing his brother instantly. But Klaus should have paid more attention instead of teasing his brother about the wild night they were about to start. Klaus was really distracted, but even if he wasn't there wouldn't be much he could have done to prevent the accident – that was entirely the other driver's fault – but nobody could convince Klaus otherwise.

And if his relationship with his parents – who wanted him to take over the business' family – wasn't restrained enough before the accident, after Henrik died it was just insult after insult from the Mikalesons patriarchs. And they made sure to hit where it hurt.

Klaus became deeply depressed, and as he had been severely hurt in the accident as well, he soon became addicted to the pain killers and the antidepressant pills his shrink prescribed. It didn't take even six months before he was completely lost in addiction, depression, guilt and carelessness. That was when he decided not caring about anyone would be the best solution. Love was a weakness and he already had two of those in Rebekah and Elijah, and in a lesser degree Stefan and Damon. He would make sure that list wouldn't have any other name added to it.

Even the passion for his job disappeared and he started being reckless about it. Nothing made sense anymore and nothing was worth his love and dedication… except his art.

It was around that same time that he started painting more often as an attempt of escape from the addiction. He had always loved painting and drawing, but his day job kept him busier than he would have liked – even if he wasn't committed about it anymore. The hours he should be at the studios weren't spent with him improving his art, but getting drugged, drunk and having as many girls as possible.

But now, almost six years later, he felt like he was killing his siblings little by little. Especially when he had been in coma for a couple of days the previous year. Elijah couldn't find the time to enjoy parenthood and Rebekah had said no to many job opportunities to take care of him. It was just a couple of months later when Stefan and Damon approached him about the project – even before there was a studio and a network behind it, and Klaus thought maybe that would be the last push he needed to finally take the right direction again. He felt like an idiot for thinking it would be that easy. Not even four weeks later the withdrawn was unbearable and he felt his body screaming for Ritalin and his flu medicine couldn't compare to Endodan. While he had taken the painkiller a couple of occasions since leaving rehab a few weeks prior, he was yet to surrender to Ritalin. He had been clean from the antidepressant for two months and that was really progress. But also a daily battle with his own body.

But his birthday was coming and he planned to really use the excuse to indulge in enormous amounts of alcohol and some other substances. Maybe ecstasy. That would be the perfect escape for him to persevere on his attempt of keeping himself clean. They did say in rehab that a weaker and less threatening addiction helped controlling a bigger one, which is why they allowed him to smoke while he was there and he even ingested little amounts of alcohol. Depriving the system from all the addictions at the same time didn't work.

And with the promise of a wild and reckless weekend, he left his bed – and the redhead – and went to start his day. He wouldn't even be that late that morning.

* * *

"_Hello, love,"_ _Niklaus said as he entered the cellar where he kept Tatia locked._

"_What do you want?" she asked annoyed by his presence. It was bad enough to be locked in vervained chains, but every time he came it became much worse._

"_I can't let you desiccate, can I?" he asked showing a glass filled with blood. _

"_I'd rather if it meant I didn't have to see you again," she suggested looking away from him and the blood._

"_I tried a lucky guess in your favorite type. Knowing you, I'm compelled to believe your favorite is B positive…" he ignored her words, approaching her until he was standing in front of her._

"_So I must assume yours is A positive?" she asked sarcastically._

"_And why would that be, sweetheart?"_

"_Because the only reasoning in my head would be that you like the opposite of everything I like," she asked as she watched him releasing one of her chains, without wearing any gloves, getting his hands burned by the vervain as well._

"_Have at it, love," he offered her the glass once one of her hands was released completely._

_She looked between the man she despised and the tempting object in his hand, and although she wanted nothing more than reject his offer, her entire body was craving for the blood. It'd been three days since he'd locked her there. Three days filled with despair and loneliness, tears and hate, pain and suffering both for her physical and emotional conditions._

_Reluctantly, she reached for the big glass and closing her eyes she let the life enter her body again._

_Niklaus moved one of his hands towards her face and tugged away a strand of hair. He missed her straight waist-long hair, but the curled medium size haircut matched her perfectly._

_She closed her eyes at his touch, but didn't do anything to stop it. She was exhausted and the lack of food only made her will weaker. There were two beasts she had to feed, and right now she was feeding her body instead of her hate for the man she loved. The only man she had ever loved and the only man she would ever love in her eternal life._

"_Your rightful place is waiting for you, Tatia. You're my queen, my mate, my _wife_. You don't belong here and I hope you can get over our spat. It has been over 400 years,"_

"_423 years don't erase what you did, Klaus,"_

_He looked dejected at the way she said his name. She never called him Klaus. It was foreign coming from her lips._

"_I'm a patient man, Tatia, I'll wait until you're ready to take your rightful place by my side. Have a nice day, love," he turned to leave, but before he reached the door to the cellar, Tatia ran by him. _

_But her plan was short lived as Klaus quickly reached her, pressing her back against his firm chest._

"_You really thought it would be that easy?" he whispered on her ear, nearly amused._

"_It was worth a shot. Maybe if you really loved me you would have let me leave," she challenged, with her eyes closed. It had been too long since she had seen him, let alone touch him, but her body seemed like an instrument in his perfect hands. He still made her answer in ways she didn't want to, there was nothing she could do to prevent how her body reacted to his. And the worst part was that she knew he was aware of everything she was feeling at the moment._

"_You're my wife, Tatia, letting you go is against the vows I professed. I did promise to cherish and love you for the rest of my days,"_

"_That was when you were human, and had a heart. That was when you knew the meaning of love. That was when I was the most important person to you and you wouldn't kill the only family I had felt!" she answered angrily, fighting against his grip on her._

_It did surprise her when he easily let her go, but instead of trying yet another failed attempt to leave, she simply walked back to the cell where she had been the past few days._

"_My body may react to you, Niklaus, but that's all you'll get from me. The day you broke my heart, you destroyed it for good and even if I'm attracted to you, I don't love you anymore, for I have no heart. We're finally the same," she said as she fought against the vervain enchanted chains, "So unless you're here to claim me as your whore, you may as well leave,"_

_Klaus looked closely at his still estranged wife and for a millisecond pain flashed in his eyes. He had broken the only woman he had ever loved. He had destroyed her, just like he destroyed everything he touched. Covering his hurt with his pride, he simply closed the door behind him, and walked away._

_When she felt like he was out of hearing range, she let out the sob she had bravely held until then. He may have broken her heart, into millions of piece that the wind blew away with every year away from him, but his presence was like vampire blood, healing every wound, tending every bruise, reliving every cell in her body. He was after all _her heart.

* * *

"Cut," Damon called, before the PA's entered the set and helped Caroline out of the chains.

"It was amazing, Klaus," Stefan offered as his friend re-entered the cellar.

"Good, because I couldn't say those lines another time even if you tortured me," the actor complained, after all it was the eighth take to that scene alone.

"This is the most important scene of episode two. I needed it to make people cheer for Niklaus and Tatia," Damon justified as he watched the scene from another angle.

"I think this was your best performance so far, Caroline," the director offered as he watched the camera focused on Tatia.

"Thanks, Damon," she offered with a happy smile, standing by his side also watching the scene.

"I suppose my work here is done?" Klaus asked completely ignoring the screen the trio had their eyes on.

"Yes, Klaus, that's all for today. We'll resume tomorrow," Damon offered and he only nodded.

"Any plans for your birthday?" Stefan asked as the blue-eyed actor started to walk away.

"Yes, Zion 777 tomorrow night,"

"Thanks for the invitation," Damon replied sarcastically, watching now from the camera focused on Klaus.

"You're my boss, the last thing I want is to hang out with my annoying director out of the studio," he shrugged dismissively.

"And now I'm touched," Damon answered sarcastically.

"I suppose I'm also done here?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Caroline, I see you tomorrow morning," Damon confirmed and she nodded, before she bid goodnight to the present crew and Stefan, and then turned to leave.

"You were really good tonight," she offered as she passed by Klaus, who was walking slowly as he typed a message on his cell phone.

"Why do you sound surprised, love?" he looked up at her quickly, a grin plastered on his face.

"You're welcome," she answered sarcastically, resuming her faster walking.

"Caroline," he called a few moments, when she was already several steps ahead of him.

"I would love if you joined us to celebrate my birthday," he offered his best smile, and she had to admit he could get away with anything with those cute dimples and boyish grin.

"Nightclubs aren't really my scene, Klaus, but have fun,"

"Live a little, sweetheart, I _dare_ you," he caught up with her, standing by her side.

"I'm tired and next week I'll miss the entire weekend because my husband's best friend is getting married in Florida,"

"The invitation stands if you change your mind," he smiled, before he walked away, and she sighed as she watched him, but before he was too far away, he stopped on his tracks.

He tilted his head just a little bit to the side, still not looking at her, "You were amazing tonight, Caroline," he offered, and she could see he was smiling, and for some reason her heartbeat picked up at his words in a way it hadn't when Damon said even more complimentary words about her work. She hated to admit it, but having her co-star approval for some stupid reason, seemed more important than her director. What was wrong with her?

As she walked towards her trailer, she tried to reason with herself, and the only conclusion she came to was that Klaus was more important for her and the project's success than Damon. _His commitment _actually. No matter how great Damon could be, how amazing all the actors could be, the miniseries still depended more on Klaus than anything else. Not only because he was the protagonist, but mainly because he had the power to jeopardize the entire project with his recklessness. The first weeks had their problems, but he had been sick, and he really overdid himself the previous week to recover some of their lost time. He overexerted his body – everybody saw it – and she was proud of him. If only Rebekah didn't have to go to LA…

And then just like in a cartoon, she felt like a lamp lighting up in her mind. Changing her paths, she walked outside the studio, towards the parking lot.

She looked around, looking for his flashy Lamborghini, relieved to find it still parked. He would have to change into his own clothes before he left, and although their trailers were just side by side, she decided to wait for him by his car instead of risking missing him.

* * *

It took him a while, but finally she saw the dark figure walking towards her.

"Changed your mind, love?" he smirked as he approached her.

"Actually I did," she offered him a sweet smile.

"Well, like I said, Zion 777. It's not that hard to find,"

"I'll be there,"

"I'll make sure you'll have a good time. Good night, Caroline," he unlocked his car, and she bit the inside of her cheek, thinking of how she should approach him.

The long minutes it took him to get ready to leave hadn't been enough for her to come up with an action plan. If she was right and Rebekah had been what kept him in line, maybe she could try and fill his sisters' shoes. Maybe instead of being on her usual bitchy mode when he was around, she should try being supportive? Maybe he needed just some confidence.

"Are you okay? I know last week had been really hard on you and I know this week hasn't been any easier. I can see the illness and the many hours had taken their toll on you," she offered with her sweet and soft tone, and for a moment he looked taken aback, but he soon recovered.

"Sweetheart… let's not make it harder for you than it already has to be," he smirked, but she didn't understand what he meant.

"Hm?" she asked confused.

"You can't fix me, Caroline, and there aren't many versions of me, only this one. I can't help myself, the sooner you accept it the easier things will be for you,"

"I'm not trying to fix you," she sounded almost offended, feeling stupid for thinking that showing any kindness towards him would actually make a difference. He was _right_. He couldn't help himself and she shouldn't try either.

"See you on Monday, Caroline," he offered before he opened the door and got inside his car.

She was fuming as she walked inside and she was already in her trailer when she thought back of his words. _See you on Monday._ Not only he knew she wouldn't show up on his birthday bash, but he was also informing her he wouldn't show up to work the following day. _Infuriating man,_ she yelled in her head, as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

_AN: They're friends! Not here, in the show. I'm so happy. It's called progress people. And proper build up and development. They're this show OTP._

_As for this story, if you can't say it already, I'm also headed to the friendship road before romance, though there's some flirting starting next chapter. There's Caroline basically sitting on his lap. outside the studio :P_

_I don't have a beta for this anymore, so forgive me for the many grammar mistakes made by this Brazilian girl._

_And reviews are gifts. Don't be shy and give plenty of them ;)_

_Thanks a lot for those who reviewed last chapter._

_Have a nice weekend_

_xx_


	9. VIII

.

**VIII**

* * *

As Caroline predicted, Klaus really didn't show up to work, but she decided to go to his bash against her better judgment. She didn't like the way he tried to make it look like he could read her like a book. She admitted – to herself, she'd die before she admitted it to him – that he read through her attempt to help him the previous night. But she was going to prove him wrong about the nightclub. Not only he implied she wouldn't show up at Zion if it didn't help him, but he dared to imply she didn't know how to have fun. She knew how to have fun just fine, it just didn't include booze, pills and drugs. She would prove to him she could have fun just fine without the additional motivation.

And the first thing she would prove to him was that she could get dressed to have fun. She didn't think twice before stopping at the mall after their – shortened – working day to get a new dress. She didn't pack her sexy wardrobe when she moved to New Orleans, but that could be easily fixed.

And now as she checked her styling in front of the mirror she was proud of her work. She chose to wear a light blue dress that while wasn't exactly a mini, still showed plenty of her legs. It wasn't skin tight either, but it embraced her body nicely. A zipper worked as the neckline and went all the way through her stomach. At first she opened the zipper until her usual cleavage showed, but wanting to be more daring she moved it an inch lower. She paired the dress with black high heels, that wouldn't stop her from going to the dance floor. Klaus would be rightfully surprised.

She had called Serena, and the taller blond confirmed she would be going too. She didn't want to be the only girl among the guys. Not only because they were all single and probably had a different idea of having fun in a night club and she didn't want to put a damper in their plans, but also because Tyler wouldn't appreciate that.

She decided against informing her husband about her plans for the night. She did inform him it was one of the actors' birthday and they were going to get together to celebrate it, but she didn't share which co-star or where the bash was going to take place. Her husband was as jealous as they got, and although she didn't enable his behavior for most time, they were still a little strained since his visit. She didn't want to create yet another problem for them. She was tired of their fights and she wanted a little bit of peace. She was absolutely on self-preservation mode with her husband and maybe this night out was exactly what she needed to relieve the stress that had been adding up in the past few weeks.

She was smiling at her reflection when the doorbell rang and she knew Serena was there to take her.

It was indeed the blond, but when Caroline entered the car she was surprised to find another blond behind the wheel: Mason.

"Wow you look great, Caroline," the easygoing man offered, as she took her place in the backseat.

"Absolutely," Serena quickly complimented.

"Thank you, guys, it feels good to dress up from time to time,"

"I know," Serena said excitedly.

"S, you look sharp every day," Mason said, and Caroline raised one of her eyebrows as Serena giggled shyly at the compliment.

"He's right, Serena. I wish I had your wardrobe. Should have gone to your house instead of the mall," Caroline offered.

"You don't look bad yourself, Mason," the green-eyed woman changed the focus of their conversation to the attractive man by her side.

"Well, thanks, S," he turned to her quickly, winking, before bringing his attention back to the road ahead of him.

"And I'm the third wheel," Caroline giggled, especially as she watched Serena blushing at her words, while Mason simply shrugged.

"Shouldn't we have continued down the street?" Caroline asked some minutes later, after Mason made a turn.

"We're stopping by to get Rebekah and Klaus," Mason informed, surprising Caroline completely. She didn't expect the _host_ to take a ride with some of his guests and she and she wasn't looking forward to spending the extra time in his company. She was planning to have plenty of fun and prove him wrong, but she didn't plan to spend any time _around him_ while she did that.

"Oh, is Rebekah back?" she deflected from her inner annoyance. At least Rebekah seemed to be nice company and unless she decided to explore the insides of Stefan's mouth, Caroline wouldn't indeed become a third wheel to the pair in front of her. But she was positive they would end their night together.

"Yes, I called her earlier today. She only went to LA to have a few things done and get her stuff here. We decided we'll use her and mine free time to start getting some ideas together about the fashion line and maybe even a few sketches," Serena answered excitedly.

"And why is Klaus car pooling?"

"Because Rebekah forbade him from driving, of course," Serena giggled.

"He's whipped, she goes away and he's back to his bad ways. I suppose it's a good thing she's staying longer then," Caroline didn't try to cover her annoyance this time, but both Mason and Serena preferred to hold back any comments on Klaus' behavior. It only infuriated Caroline more. Why did everyone else overlook his bad behavior?

Soon they were in front of Klaus' hotel and Caroline did her best not to show how less than thrilled she was for his presence.

When she saw him coming from inside she had to admit he knew how to allure with his style. He wore a pair of black fitted pants, a white dress shirt with a couple of undone buttons under a black vest. He exhaled sex appeal. But she was still mad at him.

"Look who decided to join the land of the fun people," he entered the car, sitting by her side.

"Happy birthday, Klaus," she offered with a fake smile, before quickly looking away from him.

His cologne was intoxicating and it seemed to match his personality just fine. There was a hint of spice, but it was very woody. It was remarkable, but not the kind of perfume that you wouldn't forget for the next few hours. It was alluring and inviting, but subtly. It had Niklaus Mikaelson written all over it.

Just then Rebekah also hopped into the car, greeting everyone. Caroline turned to the blond, offering her an honest smile, before staring back at the street while Mason drove away.

The Kiwi actor, Serena and Rebekah soon engaged into a cheerful conversation, while Caroline decided to keep aloof. Why did she have to make a point of proving Klaus wrong? Why didn't she stay at home? Now she was stuck in a car with him and his inviting cologne, looking sex in his casual – but chic – attire, while he _watched_ her.

She didn't need to turn to the side to know his gaze had been on her the whole time, and she could swear by looking at him from the corner of her eyes that he was smirking silently while observing her.

"Regretting it already, love?" he whispered in her ear, his chest touching her arm, his voice sexy and hoarse.

"Serena never informed me you'd be ridding with us. I'd much rather take my car," she answered low, not wanting to interrupt the trio's conversation.

"Why is that? Mason's car is rather spacious; it fits the five of us nicely,"

She didn't answer, or bothered to look at him, and just to make matters worse, she heard her phone's ringtone. Her husband's ringtone. Of all times Tyler had to call her, it had to be when she was already in a bad mood because of Klaus?

"Hello," she answered, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"Actually we're on our way there. I took a ride from Serena,"

"Yes, Tyler, everything is okay for the wedding. I told you I've already confirmed it with Damon and Alaric, I'm going, so you don't need to worry about looking bad to your best friend," she answered with an irritate tone, that she at least tried to keep low. Why did the world conspire against her? She had already confirmed it to him three times already. Did he trust her word that little?

"One of the actors', I told you that too," she rolled her eyes, hearing Klaus chuckle by her side while the rest of the car's passengers continued their animated conversation, paying Caroline's phone call no attention.

"Klaus, Tyler, it's Klaus' birthday,"

When her husband raised his voice, she moved the phone away from her ear, nearly hitting it against the window glass.

"Thanks for trusting me, honey. I feel flattered," she answered sarcastically.

"Look you're on a vacation with your two best friends for ten days, like you did the past six years we've been together, do you see me complaining? Or throwing a jealousy fit? No, so why don't you learn from your good for a whore wife?" her tone finally raised when her husband implied that he hoped he wouldn't find a picture of her and Klaus looking stoned, wrecked and all over each other on the gossip websites.

"Have a nice time, honey," she added, before hanging up. Just then she noticed that the conversation had stopped and everyone was just quiet.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said quietly, and she wished once again she was alone in her car, because if that was the case she would be already on the way back to her rented house.

The rest of the ride was silent, but thankfully it wasn't a long one, and just ten minutes after Caroline's outburst on the phone they arrived in front of the crowded nightclub.

The moment Mason stopped the car, Caroline opened the door, and stepped outside, thankful for the cool breeze outside. She needed to cool down and she was also completely embarrassed to let her marriage problems transparent to her coworkers.

"We are in the VIP area, love, are you joining us?" Klaus said behind her. Rebekah said it would have been better if Serena approached her, but Klaus said he had it covered.

"You go ahead," she said without turning to look at him. She was going her best to keep her tears from falling, while she wavered to some fans that were calling her name.

"Do you want me to ask Mason to take you home?" he asked, feeling the urge to be nice to her. Nicer than he would have been to anyone else.

"Of course not, I'll join you in a few, go ahead. I'll pay the fans some attention," she turned to look at him briefly, offering him another fake smile, although this one was for completely different reasons.

Then a couple of girls asked her if they could take a picture with her and she just nodded, as the girls excitedly approached her.

"I'll keep you company," he offered, and before she could protest, the girls were by their side.

"Can we take a picture with both of you?" the brunette asked, and Klaus offered her a smile.

"Of course, sweetheart. Let me and the sweet Caroline sandwich you and your friend," he said and the girls didn't waste any time.

He took one of their phones, and stretching his arm he took a picture, checking it before handing it back to the blond girl.

"Happy early birthday, Klaus!" they offered before they walked away.

"You don't need to stay," she said without looking at him, waving to more fans, while she kept her smile.

"I know why you're here, Caroline, and I'm sorry if my invitation caused you any… inconveniences," he offered also smiling to the fans, although the security men were in front of them kept the fans away now.

"I'm here because I want to be here, Klaus, I don't see why that's any of your business. You invited me, I decided to come, when I feel like leaving I will, there's nothing you should feel sorry for,"

"Why always so defensive, love?" and with that question he got her attention as she looked at him.

"Because you're playing with me, but you think I'm oblivious to your games. Yesterday, you knew I would change my mind when you implied we'd only see each other on Monday. And here I am to prove you right. So if I'm going to be played I think I have a right to be defensive or offensive, if you don't mind," she said before she waved to the fans one more time, and turned on her heels towards the VIP entrance.

* * *

When Caroline got inside she saw Damon and Stefan were already there along with a few crew members and some of the other actors. She greeted all of them, but decided against staying in the VIP booths. There wasn't a bar there, and waiters kept bringing them their orders. She didn't want to face any of her coworkers at the moment. She just wanted a drink to forget how stupid she was to actually engage in Klaus' mind games when she knew what he was doing. She should have stayed at home, and let him be right about whatever label he put on her.

She didn't mind the many people nearly throwing themselves at her when they recognized her, and she offered a smile to the nightclub's security detail when they sided eye her for leaving the exclusive area, mingling with fans, making their work that much harder.

"A glass of your best wine, mate," she ordered as soon as she reached the bar, hating herself for using the word _he_ used all the time.

She actually wanted the bottle of tequila and just let all the stress go as well as her sobriety. But she had an image to keep and her PR would kill her if America's good girl embarked into an alcohol binge.

So she just sat there, leading one of the security men to stand closely by, while she sipped her glass of wine.

"Caroline, why aren't you there with your costars?"

"Caroline, take a picture with us,"

"Caroline, give me your autograph,"

"Caroline, give this to Klaus as my birthday gift," and looking towards the redhead saying it, she watched with a disgusted face as the girl took her panties off.

Feeling like she would raise more questions than get rid of her problems, Caroline asked the bartender to add the wine to her tab at the VIP area, while she ventured her way back through the crowded place until she finally reached the VIP area again.

"Had your fun downstairs?" Stefan asked as she sat by his side.

"Just giving security something to do," she offered him a smile, while signalizing for the waiter to come.

"Wine, please," she told him, regretting her first choice of beverage for the night. She couldn't mix tequila with the Merlot she had before, otherwise she would empty her stomach much sooner than she planned to.

The two blondes engaged in a casual conversation while Caroline emptied not only one, but three glasses of wine. She could see Rebekah staring at them from the private dance floor where she was having fun with Mason, Serena and Damon. The younger Mikaelson tried to be subtle, but Caroline caught her looking at them at least three times.

"What's the deal with you and Rebekah?" she blurted, feeling already a little bit tipsy.

"We used to date," he answered honestly, although there was a lot more to him and the sexy blond that just winked at him from the dance floor.

"Why past tense? You two are really into one another,"

"Am I that obvious?" he turned to Caroline then, with a sappy smile.

"Almost as much as she is,"

"Nah, Rebekah isn't into this. She was the one to call it quits and had been adamant about it being over for the many months following,"

"Still she keeps coming back for more," Caroline shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm good in the deed,"

"Come on, you're not a dick like birthday boy. It doesn't fit you being an arrogant ass,"

"I'm touched by your opinion about me, love," Klaus said sitting by her side, at the edge of the small couch, pushing his body against hers, leading her to do the same on Stefan, who wriggle to the side and give them more space to sit comfortably. Still Caroline's legs were pressed against his and Klaus', leading her to almost sit in Stefan's lap, as she preferred to be closer to him than Klaus.

Klaus watched as she ignored his presence – making Stefan pretty uncomfortable in the process – and continued her chitchat with his best friend. Being the good guy he was, Stefan found ways to include Klaus in their conversation – even if Caroline continued to refuse to acknowledge him – leading the Brit to lean closer to her, moving his arm to rest behind her and his other hand to rest on his knee and consequently touching hers.

At one of Stefan's really unfunny jokes, Caroline laughed full heartedly, leading Klaus to smile. That wasn't how he envisioned spending his night. He already had a few glasses of whiskey, but he was far from drunk. He was about to go for something else, when he spotted Caroline and Stefan talking, and deciding against the happy pill for the moment as he joined them. He had to be careful, as he could feel his sister's eyes on him all night, as a hawk. But at some point Rebekah would have to make a bathroom stop and he planned to take full advantage of it.

Caroline felt Klaus' body pressing her even closer, his thigh almost moving its way under hers, but she didn't say a thing or showed any discomfort. Because that was it, although she despised the man by her left side, still his proximity didn't bother her. After three weeks of sharing way too many scenes with him she was used to be around him, although in few occasions she felt his body against hers like that. She was happy when Stefan finally told her it would take nearly eight episodes for them to shoot a kiss between Klaus and Tatia, although he wouldn't say if it was present time or a flashback.

She wondered if they would have sexual chemistry as much as they had sexual tension chemistry. She wanted to cheer against their characters' reunion, but she knew Tatia was completely in love with Klaus and as a mother hen, she was very protective of her character and wanted it to have a happy ending. And it was clear that in the world of Tatia Lancaster there was only one happy ending: being happily married to Niklaus Lancaster.

* * *

"Caroline, you're not helping. Stefan is boring and a party pooper on his own. If he finds someone to listen to his boring stories and not funny jokes, he will never hit the dance floor!" Rebekah said as she stood in front of the trio.

"I had no idea I was collaborating with such a terrible thing," Caroline chuckled, reaching her glass of wine.

"You tell me, he's the worst company at parties," the model took her glass of water and almost emptied. She and Serena had been burning a lot of calories while dancing with Mason and Damon.

"Now you'll have to prove my sister wrong, mate, otherwise I'll have to agree,"

"Rebekah knows I don't dance,"

"More like you can't," Rebekah laughed.

"I need the entertainment, mate, it's my birthday after all. Go there and amuse me,"

"You two should join us too. You're quite the dancer, Nik, I'm surprised you're yet to join us. You haven't danced since we arrived."

"I should pay attention to my guests, sister,"

"How about you, Caroline?" she turned to the other blond girl.

"I'm fine for now, but I promise to join you soon,"

"Stefan, are you going or not?"

"Nope,"

"Don't make me drag you there. You will have fun even if I have to force it down your throat. Maybe you'll remember how it feels and will enjoy yourself. God forbid it happens though," Rebekah said, pulling Stefan by the hand.

"You don't stand a chance, mate," Klaus chuckled as his sister took his best friend away.

"Enjoying your wine, sweetheart?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm, but Caroline didn't fall for it, while she moved herself away from his body.

"Much better than I would enjoy the bottle I have at home, but that might be because of the company, although at the moment I'm short of it,"

"I like your sharp tongue, love," he said before reaching for his whiskey, nearly emptying the tumbler.

"Seriously, are you just flirting with me?"

"I don't hold much respect for diamond rocks, but for yours I do,"

"And why is that? Am I not cheap enough for your standards?"

"Because unlike your wild and creative imagination, I'm not playing you or do I have a secret agenda to ruin your career,"

"Not that you could if you wanted. I don't see how you destroying this project could do anything to my personal career, although for some reason everyone else is convinced that you won't do it. Maybe I lost the hypnosis meeting or the brainwashing cult,"

"Don't let them fool you, sweetheart," he offered, chuckling softly.

"Trust me, I won't, but I'm tired of being the only voice of reason in this, so I'll close my eyes like everyone else, and pray for the best. Maybe they do have that cult after all,"

"I wouldn't doubt it," he said, before turning to the waiter exchanging his empty glass for a refill, thanking him with a nod.

"Is this how the reckless Niklaus Mikaelson party? I'm unimpressed," she quipped, as the waiter motioned to refill her glass as well.

"I didn't aim to disappoint, love,"

"I must admit I expected whores and drugs. Maybe even Lindsay Lohan or Amanda Bynes," she continued, leading the waiter to suppress a laugh, although he wasn't completely successful at that.

"Trust me, mate, America would be surprise at how sassy their good girl is."

They remained silent after the waiter left them, sipping their drinks. Caroline chuckled softly and looking at her he realized her eyes were watching Stefan make a fool of himself while trying to dance with Rebekah.

"Care to join them, love?" Klaus asked, offering her his hand, as he stood up.

"I may be too tipsy to manage to dance on top of those heels,"

"I won't let you fall, love. You already know that,"

"Hopefully this time you won't find any water to throw me into,"

"Hopefully I won't," he chuckled, as she accepted his invitation, holding his outstretched hand, but letting it go as soon as she stood up.

* * *

They joined the others and they were having fun while dancing to the electronic music. Soon Mason and Serena retired to the booth, wasting no time in devouring each other's mouth.

"As if the whole club hasn't seen that coming," Rebekah commentated at her best friend's actions.

"I wouldn't mind giving the audience yet another predictable move," Stefan offered, and not being able to resist him, Rebekah brought her lips to his, showing no shyness.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Caroline asked through the loud music, while Klaus, Damon and a few other people from the series danced.

"What?"

"Stefan making out with you sister in front of you. They're making even me uncomfortable," Caroline said as she looked away from the hot make out sessions between the two blonds.

"At least they're resolving the thick sexual tension between them," Klaus shrugged. Stefan and Rebekah had made him gag way too many times for him to still care. He knew they couldn't really keep their hands to themselves when around each other.

Just then the music changed to a much slower one, and seeing everyone around them either leave the dance floor or get partners, Caroline turned to Klaus, "I guess that's my cue to leave,"

"Why so early, love? The night is still young,"

"Happy birthday, Klaus," she offered now with a genuine smile, before hugging him, but when she tried to break the embrace, he didn't let her go.

"One dance, and you don't need to bring me a present Monday," he whispered against her ear, goose bumps erupting in her skin.

"Are you sure you're not flirting with me, Mikaelson?" she said just before he broke the contact of their bodies, making her spin and then bringing them together again.

"Why, do you want me to, love?" he offered with a smile, too sweet to actually make her believe he was serious.

"In your dreams,"

"You're yet to show up in them, but I wouldn't mind if you did,"

"So I guess you're out of luck," she said as he spun her once again, this time leading her to giggle.

"I guess I am," he agreed as they continued to dance to the Ed Sheeran song.

Soon the song came to an end, and she mockingly curtsied in front of him.

"Thanks, Klaus, for the invitation. I really needed a night of fun in my currently stressful life,"

"I had to redeem myself somehow for bringing part of your stress,"

"That you had,"

"See you on Monday, Caroline,"

* * *

_AN.: Next will see why Klaus acted the way he did around Caroline. Or at least we'll see him trying to figure it out. Caroline is falling for his charms slowly, but not in a sexual way. As I said I don't write cheating, I won't make Tyler cheat the same way I won't make Caroline cheat Tyler -not even if only in her thoughts._

_Sooner than you expect though, things with Klaus and Caroline will progress. She doesn't hate him, and he doesn't know why he reacts differently around her. But we'll read it all :P_

_Thanks for reviewing, my lovelies. Keep it coming. I still don't have a beta for this story, so forgive my mistakes._

_Have a nice week_

_Babi_


	10. IX

.

**IX**

* * *

Klaus didn't understand why he acted the way he did towards Caroline.

He had been honest with her. He didn't respect a woman just because she was married. If a married person wanted to be respected, they had to show it. They rarely did though, especially in the showbiz. But he respected Caroline. First because she abided perfectly to his rule: she was respectful towards everyone and she seemed like the kind of girl that took her marriage seriously and respected her husband deeply. He couldn't see Caroline ever becoming a cheater. And maybe that was one of the things that made him act differently towards her. In Hollywood more than anywhere else, faithfulness was just a word in the dictionary… not their dictionary.

It bothered him slightly to know what her football – or was it baseball? – player of a husband told her on the phone. He didn't hear the words exactly, but from what Caroline answered back he had a clear picture of what the man was yelling at his wife. Caroline, of all people. Any other woman he would have understood and could even agree that Tyler had a point, but not with Caroline. He could say five minutes after talking to her that she wasn't just keeping up a good image for PR purposes. She _was_ a good girl. She had high morals and good values. She was kind, nice, thoughtful and always had a smile to everyone around her. But even if he had known her only for four weeks now, he saw how the smile was slowly losing its genuineness and becoming more and more forced. And for some reason he couldn't fathom – or accept – he felt guiltier and guiltier knowing that his recklessness was contributing for her fading honest smile. He shouldn't feel bad about it, but for some reasons he did.

Klaus was yet to understand why he felt like it was his personal job to make sure Caroline indeed had fun last Saturday. But that wasn't all. Her face was starting to pop in his mind when he thought he should try to keep himself clean harder and do his best to make this project his best. He had been determined to make it work the moment he agreed with Stefan on having their writings turned into a script. Caroline wasn't his motivation to make it work, he wanted to give his siblings a break and he knew deep inside he wanted to patch up his ways. He decided to be an actor because he loved it, and it had been a long time since he took any pleasure in acting. He wanted that again, but he couldn't admit it even to himself because he wasn't sure he could deal with the failure. Again. People thought he was careless about his health and career and he let them think so because he was lying to himself as well. He didn't want anyone to know he tried hard to keep away from the pills, but failed miserably. He didn't want to admit to himself he was fighting because he knew that was a lost battle. He was condemned by his own actions to remain a failure and confirm his father's words.

But then her genuine smile showed up in his head, and instead of hitting the snooze in his phone, he got up. That was what happened the day before and that was the same that happened today. He wasn't hangover anymore, as it was already Tuesday, but he had been up until late vanishing the woman by his side. He loved New Orleans and how wild and free the girls there were and most days he found very willing girls to join his bed.

And the fact that he didn't want them to stop coming was a relief. When he was younger and healthier, Klaus didn't fall in love with anyone because his focus was somewhere else. First his career, he wanted to live up the expectations the industry had about him and for a few years he had been able too. And then he decided to take the wild side of fame. Looking back now he saw it wasn't as wild as he thought – and was far from his really wild days – but he decided to enjoy what life had to offer. Alcohol and girls were a constant, but he didn't let either get in the way to his work. He used to know how to balance both things perfectly, never drinking too much while shooting a movie and being more careful about his flings.

And then Henrik died and he wanted nothing to do with love. He didn't want yet another liability. While at first he didn't pursue love because it wasn't the right time for him to settle down, after his brother's death he avoided it like the plague and voted he would never love someone other than this family. Love brought a vulnerability that he learned from experience he didn't know how to deal with. He wasn't cut for that and at some point he wondered if Caroline was reaching out his heart in the _wrong_ way. He felt physically attracted to her – it would be worrying if he didn't, as she was beautiful and sexy – but he wondered if that was all. But then he felt nothing when he kept bringing a different girl to his bed almost every night. If he was developing any romantic feelings for his blond costar he would feel guilty about the one night standards. But he never did – thankfully.

Still he had to figure out why every time he messed up with anything regarding the series, her fading smile flashed in his mind and he felt guilty. He hated it, but he didn't fight against it. He already had too many demons to face off and he wouldn't spend any more emotional energy trying to figure out why Caroline was special to him. He simply accepted she was and while he should try to stop how he felt, he also couldn't afford it. Trying to resist the urge to take his pills, to drunk into oblivion every night and to make his best to the series work drained him completely.

* * *

"There has been a change of plans," Alaric announced during their reading for episode three.

"As you may have heard Jessica Thompson died last week. She was Pretty Girl's star, and the network decided against recasting her and as a consequence The Originals will fill the void," he continued to explain and there as an almost collective gasp in the room.

"The series will premiere in July," Damon added.

"What?" Caroline's shriek was louder than most of everyone's reactions.

"We'll replace Pretty Girl. They had seven out of their twelve episodes filmed, but without Jessica they would have to recast the protagonist and start shooting again,"

"Which is why they decided against it, and now The Originals will be their summer/fall primetime series and if the reception is good, they may order a second season promptly,"

"But we only wrapped episode two. You just said they had already shot seven episodes," Mason reasoned, and Damon sighed heavily.

"I know. Our schedule is going to be very tight, but that's not all,"

"We may have sixteen episodes instead of twelve," Stefan informed them, looking at Klaus who still kept an expressionless façade.

"Their plan is to use The Originals to cover the closest to the twenty-four weeks both series were supposed to fill. They'll see how the series first five episodes go, and then they'll decide if they're going to have a hiatus after episode eight or not. If the reception is good, there won't be any hiatuses, they'll keep the twelve episodes order and a second season will be discussed and will probably premiere during February sweeps. If the reception isn't good there will be a sixteen episodes order, with two two-week hiatuses to cover twenty weeks, one after episode eight and the other after episode twelve,"

"This is insane,"

"Impossible to do,"

"Crazy,"

"Guys!" Damon nearly yelled, silencing them all.

"So it's May seventeen now, we wrapped two episodes. We have eight weeks until the premiere. We have to try and have episode eight wrapped up by then, this way we'll have fourteen weeks to wrap another eight,"

"I can't see it working," Caroline offered, and she wasn't even considering the _Klaus element._

"We'll try to win two weeks, and premiere in August," Alaric offered.

"Why not start in September then, like most networks?" Serena asked.

"Because they want the show to compete for the Golden Globes,"

"That makes no sense," she shook her head.

"Television doesn't always do, love," Klaus said for the first time, smirking.

"Good to know you've been listening, Klaus. We can't afford mishaps. The powers to be have been clear about their concern and they weren't short of threats about the consequences if we don't give them at least six episodes by the end of June. Your name had been mentioned a few times, and they weren't kidding," Damon said with a serious tone of voice and Caroline – as everyone else – was surprised to see Damon openly addressing Klaus' havocs.

"They should have thought that before, mate, even if I behave better than Caroline here, the schedule they're demanding is impossible. And unexpected things happen all the time," Klaus' tone matched the director's.

"I know it's challenging, all I'm saying is that I need your commitment more than ever,"

"And you know what you will get, Damon, it's fruitless to have this discussion and we both know it. So why don't you and Alaric present us the action plan I'm sure you have?"

There was a deafening silence in the room. They all knew how Damon handled Klaus and it seemed like they finally understood why confrontation wasn't a good path. Especially Caroline. But that wasn't what caught her attention. Klaus was serious about his words. He wasn't smirking; he wasn't trying to be funny, or even sarcastic. She would see in his eyes he was concerned about the project just like everyone else was and looking him closely, seeing how he avoided Damon's eyes when he challenged their director, she finally saw behind the mask – one she wasn't even aware existed. _He didn't want _to mess up, he just wasn't sure if he would be able to do it or not and in that moment realization hit her. In just a few seconds her perception of him changed yet again. She was looking at him with a renewed respect, in a new light. He _wanted_ to make it work, he just didn't know if he _could_ indeed make it work. Good for him she had many traits that weren't part of her resume.

* * *

Klaus was right and Damon and Alaric indeed had an action plan. And as expected it was a nearly impossible to achieve one, but everybody knew there was nothing they could do about it. Their only hope was that the network would indeed agree to give them two more weeks. They started shooting episode three that afternoon and overtime seemed like a constant from then on. Especially when Klaus was there. They had to try to make the best out of his presence.

"_Miss Petrova," he greeted the young woman by the river, washing some clothes._

"_Lord Lancaster," she offered a shy smile. _

"_Are you feeling any better?" he asked, keeping a respectful distance between them._

"_About what?"_

"_Your ankle?"_

"_Oh, I'm much better; it's been a week already, Lord Lancaster. Thanks for asking,"_

"_It's getting late, Miss Petrova, I'm not sure if you remember about the full moon procedures,"_

"_Actually I completely forgot about that. I'm not sure if my mother and sisters will remember," she said looking panicked. The Petrovas didn't have to worry about that sort of thing in their old village and after everything they heard during the previous full moon in the new land, they were frightened._

"_Noah is there with them. He's helping Mrs. Petrova and your sisters,"_

"_How much time do we have? I still have a few chores to do before coming back,"_

"_Not much, why don't you let me help you?"_

"_Thank you, Lord Lancaster,"_

"_Please, call me Niklaus, Lord Lancaster is my father," he offered softly, and being unable to deny him, she simply nodded her head slightly, as he helped her collect the wet clothes._

"Cut," Damon shouted from the background, happy with how productive the day turned out to be.

_Tatia and Niklaus just stepped inside the village when Zackary intercepted them._

"_Where were you boy?" the elder asked with anger in his voice._

"_I was helping Miss Petrova to end her chores, and come back, it's full moon,"_

"_You irresponsible nothing! You should be here helping your brothers to move everything we need to the caves," he took Niklaus by his arm, forcing him to drop the wet clothes he was carrying, dirtying them in the process._

"_And you, Miss Petrova, should leave those activities for another day," he turned to the blond, that was about to answer him, but Niklaus beat her to it._

"_Miss Petrova isn't used to the calendar issue yet, father,"_

"_Nobody is talking to you, boy," Zackary answered with hate in his voice, punching Niklaus right in the jaw, leading the young man to fall on his behind._

"_Niklaus!" Tatia screamed scared, walking towards him to help him, but before she could reach him, Zackary was already on his son again._

"_Stop it! It's not his fault," she protested as she watched the older man kicking Niklaus._

"_Someone help," she yelled, but the villagers pretended not to see what was going on, and feeling her blood boil at their cowardice she was about to take matters in her hands, reaching for a log, when Ayanna, one of the villagers, shook her head at her, before raising one of her hands discreetly._

_And then Zackary was on his knees, his hands in his head, as he yelled in pain._

"_Go get August and Noah, they're in your hut, they'll help move Niklaus to the caves, I'll take my herbs with me," the older woman instructed Tatia, that forgetting about her family's clothes, ran towards her house in the village._

"_I told you not to do it to him under my watch, Zackary, don't challenge me," she stood in front of the man that was still on his knees._

"_You should take care of your own business, Ayanna. You don't want to get in my bad side," he threatened the witch._

"_You know between the two of us who has the advantage. Touch the boy like that again and I won't be as merciful next time," she said as both Noah and August approached them, immediately tending to Niklaus – who was unconscious. Tatia came just behind them, with both Rosemary and Catherine following._

"_Girls, go help your mothers. His brothers will take Niklaus to the caves, I'll go quickly collect some herbs, he'll be okay," the witch instructed, and they nodded, Rosemary and Catherine leaving immediately, Tatia though couldn't help but watch as August tried to move Niklaus to Noah's shoulder._

_Zackary was feeling no more pain, and scoffing at his sons he walked the opposite direction, cursing under his breath._

"_It's my fault, I'm so sorry, I forgot about the full moon," Tatia said with tears in her eyes. Niklaus was very beaten up and she wasn't certain he would make it. In the two months she had lived in the village, the unconscious man had been nothing but kind to her. They didn't interact many times, but all of them, the blue-eyed boy was kind and gentle towards her._

"_Don't blame yourself, Miss Petrova. Father and Niklaus don't see eye to eye," August offered, while she felt the tears finally dropping from her eyes._

"_He was just helping me bring the clothes from the pond," she added._

"_I'm sorry you'll have to wash your clothes again, here, let me help you take them to your hut, and then we should immediately leave to the caves," August offered, while her eyes were fixed on Niklaus as Noah walked away slowly, careful around his brother's injured body._

_Tatia didn't pay much attention to the moves of her hands, as she tried to collected the dirtied clothes with her eyes fixed in the two retreating men._

"Cut," Damon yelled, and Caroline sighed tiredly. They had shot that scene alone four times, and she was exhausted.

Mason helped Klaus to get off of him, as they all look expectantly to Damon, who was re-watching the take.

"Good job, guys. We'll resume the daylight scenes tomorrow. You're released to dinner and we'll resume shooting at eight," the director instructed and they all showed their relief welcoming the break.

The small group quickly broke, each going their way, when Caroline saw it as the perfect opportunity to start her new plan.

"Hey! Klaus!" she called as the actor walked away, leading him to stop and turn around.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" he asked as she reached him.

"We have a couple of hours until we have to come back, and I know you normally eat really fast. What do you think about we rehearse the cave scenes before we shoot them? Maybe we won't have to shoot each of them ten times," she offered with a soft smile.

"I was planning on taking a nap, actually," he answered honestly. He was pretty tired from the past two intense days on set and he knew staying awake only made it more tempting for him to reach for the pills he had in his possession, although he would probably need help to sleep in the first place.

"We could make a test, maybe it helps and we'll reshoot less and we'll go home earlier," she insisted, and he wondered what her strategy was. She had pretty much given up on him before, probably finally realizing the lost cause he was. Or maybe she was being honest, and something also changed for her since the weekend.

He found himself having a harder time to say no to her, and wondering if maybe she was right and he could take advantage of her plan.

"Very well then, sweetheart. Meet me in my trailer in thirty minutes," he agreed, and she nodded, thanking him before walking away.

* * *

Caroline was a very demanding person. She always put her heart in her job, no matter how shallow and repetitive her characters were. She was neurotic and a perfectionist and people didn't give her enough credit for all her hard work. She had always worked well with her costars, never having a problem with any of them because she never demanded perfectionism from them. She was easygoing and normally she didn't give her cast mates a hard time. But that had changed when she started working with Klaus Mikaelson and while she knew she had her reasons, she realized she wasn't being fair to him.

For the first time in four weeks she finally saw the man behind the mask and she felt horrible about her previous actions. Yes, he was a troublemaker that would probably jeopardize the project now that they had a nearly impossible schedule to work with. But he didn't mess up because he wanted. She had seen earlier in his eyes and words that _he wanted_ to make things right, but maybe that was beyond his powers. He had been in rehab so many times for a reason. He had an ongoing problem that probably wasn't only in his hands to fix. She finally realized what a bitch she had been, thinking that he was being difficult simply because he wanted. He was sick – sort of – and he needed help. She finally realized people weren't enabling him as she first thought, but they were understanding and she felt even worse about herself for her behavior.

Caroline Forbes was first and foremost a fixer. She fixed people and she felt good doing it. Maybe the pressure of being in such a production, with such high expectations, the jittery from finally having her dream role, the growing problems in her marriage and her constant anxiety probably took over revealing the bitchy side she was proud to have, but that she now realized that wasn't appropriate or just. She had amends to take and regardless if Klaus wanted her help or not, she was going to do things differently from then on. She almost felt the need to apologize to everyone she complained about Klaus, especially Damon and Stefan, but she felt embarrassed for her actions.

She may be too proud to retract herself to the others, but she would do her best to do it with Klaus, and knocking on his door, just having finished her dinner in her trailer, she hoped he was still up to rehearsing.

"It's open," she heard from inside, and turning the knob she opened the door, seeing him lying in the couch, one of his arms covering his eyes.

"Hey," she said holding her script in her hand, not knowing if she should close the door behind her or not. The trailers were rather spacious, and there was even more space in his living room area than in hers.

"Make yourself comfortable, sweetheart," he offered without moving from his position.

"I'm ready when you are," she offered in a sweet tone that actually made him move his arm from his eyes and look at her suspiciously.

"I'm trying to understand what your angle here is, but I think I might need your help to enlighten me," he said, moving to sit.

"What do you mean?" she tried to stay composed, when she knew he was trying to rile her up, as usual. While it worked when they needed to play Tatia in present time, the scenes she was going to share with him tonight were completely different.

"The sudden change. You can't stand me, you know chances are I'm going to mess it up and probably get the project canceled before it even airs, so what exactly do you have in mind with those rehearsals?"

"I think that schedule is impossible to do without any backsets, so while Damon and Alaric have their action plans to try to make it attainable, I thought we could use of one as well,"

"So you think this will actually help?"

"Maybe. It's worth a shot. There are some Klaus/Tatia heavy episodes coming according to Stefan and we are the lead actors. The better the chemistry and the fluency between us, the faster we can make those scenes. For example, we re-shot the river scenes three times today, and the village scene four times. If we rehearse before we can take pointers and try to reduce the reshooting,"

"And how are we going to measure that? There had been plenty of scenes we shot twice only because Damon wanted to be sure the first time was really the best he would get. How will we know that if weren't rehearsing we wouldn't have the same result?"

"Rehearsal is never wasted time, Klaus,"

"But maybe I need my beauty sleep more than I need rehearsal, Caroline," he said, and she knew he was serious the moment he chose to use her name instead of her the endearments he normally used.

"So I let you be the judge of it. We have three sequences of scenes in the cave, we could rehearse one of them, and see if we reshoot it less than the other,"

"As you said there are three, why should we test one and compare to another one? What about the third?'

"Actually I don't think we should rehearse the first, as your character isn't awake during that one,"

"But _I_ could help _you_ with the scene the same way, love," he offered with his characteristic smirk.

She knew he was baiting her again, but she also knew he was very good when he was focused. He might have some nice pointers to give her if he took it seriously. And it wouldn't hurt if she surprised him once again. He seemed completely shocked about her demeanor change and she liked the feeling to be one step ahead of him when it seemed like he was always one step of her.

"Fine, so why don't we start with that one? We skip the second and rehearse the last one?" she suggested with a small smile.

He looked at her carefully, not really understanding what her angle was, but he had basically agreed with this and he wouldn't back down now. He had already skipped dinner to make sure he had time for her, he was going to make the best out of their time.

"Very well. I'll resume my previous position then," he said lying down in the couch again, though he left his eyes uncovered this time.

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to focus her attention in the scene she was about to rehearse. Taking a last read in the script, she moved it to the side table, before kneeling in front of him, as her character was supposed to do, except Niklaus would be lying on the floor, instead of something as high as a couch.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she put her best concerned voice, repeating what she would be telling Rosemary.

She waited a while, what would be Serena's line, before she looked softly to Klaus.

"I feel terrible. He was only trying to help me," she moved her hand to touch him, but retracted it back at the last moment.

Viktoria then was supposed to call her daughter, leaving Caroline and Niklaus alone for a moment.

"I hope you can forgive me," Caroline said, showing Tatia's struggle not to touch him.

"Maybe you could use a cloth and clean one of his wounds,"

"I'm supposed to do it in the second scene when Ayanna gives me instructions about it,"

"But your character is clearly conflicted about touching him now. She feels guilty, she wants to make him feel better, she wants to take amends for something she blames herself for. Also I wouldn't say it's a stretch for Tatia to start being attracted to him at this point,"

"You should know that, you wrote the original material,"

"I never focused in the early stages of their relationship, that was all Stefan,"

"But that's what you feel? Do you think with even the limited screen time they had alone she would be able to develop feelings for him already?"

"He's been fascinated about her beauty from the moment he set eyes on her," he said looking intensely in her eyes, leading Caroline to almost feel uncomfortable. She was still getting used to Klaus and he could be intense at times.

"Men are visual, there's no surprise there. Women need more gestures, words, actions,"

"He helped her a few times, rescued her when she sprained her ankle and he had just been beaten to a pulp because he was being a gentleman to her yet again, I don't think it's that farfetched,"

"Okay, do you have a cloth I can use?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, not believing she really wanted a cloth just for an informal rehearsal.

"Amuse me,"

"There's a Henley over my bed, be my guest, I'm not leaving the couch unless I really have to," he offered his trademark smirk while she rolled her eyes, albeit smiling, and went to retrieve his shirt.

She was back before he blinked and resuming her position, she restarted the rehearsal.

"I hope you can forgive me… Niklaus," Caroline said, deciding to use his name as he requested for the first time, although it wasn't in the script. She reached for the Henley and softly pressed it against his jaw where he was supposed to have been hit by Zackary.

"He's a coward for doing that to you, but I promise you, I won't let him touch you like that again," she said mysteriously, stopping her movements, letting the cloth in her hand rest against his skin.

"Nice touch, sweetheart. I think we won't need to reshoot that one many times,"

"Arse," she said under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Now that's more like the Caroline we all know and love," he smirked, gaining a slap on his arm from the blond kneeled in front of him. But the small smile in her face showed she wasn't mad at him, and he just laughed lightly. Somehow her company was more revigorating than any sleep – even induced by pills – could be.

* * *

_AN: The parallels in ~real life and their characters in the rehearsal scene are NOT a coincidence ;)  
_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this update. While this change of heart in Caroline was already outlined one of my readers opened my eyes to something that nearly made me want to kill myself: my Caroline was starting to sound like Elena-Miss-perfect. Maybe I indeed took it too farther with her attitude towards Klaus. Good thing her change of heart had always been supposed to happen now. also as this story progresses we'll see a ~darker Caroline. Not dark like in the show, but the kind of dark this story affords._

_Reviews are love, so do share ;) Thanks a lot for those who reviewed, and forgive me for my grammar mistakes. I'm still beta-less._

_Now responding some of my anonymous reviewers:_

_1) I plan to do them a romantic pair, not only a friendship pair._

_2) So yes, it will evolve like it did in my other story_

_3) They're not kissing any time soon - but maybe in a scene it'll be soon? People who read my other stories know I'm a slow burn kind of writer._

_Have a nice week!_

_xx_

_Babi_


	11. X

.

**X**

* * *

The week had been crazy and Caroline was reluctant to approach Damon and Alaric to confirm she could indeed miss two days of work to be in Dean's wedding. Things had been tense and they were all concerned about not reaching the deadlines the network demanded from the Damon and Alaric and it only made Caroline feel worse about her request.

They had been able to move the premiere for August ninth, but that was still too close and although the rest of the week had been productive, it was still a big challenge.

Not knowing how to approach Damon, she decided for the brother she became closer to after one month working together.

"Hey," she approached Stefan who was talking to Klaus – obviously – as they had lunch.

"Caroline, join us," Stefan offered, while Klaus smiled at her, pointing the chair by his side.

"Thanks, but I already had lunch,"

"I thought we weren't going to rehearse now?" Klaus asked, most of their scenes together were shot in the morning and although they still had a few scenes, they were to be shot during night time and they wouldn't have to worry about them until after dinner.

"No, we won't. Actually I was wondering if I could talk to Stefan for a bit," she bit her lip and both men knew she was nervous about something, even if they had known her for a short time.

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll move my tray somewhere," Klaus answered politely and just then she realized they weren't done yet.

"I'm sorry, Klaus, I didn't realize you were still eating, I can wait, it can wait. Stefan also didn't finish his lunch. How about you go to me once you're done?" she turned to Klaus, and then to Stefan, wishing she could face palm herself for her stupidity.

"You're still invited to sit with us," Stefan pointed to the empty chair, and this time she moved to sit.

"Thanks, I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No, of course not, we're talking about the script,"

"If you want to carry on," she shrugged, and both men laughed. They knew she really loved their script. She had said so many times and right now she almost looked like a fan. She even relaxed on her seat as they resume their conversation, a look of expectation on her face. Stefan offered her a small smile, before muttering okay and then turned to Klaus.

"I think we should increase the pace, regardless of the tight schedule and the potential additional episodes,"

"I don't really care about Tatia and Niklaus' relationship, Stefan. You had always handled that part," Klaus shrugged dismissively.

"But their relationship is a big part of the story,"

"Because you thought we needed the romance element,"

"And you agreed!"

"Romance may draw more viewers and readers, but I fear my collaboration with that specific storyline isn't significant for it's none,"

"Maybe you should ask Tatia," Caroline shamelessly offered, and both men smirked.

"I wasn't aware Tatia had an opinion about her fictional life?" Klaus asked amused.

"I represent her wishes," she offered with a smug smile.

"And based in what I've seen and heard from you, I wouldn't call you a shipper," the actor smirked.

"What? Of course I ship Niklaus and Tatia!" she protested immediately, while Stefan frowned.

"What is shipper and shipping?" he asked confused.

"How come you've never lectured him about it? Why am I the only one that lost one hour of my precious life learning about shippers, rabid fans and death threats?" Klaus feigned hurt.

"Death threats?" Stefan asked alarmed.

"We've never really talked about Klatia, I just explained to you what you needed to know so we could have the fandom passionate about them," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What in the name of God is Klatia?"

"Klaus and Tatia, of course,"

"It's a ride mate, get ready," Klaus smirked before sipping his juice.

"What does it mean?"

"I can't believe you've never heard of couples names, shippers and bromances!"

"No?" Stefan looked at her expectantly.

"Where have both of you been in the past few years? It's all over Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook."

"What is Tumblr?" the writer asked.

"At least I knew that one, sweetheart," Klaus offered amused.

"At any other given time I'll update you all about fandoms, Stefan, but what really matters is that I'm supporter of Klaus and Tatia, though I wish she hadn't chosen an asshole for a husband,"

"I'm hurt, love," Klaus moved one of his hands to rest against his chest.

"Well, but she did marry him and I'm against divorce, so now of course, I want their relationship to work, though I do hope she makes him suffer first."

"Such vindictive feelings," Klaus smirked, and Stefan watched quietly the dynamics between the series' lead stars. When did they start to get along? He had realized Caroline wasn't cold to Klaus as she used to be and even the protests about his behavior had dropped. He thought it was simply the fact that for a week Klaus had been nice and didn't miss any day of work, although he still got late a couple of days.

"He deserves it," she shrugged.

"I may agree with her on that, Klaus," it was Stefan's turn to be amused.

"So, dear Tatia, what devices you suggest for Tatia to torture Niklaus with to pay for everything he did to you?" Klaus asked just as amused as his best friend.

"I think I'll leave the torture to you and Stefan, as I think you're both specialists in the supernatural aspect… and torture devices. I'm here only for the shipping,"

"Of course," the Brit offered smiling.

"I was talking to Klaus that I think we should speed up Klaus and Tatia reconciliation,"

"I thought we had just agreed she should punish him!" Caroline raised her hands playfully, showing her fake disapproval.

"But now that we don't know if the show will have twelve or sixteen episodes, we should make sure they reconcile this season, regardless of having a second one. I don't think their reconciliation should be one of the cliffhangers by the end of episode twelve. I think they should reconcile and we should add the threat to Niklaus' kingdom in New Orleans as the cliffhanger,"

"You didn't have any opposition from me on that, Stefan. As much as romance is important and this story revolves somehow around Niklaus and Tatia, it's not the main element," Klaus finally seemed to assume a serious posture in the conversation.

"But the first part of the season is basically focused on Tatia and Niklaus' background while his brothers' betrayal plays in the background," Caroline offered.

"And your point is?"

"Niklaus and Tatia's relationship is the most important thing the public will perceive, Klaus, even if your book isn't about a love story,"

"And why do you think people will be more invested in their relationship than in the story being told?"

"Because they're a powerful couple, people will root for them from episode one," Caroline shrugged as if it was obvious.

"Don't you think that's a romantic view of it? I don't see Game of Thrones fans protesting because of Khal's death,"

"They knew it was going to happen because it happened in the books. It was part of Dany's journey to raise the dragons all by herself,"

"Why are we comparing our show to Games of Thrones? It couldn't be more different!" Stefan asked.

"Oh, but that's how Klaus would have wanted it to be. No compelling relationship, just a war for the throne, short and superficial relationships based on sex, tons of smut with random people and messed up family dynamics,"

"I'm honored you know me so well, sweetheart, maybe you should try to convince Stefan that this is how it should be,"

"It's not that I don't agree with you, Klaus. I can understand why you want romance to be in the background, but as I said, this isn't Game of Thrones. Niklaus and Tatia's relationship is much bigger than the ones there. They've spent five centuries apart and Niklaus still loves his wife,"

"He's changed. He isn't the same man he was when she abandoned him,"

"As she should after his betrayal," Caroline defended, but Klaus only shook his head softly.

"And that's why we should focus in their relationship, Klaus. Being away from the woman he loved changed Niklaus for good. It turned him into a monster, someone nobody in his family recognizes which led them to betray him after he went against them in so many occasions!" Stefan tried to reason, but he knew it would take a lot more to convince Klaus to change the main focus of the scripts.

"Which is why we shouldn't delay their reconciliation. They already know they got married at some point, it's inevitable for them to make up," Caroline added.

"And why is that?" Klaus asked curious.

"Because then we can move to the next stage of Niklaus' journey. He'll finally learn that love can be a weakness, but it can also be a strength. Also divorce sucks, especially between vampires. Forever could be literal for them. We shouldn't take it lightly,"

"You're just an incorrigible romantic, Caroline," he mocked, but she didn't mind. It was the truth after all.

"Shut up, Klaus. So what is your plan, Stefan?"

"To speed up the process,"

"When were they supposed to be reunited again?"

"In the final episode, episode twelfth,"

"And why change it?"

"Because deep down Steffie here shares the same opinion as you, sweetheart. He thinks romance will improve our ratings and assure us a second season, so he was thinking about reuniting them by episode ten,"

"When are they supposed to get together in the flashbacks?"

"Episode eight,"

"Their wedding?"

"I'd like the wedding to be one episode before the reconciliation, to make it a cliffhanger. As we could have a two-week hiatus after episode eight, I thought that would be a good cliffhanger,"

"How so?"

"I was aiming a kiss in present time as the cliffhanger,"

"A kiss that Niklaus will force upon Tatia," Klaus completed and Caroline took a moment to think about it.

"Is the kiss already part of the script?" she asked and both men answered positively.

"And it's forced?"

"It had always been forced. Niklaus isn't a very patient man, although he claims otherwise. He's been apart from his wife for over five centuries. There's so much he can wait until she makes up her mind. So he wanted to speed up the process a little bit," Klaus smirked, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I have a feeling of who wrote that particular part in the original material,"

"I don't write romance, sweetheart, that's all on our friend here," Klaus said pushing the tray away from him.

"So the idea of Niklaus forcing his way on her wasn't yours?" Caroline challenged.

"Stefan knows me and the character well,"

"For they're the same person," the writer quipped.

"Mate, you and I both know I would never get married, and if for some mistake it happened, I would never pine for a woman for five centuries and let her stomp over me like dear Caroline suggests," Klaus smirked, leading Caroline to roll her eyes yet again on him.

"And the female population worldwide breathes relieved knowing they aren't at risk of being married to you,"

"Your love warms my heart, Caroline," Klaus pulled a cute face.

"Anyway, Stefan, I think the series' primary focus should be Klaus and Tatia. Maybe not their relationship, but how they will work as a team once they reconcile,"

"And what makes you think they will work as a team instead of her trying to stop him from doing things the only way he knows how to do them?"

"Because her absence has been what changed him forever and her presence will have the same effect and I hope you two wrote her smart enough to know which cards to play," she pointed her index fingers to both of them.

"I'll add Caroline to the writers' team," Stefan chuckled, while Klaus simply shook his head lightly.

"I'm not going to stay for you two to gang up against me and my ideals for Niklaus. I think you still want to talk to Stefan, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, and just then Caroline remembered that she had a plan when she approached their table. She was so involved in the conversation about Tatia and Niklaus that she had completely forgotten about her plans for the approaching weekend.

"I promise to be fast," the blond woman turned to the writer.

"See you later," Klaus offered to both before taking his tray and walking away.

"It's good to see both of you getting along. A good relationship between actors always benefit the characters," Stefan said before sipping the rest of his juice.

"I've been such a bitch to him. I finally understood what everyone else seemed to understand since day one. He needs help, he wants to make it work, but maybe he won't be able to do it all by himself," Caroline and Stefan watched as Klaus discarded the trash in his tray, before piling it up the others, greeting a woman approaching him to collect the trays.

"He really is trying hard," Stefan said quietly, as he watched his best friend walking away towards the trailers area.

"And you hired the right girl to be his opposite. I'm a fixer, and under the bitch façade I happen to care about him and I made it my personal goal to help him through,"

"From one extreme to the other, Forbes?" he smiled.

"In this case yes. I don't know how to explain it. But in one of our rehearsals I actually had the chance to see the real man. He seems so lost, broken, afraid and guarded. He tries to keep this wall up all the time, but in one of his vulnerable times – maybe when he felt the withdrawal – for a brief while I could see the man beneath the mask," Caroline offered while she watched Klaus walking in the distance, his hands on his pockets, his head a little bit down.

Stefan was impressed with her ability to read Klaus so well. That side was nothing new to Stefan, Damon, Rebekah, Elijah and Katherine, but it was also a side only them knew.

"How can I help you, Caroline?" Stefan broke the brief silence between them.

For a moment she wondered if he meant with Klaus or with the problem she was yet to uncover to him, but she had a feeling he meant both.

"Before the network announcement I had asked the weekend off to Damon because my husband's best friend is going to get married and it's really important to Tyler for me to be there with him," she confessed, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"And?" Stefan asked a few moments after she didn't continue.

"And now we have a tight schedule and I'm not sure they can still afford to release me. Neither Damon nor Alaric said anything, but it's now Friday and I'm supposed to leave tomorrow…"

"If they didn't say anything to you then it means no change was made and you can leave,"

"It's not that simple anymore, Stefan. We have a tight schedule now. I don't think we can afford my absence for two days,"

"One day, as everyone else will have the Sunday off,"

"So do you think everything is settled?"

"I know my brother. He would have let you know if there was any change of plans and he would have done it as soon as possible, not the evening before you're supposed to leave,"

"Thank you, Stefan. I think Tyler would have filed for divorce if I didn't show up," she offered relieved.

"Go have some fun, Caroline," he offered before standing up.

* * *

In New Orleans the weekend flew by. It had been a couple of hectic days on set, and a few of the actors had to come on the Sunday to finish the scenes they hadn't been able to finish on Saturday. Nobody seemed to complain or to bother that Caroline had the weekend off.

The blond was there on Monday morning, and although he couldn't point out what was wrong with her he knew there was something off about her. The always present smile in her face couldn't be found and it even reflected in her acting how lifeless she was that morning.

They worked through Niklaus and Tatia's scenes and then Caroline worked through Tatia and Rose's scenes. Serena and Caroline had a lot of scenes as it was uncovered by the end of episode three that Rose had been the one that tried to release Tatia from Niklaus' dungeon. It was yet another betrayal from his family as August and Noah had also betrayed him. But what Niklaus didn't know was that Rosemary was doing her best to make Tatia realize her brother needed his wife more than anything. The youngest Lancaster sibling tried to show her sister-in-law that she was the only one that would be able to make Niklaus be the man he once was. At least closer to what he used to be, as he was more and more wrecked.

But Damon wasn't happy with the scenes and the two blonds had spent almost their entire morning reshooting the same scenes over and over again.

Lunch time approached, and Klaus took the chance to try to talk to his costar. He didn't know why he was so invested, but he was and if they wanted to wrap the episode on Wednesday, they were going to need Caroline to do much better than she had done that morning.

"Can I join you, sweetheart?" he stood by the table where she was eating alone, although it looked like she had barely touched her food despite being there for ten minutes already.

"Sure," she answered distractedly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, not knowing how else to check on her. He had never been good at beating around the bush.

"Yes, except Damon's bad mood," she offered a small smile, as she took a small amount of mashed potato and moved to her mouth.

"He is especially annoying this morning, but I couldn't help but realize you seemed a little bit different as well,"

"I'm tired, I had a very eventful weekend,"

"Weddings are tiring, I'd agree,"

"Difficult husbands too," she added, not really caring that she was sharing her personal life with him. But who did she have? Elena was in Los Angeles, her family in New York, and while Rebekah and Serena seemed nice, the first wasn't around and the second didn't ask anything, but a supportive smile through their repetitive reshooting. She should be happy that the other girl wasn't being a bitch to her at the moment as they both knew Caroline was the problem in their scenes. So if she had to open up, even if only a little bit to Klaus Mikaelson, she would do.

Klaus immediately remembered the weird phone call he witnessed in Mason's car a week ago. It seemed like Caroline's husband had a bit of a temper and was easily worked up if he thought there was a chance in hell for Caroline to sleep with her costar.

"I suppose he's better than your fake husband," Klaus tried to cheer her up and for a moment she plastered a genuine smile, but it soon faded.

"Yeah, he didn't kidnap me and kept me in a dungeon… or he killed hundreds of people and colored cities red, while betraying everyone in his family in the worse way. At least not as far as I know,"

"As you can imagine, I'm not the best person to offer relationship advice, especially to married people, but from afar it doesn't seem like this bloke knows how lucky he is to have you as his wife,"

Caroline also remembered of the heated argument she had with Tyler while she was in the car with her costars the previous weekend, and she could imagine why he would say that.

"But I guess your charming personality makes up for the lack of advice just fine,"

"I also happen to be a good listener, so if you want to vent, be my guest," he offered, with a soft smile and she appraised him for a while. Here was the guy she thought only a couple of weeks ago was the biggest jerk around. The guy that had no problem jeopardizing an entire project because of his reckless behavior and lack of responsibility. She had been wrong about Klaus Mikaelson in so many levels and maybe it was time to finally admit it.

"I owe you an apology," she offered and he actually frowned.

"And why is that, sweetheart?"

"I never really gave you a chance. Ever since we started working together all I did was judge you for your actions and I never really tried to understand you, to see if I could help somehow. I was a bitch and it was uncalled for, so I'm sorry about it,"

"I wouldn't say it was uncalled for, I'm aware I'm not the easiest person to work with, Caroline," he looked away quickly. That was not what he planned when he approached her. He was thankful she had avoided to talk about him and his problems since she changed her attitude towards him and he was comfortable with things that way. The change didn't please him. But he had also learned that once Caroline set her mind about something there was no stopping her.

"I admit it can be challenging, but everyone has problems outside the studio, Klaus. Sometimes they're bigger than us and they interfere in our professional life even if we try to prevent it from happening. We may try to be the best professionals ever, but we're only human," she touched his hand, and he really felt uncomfortable then.

"I suppose the weekend was pretty difficult then," he continued to avoid her gaze, moving his hand from hers and reaching his water.

Caroline detected the deflection immediately, but she also realized they were almost strangers to one another. She wasn't his best friend of years and she had a feeling opening up wasn't something Niklaus Mikaelson was used to.

"Let's just say the only peaceful moment I had was during the church ceremony," she admitted, playing with the food in her plate.

"Not even the reception?" he asked thankful for her agreeing to move the subject. He knew Caroline was clever and that she had caught on his attempt to avoid himself as the subject of their conversation.

"Ugh, don't remind of the reception. Tyler's sister is the incarnation of Satan and she hates me. She spent the whole night sending jabs to me, talking about how great Dean's new wife was to him as well as Chris' and that they were there for their husbands all the time and that they were the perfect dotting wives, taking care of their partners and in Kim's case, Daniel – their kid. She would say how they were there for them during the playoffs, offering their support, even if they couldn't be in the same hotel as them, and how they were there in every family reunion, that both even went to Tyler's parents 25th anniversary,"

"And I suppose you weren't?" Klaus asked.

"No, I was shooting in Europe at the time,"

"It's just they're the typical southern family and his best friends happened to have married to housewives that are completely happy to tend to their every needs and follow them everywhere all the time. I have a career. I have had one even before I met Tyler, I'm not going to drop it to be his perfect dotting wife,"

"As you shouldn't. You're talented, Caroline, you could go so far," he offered, and she stopped her rant for a moment to look at him. He was looking back at her and she could see the honesty in his words.

"Thanks," she offered shyly.

"And let me guess, instead of defending you, he simply let his sister say everything she wanted?"

"Of course not! He _agreed_ with her through everything, while sending poisonous glares at me and when we finally arrived at the hotel he started a fight with me and decided to sleep in the couch. Not for one moment he thanked me for getting out of my way to be on his best friend's wedding. Not once he tried to defend me or tried to see things from my angle," she said, and Klaus could see her eyes getting teary.

"I suppose you didn't make up yesterday?" he asked, not knowing exactly how to handle the situation.

"He's too stubborn and I'm not any better, we barely exchange a word and I took an earlier flight back here,"

"I really am sorry, Caroline," he tried to be sympathetic, hoping that it would make her feel better.

"He didn't give me an ultimatum, but it really hurt when he said with all words that I love my career more than I love him. That's such a ridiculous concept. One thing doesn't have to compete with the other and there's nothing I love more in the world than that son of a bitch! How else can I prove it to him?" she asked frustrated, fighting hard against her tears. She hadn't cried for the past two days and she wasn't going to do it in her workplace.

"I don't know, love," Klaus answered honestly.

"I'm sorry for ruining your lunch," she offered, feeling guilty that not only she made him take probably double the time he takes to have lunch, but that she was depriving him from his needed sleep.

"I'm the one who came to you, Caroline. I knew there was something wrong with you the moment you stepped in the studio and even I had no idea of what happened, I knew you wouldn't tell me how amazing Miami is in that time of the year,"

"You don't tell me! I should have gone to the beach and left those two Lockwoods bitches at the hotel,"

Klaus smirked at her demeanor. She was cute when she was angry and agreeing with her, he wondered only for a second how Caroline Forbes was the slowly indeed becoming his friend and someone he cherished.

* * *

_AN.: hello, lovelies. I know it's been a while, but I had a monograph to send in, then I got sick and then I wasn't in the mood to write, but here it is the new chapter. It's not my fave, but I feel like progress. I also went through a little bit more of the Lockwood's marriage and their problems. It doesn't look promising to them, does it?_

_I know the first part of the chapter seems like a filler, but one of the things I like the most in the show is when Klaus looks at Caroline being all smart and insightful and I wanted to have it here as well, although I don't go through his perception of that yet. I will later._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm still beta-less, so forgive me for the mistakes (I actually fixed some typos and wrong info I had in the previous chapter). Reviews are love and I love it when you drop me some._

_Have a nice weekend. xx_

_Babi_


	12. XI

.

**XI**

* * *

Episode three was finally wrapped and they were almost done with episode four, needing only two more days. Everyone had been working a lot and they knew their crazy hours would start to take a toll on any of them sooner rather than later. And it wouldn't be Klaus as anyone would have expected.

He wasn't one to check on gossip sites or TV shows, but Rebekah made sure she knew everything that was going in Hollywood even though she was part of it as well. Her brother thought it was quite annoying when she read to him everything Star and US Weekly wrote about him. At least they were creative, but he never bothered to confirm or deny their statements. He didn't have a PR or not even an agent at this point. They got tired of his shenanigans quickly and he got tired of having to find a new one every other week. Elijah was the one that had helped him lately and now that he was immersed in The Originals, he didn't have time to accommodate yet another project. Especially now that they were shooting sixteen hours depending on the day.

He rolled his eyes as Rebekah read out loud another ridiculous rumor spread by the gossip media, although this time it didn't involve him, but some teenager star.

"Oh my God," she cried even louder.

"What now Bekah?" he sighed tiredly. It was his day off, he just wanted to paint a little bit before sleeping. He did his best to keep a healthy routine. Being bored only made the appeal of pills more enticing. And working as much as he had lately, he was thankful he didn't need any sleep pills. If anything his body was screaming at him for more sleep, but right now the louder voice belonged to his beloved sister.

"I have to call Caroline," she continued her dramatic display.

"I'm sure she isn't into gossip as you are, little sister. And trust me, she's probably sleeping. She's been really tired these days,"

"But then again I'm not that close to her. I don't want to make things worse," Rebekah thought out loud, and Klaus shook his head slightly, smirking at the shallowness his sister often showed.

"Do you think she would react negatively?" she asked Klaus turning from her tablet to him.

"As I said, she's probably sleeping, Rebekah,"

"I doubt she'd be sleeping after her husband filed for divorce," she informed.

"What?" he turned to Rebekah, a frown showing in his tired face.

"There had been rumors about their marriage ending for a week now, but yesterday she was wearing her ring, and of course I didn't want to meddle and ask. But Tyler Lockwood just released a statement to People Magazine," she handed her brother the tablet for him to read it with his own eyes.

_We're both too busy and we're in different places right now. I'll always love Caroline, but our marriage wasn't working anymore._ He read the statement, skipping the rest of the text filled with rubbish the magazine had to say about their relationship and the rumors about the end of it

At the bottom of the article the magazine stated that they couldn't reach Caroline or her publicist to comment on the news.

He looked at the smiling couple in the picture attached in the article, with a thunder decorating it, separating them.

"Do you think I should call her?" Rebekah asked when she realized her brother had read it all.

"I don't think she'll answer," he replied, giving his sister her tablet.

"I'll go to the studio with you tomorrow and I'll call Serena and ask her to bake chocolate chip cookies and maybe even brownies. They're her favorite," his sister offered, before leaving the room, to call her best friend.

* * *

_I'm sorry about the news. Klaus_

Caroline read the message on her phone and she wondered how he knew about it. He had texted her private phone – although she wondered if he also tried her work number, but she had no idea where her other phone was.

It had been less than an hour since she and Tyler had hung up. He informed her he was going to file for divorce the following day, after yet another long and exhausting fight.

Things had been terrible since she came back from Miami and it didn't surprise her. She should expect Hayley to continue to poison her husband against her, but the divorce talking actually surprised her. He had mentioned it two days ago, but she thought he was only being dramatic. But before she could think of what Klaus' text meant, Elena was calling her.

"_Sorry, Care, I was in the shower when it came out. I have dodged all phone calls because I don't know how you want to handle it,_"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice weak and small.

"_You don't know about the statement?_"

"What statement?"

"_Tyler gave a statement to People Magazine about thirty-five minutes ago saying he filed for divorce,_"

"What?" Caroline asked sitting down again, her recent dry eyes getting wet by fresh tears again.

"_Is it true? I doubt People would lie about a statement, but you sound surprised,_"

"We had a fight and he said he was filing for divorce, but I thought he was bluffing,"

"_Oh, Care, I'm so sorry,_" Elena offered heartedly felt.

"I can't believe it, Elena. My marriage… is over," she said crying harder as she felt her phone vibrating with new messages arriving.

"_Maybe it's not over. We all know how short his temper is. He's impulsive, maybe he'll change his mind tomorrow. He'll probably change his mind in a couple of days. Tyler is crazy in love with you, Care,"_

"He won't change his mind, Elena. He said he can't take it anymore. He said we aren't the people make this marriage work, although he assured me he still loves me as he did six years ago,"

"_So there is hope, Care. Just give him a couple of days for him to cool off and then you go to Virginia and talk to him,_"

"What did the statement say?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"_That he loves you but you're both in different places and too busy now for it to work,_" Elena informed, the website page still open in front of her.

"Oh," Caroline said, not knowing if it was a good or a bad thing that he was considerate in his statement.

"_I know that's the last thing you want to deal with right now, but I need to know if you want me to release a statement as well, or if you'll do it,_" Elena said uncomfortably. Being Caroline's publicist in addition to her manager – something she only did for Caroline – had never been something difficult. Actually she wasn't exactly a publicist. Caroline did a great job keeping herself clear from scandals and controversy. There was no PR work needed as the blond handled most of her statements and interviews all by herself. Magazines rarely contacted Elena to schedule interviews and Caroline normally used the studios' publicist when she needed to land covers and interviews to promote her new movies. Elena seldom had something to do, but just asking that question to her friend when she knew Caroline was heartbroken made her regret the decision of being Caroline's publicist forever. She should be there for her as a friend, not a PR.

"I can't believe it's over, it can't be over," Caroline answered her friend, her tears escalating to sobs.

"_Let's wait a few days then, I'll keep dodging the calls, and if I were you I'd turn your work phone off,_" Elena suggested.

"I guess that's the best thing to do," Caroline agreed.

"_I'm also going to New Orleans, I'm taking the first flight I can book. I'm sorry I had to be your PR for two minutes, but I know you need your friend now,_"

"Thank you, Elena," Caroline offered honestly, not dismissing her friend's offer.

"_Hopefully I'll see you later today, Care. Call me if you need anything. I'll text you my flight information once I have booked it,_"

"I will," Caroline mechanically answered.

"_I really am sorry about it all and I hope he changes his mind,_"

"Me too," Caroline simply answered and saying their awkward farewells, the blond hung up, breaking down the moment the phone slipped from her hand.

* * *

The following morning Klaus wasn't surprised when Damon informed Caroline wouldn't be joining them for the day. The director didn't offer any details about why the blond wouldn't work and he wondered if the rest of the cast knew about the news. He had no doubt anyone who didn't would know before lunch time. Something all crews had in common were the newbie that still read every gossip site or the ones that although being in the business for long, didn't grow out of the habit as years passed. And they were never discreet in their comments around the actors. He wasn't even in his first scene and he had already heard two assistants talking about Caroline's divorce.

"Do you think is it true?" Stefan approached him as they walked to the part of the studio where they were supposed to shoot the first scenes.

"I lost faith in humankind a long ago, Stefan. It doesn't surprise me that people can be as idiotic as Tyler Lockwood," Klaus offered almost bitterly, leading Stefan to frown slightly. Not only he was surprised that Klaus had an opinion about Tyler's decision, but he was even more surprised he knew the footballer's full name.

"Caroline must be broken. Remember when we were talking about Tatia and Niklaus and she said she doesn't believe in divorce?" Stefan reminded him of their conversation a couple of weeks prior.

Klaus felt even worse for his costar, wondering how much broken indeed she would be at that moment.

"And he had to do it on her birthday!" the writer continued, leading Klaus to stop on his tracks.

He had completely forgotten about it. Caroline had a small get together with them Saturday night – nothing like the night club he had – to celebrate her twenty-seventh birthday that was actually today.

"And that just proves my point, not only her husband is an idiot, but also a jerk. Who files for divorce on their wife's birthday?"

"I guess you're right about that one,"

Caroline's put a damper in the shooting that Monday and as they decided to wrap episode four with her before moving to start episode five without her, the crew and actors were released earlier than expected. Alaric and Damon took the chance to give them a much needed break. Elena assured them Caroline would be back the following day and they hoped by Wednesday they would wrap episode four.

Klaus was headed to his house, as Rebekah decided to use Serena's free time to discuss their clothing line. But in one of the many intersections on his way to the apartment Rebekah rented for them he decided to turn left and go to a house he had gone to just two days before. Back then he could say Caroline wasn't her cheery self and because of their previous conversation he concluded it had to be because of her marriage. He wasn't wrong.

* * *

"_You should have followed my steps, sweetheart," he approached her as she went to the kitchen to bring more food to her guests in the living room. She had only invited the ones she was closer to, as her house wasn't that big. She felt no need to go to a big place like she had in Los Angeles if she was going to live on it all by herself._

"_On what exactly?" she asked, although her usual smile wasn't present in her face._

"_Deciding for a nightclub," he shrugged as he helped her place the food in the tray._

"_I wasn't in mood to do anything, but Serena wouldn't have it."_

"_Don't you like birthdays?"_

_She only shrugged, avoiding answering, as she moved to the sweeties and taking another tray she started filling it up._

"_Birthdays are milestones that deserved to be celebrated,"_

"_And that's what I'm doing,"_

"_If you say so," he reached one cupcake, taking it._

_Just then her phone started ringing, and recognizing the ringtone she quickly let go of the tray and excused herself, before retiring to her room._

_Klaus finished the work she started and taking the two trays he went back to the living room where everyone was happily talking._

"_Where is Caroline? And why is she already serving the dessert?" Rebekah asked, taking a cupcake just like her brother._

"_She's receiving special birthday wishes on her bedroom," he lifted his eyebrows suggestively, and everybody smiled knowing it meant it was Tyler._

_Klaus had a good memory and he recognized the ringtone as the same in previous occasions where she talked to Tyler, whereas when Elena called earlier it was another one. He wondered if the late call was the reason why she was so down, it was after all passed nine at night and although they had worked during the day earlier, there had been plenty of time for Tyler to call her. He also wondered why the NFL player didn't show up for his wife's birthday. According to Stefan the teams were yet to start the pre-season, meaning they were still on vacation. But that wasn't any of his business and shaking those thoughts he joined Stefan, Damon and Alaric in their conversation about cars._

"_Do you know where the bathroom is?" he asked about thirty minutes later._

"_Caroline mentioned something about the one downstairs breaking yesterday and the plumber being busy to come today, so she said we could use the one upstairs," Serena answered, and he nodded before going upstairs._

_The hallway had six doors and taking his chances, he tried the first, but it was a bedroom, and the one across it was yet another. He was about to try the door in the left when the last door in the right side opened and Caroline stepped outside, her eyes red indicating that she had cried, although she had perfect makeup on. Something she didn't have when they all arrived._

"_The bathroom?" he asked awkwardly seeing that she was also uncomfortable._

"_That's the door," she nodded towards where his hand was still pointing to._

"_Is everything okay, sweetheart?" he asked deciding to check on her before getting inside._

"_Sure, it seems like people couldn't reach me earlier today and now they're all calling at the same time," she offered a smile that he could easily say was a fake one. She was a great actress when she was in character, but in real life, Caroline Forbes was an open book, and her efforts to cover her emotions weren't too effective._

"_Which reminds me I'm yet to congratulate you," he offered her an honest smile, leading hers to finally be a little bit more real._

"_Haven't you yet?" she asked, not really remembering if he hadn't greeted when he arrived._

"_No, you were busy in the kitchen when I arrived, but no time like the present, right?" he smirked approaching her, opening his arms, and then embracing her._

"_Happy birthday, Caroline, I hope you have a great year."_

"_Thank you, Klaus," she answered while they still hugged._

"_I'm going to bring the cake, I'll wait for you downstairs so we can cut it," she offered, breaking the contact and leaving him in the middle of the hallway._

* * *

As he parked his car in her driveway he wondered if he should really be here. He had no people's skill. He was terrible with people in general, but even worse comforting them. But then her face leaving her bedroom flashed in his mind and he felt really bad for her. Just some moments before Tyler called, while they were still all in the living room, Damon started talking about how marriage was such a terrible thing, one he wasn't going to ever engage himself into. Caroline was sitting with them at the time and watched as he and Alaric gave their cynical opinions about marriage, but seeing how uncomfortable Caroline was Klaus tried to refrain from giving his opinion. That was until Stefan made a comment about Klaus being the one person less suitable for marriage than his brother. Rebekah hearing it, decided to give her opinion about her brother as well, agreeing with Stefan and repeating herself words she had heard Klaus say about it in the past.

Caroline quickly left their group and went where Mason, Anna and Serena were talking probably about things lighter than the bigger group in the couches. But Klaus had seem how the conversation made her uncomfortable and just then he realized nobody knew about her rocky marriage at the moment, otherwise they wouldn't have talked about expiration dates.

Shrugging the memories, he walked to her front door and ringing the bell he waited for her to answer.

A beautiful brunette opened the door.

"Klaus Mikaelson?" she asked for confirmation, seeing the dashing man standing in front of her, holding a small package in his hand.

"That would be, you?"

"Elena Gilbert, Caroline's agent," she offered her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Gilbert,"

"Likewise,"

"Is Caroline at home?"

"She's not feeling well," Elena looked down briefly. She had prepared herself the best she could to be there for Caroline in this time of difficulty, but it still fell short to what her best friend really needed.

"I can only imagine… but it's her birthday and I didn't give her the present on Saturday because I wanted to give it on her birthday date,"

"I don't think she wants to see anyone, Klaus,"

"I see,"

"Do you want me to give it to her?"

"I think I would rather give it to her myself… tomorrow hopefully,"

"Elena who is it?" Caroline asked almost hopeful, thinking maybe it was Tyler showing regret for his actions.

"It's me, sweetheart," Klaus answered before Elena could, just as Caroline finally appeared before her best friend.

"Oh," the blond didn't cover her disappointment.

"I just wanted to give you your present," he offered showing the small package in his hands.

"Come in," Caroline offered him a small smile. Everyone who bought her a gift gave them on Saturday. She was surprised Klaus had chosen to give it today… or maybe he just decided to act on pity for the news and buy a last minute gift to comfort her.

He entered the house, and followed both women to the living room where they both sat.

"Happy birthday, Caroline," he said handing her the package, feeling like he should have skipped the trip after all. He could remember few situations that were as awkward as that.

"You didn't need to, I didn't buy you a gift for your birthday,"

"Call me old fashioned, sweetheart, or maybe just someone who really likes birthdays," he shrugged as he watched her open the small package.

It revealed a beautiful porcelain doll that looked a lot like the woman holding it.

"It's beautiful, Caroline," Elena offered.

"It really is, thank you, Klaus," she turned to him, her eyes filled with tears and he knew it wasn't because she was simply touched by the gift.

"An aunt of mine do them, I sent her a picture of you,"

"But how long does it take for her to do it?" she asked wondered _when_ he sent the picture to his aunt. Had he known her birthday was today weeks prior to it?

"I ordered when you came back from Florida, I thought it could cheer you up. But then last week Serena mentioned your birthday and I made sure my aunt could put it in the mail soon enough to travel the Atlantic,"

"You mean your aunt doesn't live in the country?"

"I'm English, after all, sweetheart,"

"Klaus, that's so much work!"

"But it seems to have paid off nicely," he offered her a sweet smile, dimples and all, but the sweet gesture seemed to have triggered something inside the actress.

"What is it you're doing here, Klaus?" Caroline asked, and Elena immediately felt her cheeks burning. It had been like that all day long, and she just hoped she wasn't going to unload all her frustration and anger on Klaus.

"Caroline," the brunette tried to stop her client, but the blond wasn't going to have it.

"Are you already trying to take advantage of my newly marital status?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"So are you going to pretend you don't know I'm getting divorced?"

"I heard about the news, on your birthday nonetheless," he offered sympathy not understand how come she could go from sweet to crazy in literally two seconds.

"So what, you decided to come here and see if you could offer some kind of _comfort_ you're used to offer to married women?" she nearly threw the doll in her outburst, but Elena had been quicker and reached for it, putting it away, knowing Caroline would regret it later if she broke such a nice gift, from Klaus Mikaelson of all people.

"Of course not, do you think that low of me?" he asked, more hurt than offended.

"Yes,"

"I just stopped to say I'm sorry and to wish you happy birthday," he stood up, seeing it was a mistake going there after all, but for reasons he didn't see coming.

"Oh yeah, you're not trying to take advantage of me at all. You just admitted you asked your aunt to do the doll after I came back from Dean's wedding when I confessed to you I was having marriage issues, do you really think I'm that stupid?

"Caroline, I think you're not thinking straight right now," Elena interfered when she saw her friend was clearly out of her mind. Just like she had been the whole day, alternating between moments of depression and cynicism.

"You don't know how Klaus Mikaelson operates, Elena. Trust me, this has been his plan all along and now that I'm in my lowest, completely vulnerable, he goes for his attack,"

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Elena," he started to walk away, ignoring Caroline completely.

"Klaus, she has drunk a lot, and she's struggling, she doesn't really mean it. It's been a difficult day for her, don't take it to heart," Elena explained as she followed him to the door.

"I don't blame her for thinking like that, Elena. If this was someone else, she was probably right," Klaus masked his pain with indifference, before the agent opened the door and he left, briefly looking to Caroline who was now crying with her head buried in her hands.

* * *

_AN.: sorry for the delay, but here it is the new chapter. This is how I have planned Caroline's marriage to end all along. Just a natural process of two people that were too different and wanted/needed different things from each other._

_I know Caroline was harsh on Klaus in the end and it may seem like she's a bipolar crazy person. I included those lines because the Caroline you're used to reading in this story is about to go MIA and a new one is going to replace her. Caroline is completely broken, her spirit is broken because of the divorce and if I had to define her with one word from now on it would be difficult. She's going to be difficult because of what Elena said: she's alternating moments of depression and anger + cynicism. But she won't be alone._

_Thanks for all the reviews and I hope despite the delay you still have nice words to give me!_

_Have a nice week!_

_Bárbara_


	13. Chapter XII

.

**XII**

* * *

The following days weren't any better for Caroline than the previous had been. Tyler's lawyer contacted her and she knew for sure then there was no going back. Tyler was so determined that she even wondered if he didn't already have someone else. Maybe his _lovely_ sister even found someone more suitable for her dearest brother.

Things at the studio were far from ideal. She knew she had been harsh on Klaus and according to Elena much harsher than she should have. She tried to argue and say that it was like Klaus to do what she implied he was doing, but Elena argued back saying he looked pretty honest while he was there.

Either way, Caroline didn't think she owed him any sort of apology. He didn't try to defend himself per say. Just a few words about what he meant to do, but he never really said she was wrong. Maybe she wasn't so much off the mark as her best friend thought?

She was thankful though that except for Serena and Stefan nobody mentioned the divorce. The two blonds didn't say much, just said they were sorry and hoped things would work out for the best, but still it was hard. She felt embarrassed, she felt small, she felt humiliated by her husband's actions. She was famous and she was dealing with yet another difficulty that came along with it. When her parents divorced, Liz had been as surprised as Caroline was now, but she had time and space to come to terms with it. For a couple of months nobody knew except her mother's parents. And then Liz told one by one of her closest friends. It took nearly six months until her mother was ready to let everyone know, although she was positive some people had learned before her mother told them. Caroline was twelve then and she was old enough to understand some of the things her mother was going through.

Liz confessed that she felt ashamed. It was New York and just about the twenty-first century, but still her mother said she felt embarrassed because all her friends were still married and she was the one getting a divorce because her husband left her. Back then Caroline couldn't understand why her mother felt ashamed when she didn't do anything wrong, but now she understood Liz better than ever.

It was like the society – even in modern times – looked at divorced people with different eyes. As if they had failed something big in their lives. And to some extent they weren't wrong to think like that. Divorcing implied failure. This idea didn't seem like a fair one, but just because it wasn't a perfect theory it didn't mean she didn't feel like that.

And then there was the pain, the shattered dreams, the destroyed plans and hopes. It was as if the ground under her feet had been removed and she found herself on free fall, endlessly. It all felt like a terrible nightmare and she honestly thought she was going to wake up at some point. But she knew that wasn't a dream. It was now her reality. Her marriage was over.

The first day of work went without much trouble. Actually the rest of the week she just acted robotically. She knew she was far from producing her best work in the scenes, but Damon seemed to understand that no matter how much he pushed she reached her limit. She couldn't give more than she was giving.

She didn't rehearse with Klaus – that proved to be useful in the past after all – in fact they barely talked. And in all occasions that they did exchange words that weren't their characters' dialogues they were polite greetings. For the same reasons she believed Klaus would take the chance to pursue her, she knew voicing her theory wouldn't offend him and that probably it would just add to the challenge, to the chase, but he simply backed off completely. That was when she started to wonder if Elena wasn't right after all.

But she wasn't in a good place to have that conversation with him. She would apologize if she was wrong, but she didn't have any emotional energy to figure out if she was right or wrong in her assumptions. She simply let it go, especially because if she was wrong it would only make her feel worse. He didn't seem to be offended, he didn't seem to be hurt, he simply avoided talking to her in the breaks, during lunch and every other moment when they weren't shooting. But then again most people weren't that talkative around her those days. Not even Stefan.

And if she was thankful for the space they were giving her, it only made her feel lonelier than ever. She had no husband, her family was far, both her mother and her father busy with their work, and her friends across the country. Elena had stayed three days with her, but she didn't manage only Caroline's career and she had to go back. Her coworkers were just that, her coworkers and they didn't know much about each other. She was all about herself and finding nothing else to do with herself she simply found company first in the bottle of wine, and then tequila, and more recently bourbon.

* * *

"Do you think there's something wrong with Caroline?" Stefan asked during a lunch break the following week.

"I heard she's going through a divorce, but I'm not sure," Klaus answered sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant,"

"She's just the same, Stefan, she's hurt that's all," he answered curtly.

"No, there's something else. I heard the girls from makeup commentating on the circles around her eyes and I started to pay closer attention. I think she's losing it,"

"You know her opinion about marriage and divorce,"

"Actually I don't,"

"Did you actually listen to her when we talked about Tatia and Niklaus?"

"Oh, that?"

"Yes, that," Klaus rolled his eyes, wanting nothing more than this conversation to be over. He didn't want to discuss Caroline Forbes.

He wouldn't admit to anyone what she told him in her house and much less how much it hurt. It had been the first time that he tried to be decent with someone in a very long time, but his actions were he could understand why it was so easy for her to jump to such conclusions. It was _him_ after all. Who would think any differently? He had a reputation that preceded him. One he wasn't as proud of it as usual.

"Maybe you should talk to her,"

"What?" Klaus asked coming back from his thoughts.

"Maybe you should talk to her,"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you work with her every day, because you guys rehearse your scenes in your trailer or because when you needed someone she was there for you?"

"I thought that was Rebekah?" he quipped sarcastically.

"You know she changed her mind from night to day about you. Those rehearsals were more for your benefit than hers, it was the way she found to help you. She decided to bet on you instead of continue to bet against you. She had been supportive, understanding, nice and even encouraging and I know all that without being in any of your lunch meetings,"

"We haven't been meeting anymore since her birthday,"

"It doesn't mean you aren't the closest person to her in the crew,"

"Let her be, Stefan, the girl needs some time and space," Klaus answered frustrated.

"She isn't you, Klaus, she doesn't need time or space, she needs people,"

"Trust me, she won't think I'm there to help, she already told me with all words I'm trying to take advantage of her moment of vulnerability," Klaus decided to share it with Stefan because he knew his best friend wouldn't back off easily and he just wanted that conversation to end.

"When did she say it?"

"It doesn't matter, Stefan, I tried to be nice and that's what she thought I was trying to accomplish, so trust me, I'm not the person to approach her now," Klaus offered before standing up, taking his tray with him even though he didn't finish his lunch.

* * *

The following morning they started reading the script for episode six. The reading started before Caroline arrived, after they waited fifteen minutes for her.

When she arrived – nearly two hours later – they were already done with it. She said to Damon she was sorry for her delay, but didn't elaborate much on what happened. The director didn't look mad – or happy – and informed them they were going to start with Tatia and Niklaus' scenes.

In latest two episodes the couple made progress in their past relationship – although present time they were still struggling with Tatia keeping her position and dodging his advances the best she could. Also most of present times were about Niklaus trying to figure out how his siblings' plan to bring him down. Consequently scenes he shared with Caroline these days were flashbacks where Niklaus and Tatia grew closer. After Zackary had spanked his bastard son because of Tatia and she tended to his wounds in the caves, the fictional couple was inseparable especially as it took a couple of weeks for his injuries to heal enough for him to resume his chores. And Tatia made sure she was with him at every moment, along with Ayanna. The witch prepared the herbs and left it to Tatia to give them to Niklaus as well as feed him as Viktoria thought it was better for Niklaus to recover in her friend's huts rather than theirs.

After Niklaus finally recovered they were still close and he took her to his favorite places near the village. One of the falls she didn't know about, a lake and a clearing surrounded by a field of flowers. Their friendship blossomed and Tatia felt she didn't need to be tough and strong around him as she normally was around strangers – especially men. She didn't trust people, but for some reason she trusted Niklaus Lancaster.

And that's how the characters found themselves in episode six. The closest friends they could be, but Niklaus definitely felt more for the blond girl.

"_I've missed you," Niklaus offered when Tatia joined him where he was collecting logs._

"_The baby has been sick for three days, Ayanna helped, but little Sophia was really bad," she offered as she started to help him._

"_Tatia, let me do this. Why do you insist on helping me on my chores when you have plenty of them yourself?" he reached her arm, holding it softly, taking the log from her hands._

"_I'm done with my chores. As I was responsible for Sophia, mother and Catherine were doing the chores for me,"_

"_Why didn't Catherine tend to her daughter?" he asked curious._

"_Shh, I told you nobody else can know she's my niece, not my little sister," she approached him, afraid someone else would be nearby and hear his words._

"_I'm sorry, but don't worry no one is around here. So why were you with the baby?"_

"_Catherine doesn't know how to take care of her baby. As mother had to pretend it was hers, she's the one taking care of Sophia most time,"_

"_Are you good with it?"_

"_I guess," she frowned slightly and then shrugged, continuing to help him, leading him to roll his eyes at her actions. He wouldn't insist though, he knew Tatia could be really stubborn._

"_That was a stupid question on my part actually," he offered, noticing maybe she took his words in the wrong way._

"_Why? I'm just as inexperienced and young as my sister,"_

"_But you're special, Tatia. Nobody can take care of someone better than you. You're warm, attentive, sweet, nice, compassionate, caring," he said as he stood just a few inches away from her, both of them standing, as she handed him a small log._

"_You embarrass me, my lord," she looked away, her cheeks red._

"_Are we back to the lord treatment, Tatia?" he reached her chin, making her look at him._

"_I'm not used to someone complimenting me. And I don't know if I like the feeling," she offered quietly._

"_You're amazing, Tatia, and I'm sure I'm not the only one to think so," his eyes locked on hers._

"_You're pretty special too, Niklaus," her voice was low as she watched him move his eyes from her own to her lips._

"_I'm not a good man, but I try to be good to you,"_

"_You're a great brother to all your siblings, you're a good friend, and you're a good… son," she offered and the spell between them was broken when he looked away._

"_Don't believe for one second you aren't a good son, Niklaus, because you are," she boldly reached for his hand, not really believing she had dared to do such a thing._

_He looked to where her hand touched his skin, feeling like it was burning, and then looking up to her eyes he could see how she truly believe those words. And because nobody had ever said something like that to him and because of everything he had been bottling in for so long he didn't think twice before throwing the logs he had on his arm behind him, and moving his free hand to the back of her head, he brought her lips to his, softly pressing them, his eyes opened watching her reaction closely. He was afraid of what it would be, but he couldn't resist his feelings anymore. He had never felt something like that before. He never even cared about someone that wasn't family in his twenty-three years of life, but Tatia changed it all._

_She closed her eyes at the contact, welcoming it although she was completely afraid of it. But only a few seconds in, even if their lips didn't move, she squeezed the arm she was holding and that was enough for Niklaus._

_He broke the contact of their lips, but kept their foreheads connected, his eyes now closed as he felt her thumb caressing his arm._

"_I fancy you, Tatia," he whispered._

"_I'm afraid," she admitted, her eyes also yet to open._

"_I would never hurt you, I would never do to you what they have done to Catherine," he broke the contact of their skins, cupping her face on his hands, as he finally saw her blue orbs looking back at him._

"_What do you plan to do about me then?" she asked unsure. She was strong and tough when it came to everything, but about the matters of heart, Tatia was insecure and fearful._

"_I'll ask your mother's permission to court you, if that's fine with you," he smiled at her, showing his deep dimples._

"_Court me?"_

"_Yes, court you. I want you to be mine, Tatia. I want to wed you, to be with you far, far, far away from this place, where we don't have to be afraid of the wolves, where my father won't threaten you,"_

"_How can you want all those things when you've known me for not even four full moons?"_

"_I cannot explain, but that's how I feel and I can only hope you feel the same or at least you don't feel repulsed by me," he showed his own vulnerability, breaking eye contact for a moment._

"_I don't know how I feel about you, Niklaus, and I never wanted a man to touch me the way you just did," she explained, and at her words, he let go of her and took two steps back._

"_I was never my intention to disrespect you, Tatia, I offer you my deepest apologies," he looked down, embarrassed, his hands behind his back._

"_But when you did it, I liked it, I felt things I didn't even know existed. My body liked it. I like you, my lord, I like you a whole much," she also looked away, sharing the same feeling as him although for completely different reasons._

"_Are you not angry on me or afraid of me _now_?" he asked, sounding hopeful, his eyes brightening._

"_No," she whispered softly, still incapable of looking at him._

"_Would you like it if I asked your mother's permission to court you?" he dared to move forward two steps again, standing just before her._

"_I don't know,"_

"_I won't do it if you don't want me to court you, Tatia. I will always respect your wishes," he could barely cover his disappointment._

"_Can I think about it?" she asked shyly, looking at him quickly then back at the dirty ground._

"_Take your time, sweetheart. I feel like I've spent all my life just waiting tfor this moment, I would wait as many years as you need me, if only it meant I would finally be with you," he fought the need to touch her, raising his hand to touch her hair, but stopping midway, knowing maybe he'd be pushing his luck._

_The moment she heard his words she looked at him, his face adoring her, his eyes assuring her he really meant those words, her own body screaming at her that she didn't have a chance against resisting the man in front of her._

"_Just know you're making it very difficult for me to still be afraid," she offered a soft smile, leading him to grin back at her, exultantly that for once something good was finally to come his way._

"Cut," Damon's voice resonated.

"Let's hope it was good enough this time," Caroline muttered to Klaus, once the crew removed the microphone from over their heads.

"At least there weren't any mistakes," he offered, although he regretted it the moment the words left his lips. Caroline had said the wrong lines twice before, and in one of them she completely forgot the line she was supposed to say altogether.

When they finally made it without mistakes, Damon complained about it being shallow and emotionless. The tension between her and Klaus could be felt in the natural set. It wasn't sexual – as the scene would need – but simply tension. Damon had noticed something changed between his protagonists since the previous week, but he didn't say anything. Alaric also noticed and only talked about it with the director. But they also knew Caroline was going through a bad patch and blaming her personal life problems, they simply agreed her divorce was the reason behind it and it had really bad timing. Of course they felt bad for her, but she simply disconnected from her acting in the crucial moment that they were building Tatia and Niklaus' background romance. If they needed Caroline to ace the chemistry she clearly had with Klaus it was now, but the acting kept coming flat and forced on her part, when it wasn't just plain poor.

"Maybe we should resume our rehearsals?" he suggested, thinking of what Stefan said the previous day.

"I don't have the time," she simply dismissed as they waited for Damon to watch the scene.

"Maybe you should invest in finding it, Caroline. This part of the story is very important; you were the one that convinced me we had to sell Niklaus and Tatia's love story like this epic romance if we wanted viewers to be really attached to the show. Their love story is happening now, this scene is supposed to be one of the most powerful scenes in the first season and judging by Damon's face, I'm sure it didn't meet his expectations," he nodded towards the director who was looking less than impressed.

Caroline sighed heavily. She knew he was right and she knew she should focus on her job now, instead of allowing herself to spiral in the depression that was eating her from the inside. It was hard to focus on something when she had the biggest disappointment of her life going on. Her marriage had always been more important than her career. She was one of those women that had always thought family should come before work and she didn't have a problem admitting she would always put it first. But what Tyler demanded from her was being someone she wasn't. He wanted her to simply abandon her career and follow him around for his team's matches, like every other athlete wife – and even girlfriend – seemed to do. He said he couldn't see how she wanted to be a mother if she didn't have time for a husband. He didn't want his children to be raised by nannies and he expected her to simply throw everything to the air and just be the dotting wife with no life or career of her own. She wasn't that girl and even if she could take a break from her career – like many others did – and spend a couple of years being a mother and taking care of her family, that was as much as she could compromise. But Tyler made it clear a couple of years weren't enough, especially when both of them planned to have a numerous brood.

"Damon," she called the director while he talked to his assistants about the scene.

"Yes?"

"Can we try this scene tomorrow again? I think I could use a little bit of rehearsal with Klaus. We're going to discuss it later today and possibly rehearse it tomorrow during our lunch break and maybe we could do better. We can move to the other scenes on schedule for today and just resume this sequence tomorrow," she suggested as graciously as she could.

"I think that's a good idea, Caroline. Thanks for your commitment; I know I can be pushy sometimes,"

"No, you're right. This scene is important we really need to make the audience connect with the characters in this one, otherwise they won't buy their relationship," she offered, while Klaus smiled behind her. He could see she was struggling, he could see that it was really hard for her to deliver better than she was doing. He could see she was trying hard, doing her best, putting everything she'd got into those scenes, but unfortunately it seemed like she didn't have much in herself at the moment and her acting in the past two weeks couldn't compare to her work the previous month.

"Does it work for you, Klaus?" Damon asked.

"Yes, Damon," he said, and then Damon dismissed the crew.

"I see you at lunch, Caroline," the Brit offered to her, before he walked away towards his trailer.

* * *

Caroline noticed the change in his demeanor. She realized he wasn't using any endearments with her, although he used them with everyone else. No 'sweetheart' or 'love' came out of his lips when he was referring to her, except the eventual slip – after all it was a habit – but every single time, he quickly corrected it using her name instead. He also kept his distance and except for his suggestion that morning, he barely talked to her. But it was when they were discussing the scene they shot that morning that she realized how uncomfortable he really was around her these days.

"Come on, Klaus, I'm the only one making suggestions here, I thought we were supposed to meet together to improve the scene, but you won't say anything about it,"

"I agree with what you said," he simply answered, trying to sound casual about it, sipping his tea.

"But you always add so much to our scenes, I like your suggestions much better than I like mine," she admitted.

"And I'm flattered, swee—Caroline, but this is a romantic scene – your specialization I guess, I'm sure your pointers make much more sense than mine,"

"Can I ask you something and can you answer me honestly?" she said avoiding his eyes, and sitting by his side, playing with the script in her hands.

"Sure," he followed her motions, finding himself highly entertained by the mug he was holding.

"Was I wrong?" she started, but when he didn't say anything she knew he was waiting for her to give him more information, "In my assumptions," she continued, but he only asked which assumptions both still looking ahead of themselves instead of at each other.

"In my house… the other day…" she asked, feeling really uncomfortable about it.

"No, you weren't," was his first answer. "And anyone should jump to the same conclusions," he answered and for a moment instead of feeling relieved that she didn't misjudge him, she simply felt sad. She thought they were becoming friends, real friends, and that he didn't see her like he saw every other woman, not because she wanted to be special, but because she really wanted to be friends with him.

"But when I said I respected your ring, I meant it, Caroline. I would take advantage of anyone else in your position, but I can't take advantage of you," he admitted, but it was hard for him to do it, and without giving her any time to answer, he stood up, putting away the mug that was still half-full.

"I'm going to take a nap, if I come up with any pointers, I'll tell you tomorrow during rehearsal. Please close the door behind you," he said as he walked to the adjoined room, closing the door behind him.

And it was just then that Caroline realized she had been wrong before. Not only wrong about him, but also wrong about herself. She had avoided that conversation for ten days because she thought she was afraid of him confirming that she was wrong on her assumptions, but when he finally answered, she realized she felt bad for only one moment, the moment he led her to believe she had been right. But when he confirmed she had been wrong, she felt the relief she needed, but also unexpected _joy_.

* * *

_AN.: thanks to anyone who read and reviewed last chapter. I really like this one. I hope you do too._

_Tell me how you felt about this one. Things are about to change in their dynamics. _

_xoxo_

_Babi_


End file.
